Another Cliche Band Fic
by xx kaaat
Summary: She was an upcoming artist. Sakura Haruno, a close friend of the Uchiha family, was well on her way. By day she stood by Sasuke's side as his best friend. But by night, she was Itachi's whore. Can Sasuke bring her back into the light or will Itachi pull Sakura into the deepest depths of darkness? RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES AND DRUG/ALCOHOL ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Cliche Band Fic; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter One_

* * *

The young girl stood in the middle of a cheering crowd. Her curls had begun to fall and her dark makeup was slightly smeared. Her short black dress clung to her body tightly, forcing her to sweat. Her heels made her slightly taller than she really was. Her face, a grim expression. Turning to her date she spoke, "I need to get some air."

The tall dark haired man to her left smiled, waving at her. "Great set huh?" He was clueless to her first sentence.

The girl rolled her eyes, her irises dimming. "Never mind." She muttered, turning away from the clueless man. Without a second thought he turned back to the stage, falling into sync with the surrounding crowd.

The two were in the gathering hall of the Uchiha mansion. The hall was an addition to the house, and it held a total of three thousand people maximum. Every Saturday the band, _Akatsuki_ put on a show, followed by an after party. Only select few could actually get in, but thousands swamped the outside of the mansion, listening to the live band. The gathering hall was two stories high. The concert portion downstairs, and the party hall upstairs. Why this mansion? The bands founder and lead singer was the eldest son of the Uchiha family, Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha was a younger man with long black hair that flowed past his shoulders. He was tall and pale. His face was defined by long tear-troughs that lined the outer skin around his nose. He had dark red eyes that could never be read. His left arm was a tattoo sleeve. He was known for wearing black muscle shirts and dark jeans to every concert.

Itachi's best friend, also known as the guitar player of the back was a young blonde haired man by the name of Deidara. Deidara was tall and tanned with a tone body. He was the most attractive of the band members, and he ladies went wild for him. The man had long blonde hair that fell to his lower back. Often times he wore it half up, with long bangs hanging down to cover his left baby blue eye. Deidara was a free spirit who loved nothing more than being famous. He loved to party, and he loved his women.

Second to Itachi was Pein. He and Itachi were cousins, and when he wasn't playing his bass, he was switching places with Itachi. Pein on vocals and Itachi on bass. The two were good friends all their lives, and when it came to Pein, Itachi would do anything for him. Pein was known as the quiet man of the band. He was the tallest, and his head was lined with bright orange hair. The man had six piercings around the outside of each of his ears, and an industrial bar through the middle. Along the middle of his nose were three bars, and at the corners of his bottom lips were two more piercings. He had deep purple eyes and a smile that lit up the room.

In the back of the band was Sasori. He was the drum player, and youngest member of the band. He and Deidara had been close since they were young, and the two were inseparable. Sasori had shaggy red hair and dark brown eyes. He almost never wore a shirt, and he had a very defined body, contradicting his baby face. His skin was glossy and perfect and he was known to never be in public without Deidara. Sasori himself was known as a player, and he had a new girlfriend almost every week. He enjoyed nature, as well as drugs. Although he was a man with a kind heart, Sasori had an extremely foul mouth.

When the song was done, the man now standing alone turned to where his date once stood. He sighed, turned back to his left to reveal his best friend. "Shikamaru, will you and Temari go get a table? I gotta find Saku. She gave me a dirty look and left."

Shikamaru smirked. He nodded his head, forcing his pineapple shaped hair to bob. "You ever stop and think she didn't want to come? You kinda forced her into it. She's more of a behind the scenes person." Shikamaru paused, taking in Sasuke's glare.

From beside Shikamaru, a blonde woman smiled. "We'll get the table Sasuke. Just go find her." With that, the woman turned, pulling Shikamaru along.

_**ACBF**_

Sakura Haruno found herself leaning over the balcony, a glass of wine in hand. It was autumn, her favorite time of year. It was particularly cool tonight, but she didn't mind. Anything was better than that hot dance floor. At once the girl sighed, leaning over the railing. Even if Sasuke had asked her, she didn't want to come. She loved Sasuke, even Itachi. But she hated large gatherings like this.

A deep voice pulled the girl from her thoughts. "Saku!" At once the girl turned to reveal a dark-haired man strolling her way. His smile was bright, and his long hair was pulled into a ponytail that was hanging to the right side of his head.

Sakura forced a smile. "Itachi."

Itachi took in the girl's appearance, smirking at her heels on the ground. "Rough night?" Sakura sighed. "I thought you didn't like crowds?" Itachi questioned.

At once Sakura turned, now leaning with her back against the railing. "Exactly. Sasuke pretty much forced me to come. I'd so much rather be at home though.." The girl trailed off, turning her head away. "He never listens to me."

Itachi smirked, taking a step closer to the girl. He set his hands on the railing, looking over the mansion grounds. "That's my brother for you. I figured you'd pick up on that by now. I think you're the first girl that just walked into his life and wasn't star stricken by..." He trailed off, looking down at the pinkette who returned his gaze. "All of this." He finished smiling.

Sakura laughed, a genuine smile took over her face. "Stars are people too. Doesn't really matter to me.. you know?" A comfortable silence fell upon the two.

"You and Sasuke getting serious?" Itachi finally broken the silence.

At once Sakura turned her head. "What?"

Itachi leaned back and turned to face the girl. "You and Sasuke... are you guys getting pretty serious?"

Sakura stood dumbfounded. "You think we're dating?"

Itachi smiled. "Well, you've been around for almost a year. You know the family, you're always first to be invited to the parties. Sasuke's completely nuts about you... I think anyone would get the impression that you two are a thing. He constantly talked about you." He couldn't help but laugh as Sakura's clueless expression. "He couldn't stop talking about how you were his date for tonight."

"Itachi we're friends... I don't have feelings for Sasuke." Sakura felt a hot red force its way to her cheeks. "Who all thinks that?"

At once Itachi rested a hand on the back of his head. "Sasori, Deidara, Me, Pein, Konan, mom and dad." He shrugged. "A lot of people think that. I mean, we're kind of famous and you know how that goes with paparazzi. Remember the first time you went into public with me and Sasuke? That was all over the news."

Sakura sighed, putting a hand to her eyes. "Damn it."

"No need for that. Just tell Sasuke how it is, clear shit up." Itachi's smile faded. "Sakura, you're an upcoming artist and you're constantly in the news as being seen with us. That's gonna give a lot of people the impression that you and Sasuke are a thing. Welcome to the life of the famous, kid."

At once the two were joined by another man. "Sakura." His hands were on the girls hips.

At once Sakura pushed him away, "Sasuke stop." Her voice was stern as she look him in the eye. "How many people have you told about us?"

Sasuke shot a glance to Itachi who turned away. "What do you mean?"

Sakura turned away. "How many people have you told we're 'dating'? When was I gonna be informed about this?"

The man sighed, "Shikamaru... a few others..." He looked down.

At once Sakura took off toward the doorway, not turning back once. After a few seconds Itachi looked at his brother. "She's pissed."

Sasuke sighed. "No shit Itachi."

"Why the fuck would you just randomly tell people you guys are dating? Don't you think it'd get back to her sooner or later?" Itachi crossed his arms.

After a few seconds Sasuke turned toward his brother. "Itachi, please talk to her..."

Itachi replied with completely monotone. "Why?"

The man was now begging. "Please Itachi, I've never asked you for anything. Sakura means a lot to me and I can't talk to her when she's this pissed at me... I'll repay you please Itachi please?"

A few more minutes passed and Itachi sighed. "Fine Sasuke. I'll calm her down. You're such a pansy." Without waiting for a reply, Itachi slipped back into the party room.

_**ACBF**_

A hand landed on the girls shoulder. "Sakura." She turned to show a panting Itachi. She was a mere few feet from the door. Her eyes were dark, she looked like she could burst into tears at any minute.

"What Itachi?" Her voice cracked.

"Come party with the guys and me. We're throwing our own little party away from all this, only a few of us. It'll be fun. I swear." Itachi smiled, and reached for Sakura's hand.

Without anymore words, she accepted and followed as he pulled her through the large crowd once again. They passed the dance floor, bar, and even the sitting area. Before she knew it, she was up in the DJ booth, following Sasuke out the back door. Finally she asked, "Where are we going?"

Itachi smirked, "My special hiding spot Sakura." Without any more words, the man led her through a long hallway that was dimly lit by neon lights. She could tell by the muffled sounds that this hallway secretly led around the party hall. After a few more seconds the two came upon a dark door. At once Itachi turned around to face the girl, still holding her hand. "You don't tell anyone about this okay? If you leak a word it'll be the end of both of us."

Slowly Sakura swallowed, intimidated by the cold glare in Itachi's eyes. "O-Okay Itachi..." She managed. Upon those words, Itachi smiled and turned back to open the door.

The room was dark except for the various neon lights that lined the walls. There were no windows. In the middle of the room stood four couches that sat around a large table. On one couch sat an orange headed man who was being straddled by a purple haired woman. The two were kissing each other. On the couch to the right of them was a blonde headed man who sat back with his eyes closed.

On the couch opposite him was a red headed man who glanced toward the door. When catching glimpse of Sakura with Itachi he smiled. "Well if it isn't princess?" He smirked. "Come on over Sakura, I'd like to get this show on the road." His voice was low and strained.

Before Sakura could reply, she felt a warm hand wrap around her waist. Slowly she found herself leaning into Itachi as he led her to the last open couch. When the two sat down, she caught sight of the table in the middle. On it were various bottles, small lines of white powder and white wraps that looked like cigarettes.

Seeing her stare Itachi smiled. "Joints Sakura." He paused holding one up. "Weed."

At once Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Itachi... no."

From across the table she saw Deidara lean forward and grab an open bottle. Quickly he chugged it, smiling when he was done. "You mean, princess is clean?"

Slowly Sakura nodded. From beside her she saw Sasori pick up a joint and light the end. He inhaled, pulled it away then waited a few seconds before blowing it out. "It's not bad Saku. Everyone does it." He paused. "The smoking bit takes a bit to get used to but after that it's easy."

Slowly Sakura leaned back into the couch, she tensed. At once Itachi slid an arm around her. "Listen Sakura, it's okay. I promise. You don't have to if you don't want to. But it doesn't hurt to try." The girl watched as Sasori passed his joint to Itachi who took in a long drag. Slowly he blew it away from Sakura. After a few seconds he looked back toward her. "Are you scared?"

After a few seconds, Sakura shook her head. "I'm not scared."

"Good." Itachi smiled. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." Sakura did as she was told.

Itachi took a long drag and handed the joint to Pein who was watching. After holding his breath for a few seconds he leaned into Sakura's face and pulled her close. At once he pressed his lips lightly against hers and blew the smoke into her mouth. "Close." He said, she did. "Swallow twice." She did. "Now blow out." She did as she was told, then opened her eyes.

From beside Pein, the woman spoke. "That's secondhand. All the effects, none of the burn. That will be best for you until you start smoking. The burn hurts at first, but after that it just wears off. Nothing too bad."

Deidara smiled, leaning forward over the table. "Konan's right." Slowly the blonde man rolled up a twenty dollar bill and snorted the white powder through his right nostril. He leaned back, then repeated the process with his left nostril.

Seeing Sakura's gaze, Itachi smiled. "Coke."

The girl questioned. "Cocaine?"

"Yep." Itachi leaned forward to the table and rolled a nearby twenty. He did the same as Deidara did, then leaned back on the couch. He snorted a few times, then smiled. "Here Sakura." Itachi pulled another joint from his pocket. He lip it then handed it to her. "It's just like a cigarette. I think it'll be easier on you if you start off with smoking it firsthand. It'll be a better effect." He watched as Sakura eyed the joint. "Keep the whole thing. The first one we light is the only time we puff then pass."

Slowly Sakura put the end of the joint between her lips and she inhaled. It burned her throat, forcing her to cough. "Breathe Sakura." Deidara's voice was calm. She did and her coughing subsided. Once again she put the joint between her lips and she inhaled. This time she didn't cough, but the burn was worse.

After ten minutes the joint was dead and Sakura sat leaning back in the couch with a beer bottle in her hand. From the couch beside her, Sasori smirked. "Shit. Look at princess here." He smiled and leaned back, downing his second bottle of beer.

Another ten minutes passed by. Konan and Pein were practically having sex behind their couch. The others couldn't see, but the sounds made it obvious. Beside Sasori now saw a black haired woman by the name of Kureani. She was beautiful, she was fucked up. The room had begun to spin as Sakura sat up, eying Itachi who leaned back blowing rings into the air.

"I-Itachi." Sakura's voice was slow.

Slowly Itachi opened his eyes to reveal red. He smiled and let out a laugh. "You okay Saku?"

At once Itachi sat up and scooted closer to Sakura. "Y-Yeah." The girl smiled. "I'm sorry for bitching out earlier and leaving."

Itachi smiled. "No problem, Sasuke can be a prick sometimes. You have every right to be pissed."

Sakura stopped, thinking about what to say next. But her head was a jumbled mess and her head spun. "Can we do this again?" She smiled.

Itachi sat up. "You mean really? You like this?" Sakura nodded. "Well damn, sure. I don't give a fuck. First time I'll have brought a friend to the room. Shit, I never bring anybody."

Sakura looked across the room Deidara smiled, drinking another beer. "He's never brought anyone here. This is our secret place. We can fuck whoever we want, smoke, even drink whatever we want. It's great."

Slowly Sakura turned to Itachi who was staring at her. For the first time in her life, she looked at Itachi, really looked at him. He was famous, he was wanted by millions. He lived a family life during the day, but when he disappeared at night all those times... he was in this room. Itachi was a pothead. This was the real Itachi. But with those negative thoughts came another feeling. Of want and need. Sure, all the time she'd known him she always had thought Itachi was attractive. He was beautiful. He was built. He was Itachi. "Itachi." Was all she could say before leaning up and kissing Itachi. One by one she wrapped her arms around the man's neck, and he did the same. Before Sakura knew it, she was underneath Itachi on the couch.

In the twenty years she'd been alive, she'd never been like this with anyone. Yeah, Sakura had had sex and she was intimate with a number of people. But the want and need she felt for Itachi at that moment was something she'd never felt before. It was like a wave of lust. She knew what she was doing, and she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another Cliche Band Fic; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Strong arms shook her small frame. "Sakura, it's time to wake up." Slowly two emerald eyes opened, allowing the dim light to enter her gaze. In her face were dark strands of hair that lined a pale face. The man looked distressed, his eyes red. When Sakura finally blinked a few times, the man sighed. "Sakura, you had me worried."

Slowly Sakura sat up. The room was empty except for herself, Itachi and Sasori, who was smoking a cigarette. "Why were you worried?" Sakura's voice was groggy. She yawned.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes. I thought you weren't gonna wake up.." After a few uneasy seconds Itachi smiled. "Have fun last night?"

At slowly as possible the girl pulled herself into a sitting position. Her head was pounding, her curls were now simple pink waves that fell. After a few blinks Sakura looked at Itachi who was sitting on the edge of the couch. "My head hurts."

From the nearby couch, Sasori gave a small laugh. "You got pretty fucked up princess. I've never seen a first timer go as far as you did. Two joints and seven beers? Shit. I couldn't even do that." Sasori smiled taking another drag of his cigarette. Slowly he held it out to Itachi who accepted. The man took a long drag and sighed. Sasori leaned back. "Shit, it's almost two."

Sakura unintentionally shouted. "Two in the afternoon!?"

Itachi shot her a look. "Yeah, why?"

Quickly Sakura stood up, embarrassed with herself. She was standing in the middle of the room in a thong and her bra. Quickly she pulled her dress on. "I've got work in a half hour." It was obvious the pinkette was distressed. "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late."

Itachi rubbed his eyes. "I thought you were quitting?"

The pinkette slowly made her way to the door. She looked like a mess. "I was going to, but my singing career didn't exactly take off. I got a song published and that's about it. I got no money out of it so there was no use in quitting."

At once Sasori stood up. "I'll drive you home to change and I'll drop you off at work."

Sakura smiled. "You don't have to do that Sasori, I can walk."

The red head gave a small laugh. "I've got shit to do princess. Trust me, I'd do anything for you." He stuck his tongue out and made his was toward the girl.

At once Itachi leaned back on the couch. He waved a hand. "Have fun Sakura."

_**ACBF**_

Sakura's pink ponytail bobbed as she walked through the café. Quickly she sat down a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. The red headed customer smiled at her. "If I knew that's what your uniform looked like, I'd have come more often princess." Sasori smirked at the pinkette. Her uniform consisted of a white button up top, with a red camisole underneath. The skirt she wore was short and red, with black stockings underneath.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd swear you were secretly in love with me." Smirked as the man took a bite into his muffin. Quickly she made her way from table to table, caring for her customers.

When the café was almost empty, Sakura smiled as a red head that sat staring at her. "Is that Sasori from Akatsuki? Sakura, please tell me that's not him." A young brunette woman with two buns atop her head squealed.

"Yeah, that's Sasori." Sakura rolled her eyes, refilling the muffin display.

"He's so hot Sakura! I can't believe you're seeing Sasuke. You must be real good friends with the band!" The brunette's eyes were huge.

Slowly Sakura looked up at the woman who was practically drooling. "Tenten, yeah. I'm friends with them, it doesn't really matter okay?" Her tone was a bit harsher than she intended. Upon realize that, Sakura turned away. She smirked when Tenten mumbled something about Sakura under her breath.

"Princess, when you're not busy I'd like two blueberry muffins to go." Sakura looked up to see Sasori peering over the counter. At once she turned to see Tenten staring.

At once Sakura stood up and grabbed a small paper bag. One by one she dropped the muffins in, making sure she was quick. Sasori smiled, noticing the brunette woman in the distance. He waved as he handed Sakura a five. "She's obsessing over you Sasori. I'm ready to kill her." Sakura gave a small laugh.

Hanging Sasori his change back, Sakura handed over the bag with a smile. "Happens to the best of us Sakura."

The pinkette smirked. "I thought you had things to do today? You've sat over there for the past two hours Sasori."

The red head checked his watch, shrugging. "Eh, this place is pretty nice. Not to mention they've got a hell of a waitress." Sasori smiled. "Do me a favor and tell the pink haired chick that her tip is on the table?"

Sakura nodded. "Get out of here Sasori."

The red-head turned and waved her off. "I'm outta here, I'm gone. Bye princess!" Finally Sasori was out of the café.

From the back, Tenten emerged. "Why does he call you princess? You're far from it." The brunette pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Probably because I don't act like a snobby bitch all the time. Or could it be because I actually do my job? Tenten, I work for my tips instead of standing in the back and doing nothing like you constantly do. My daddy doesn't pay for everything I need." Sakura turned to face the girl who was visibly stunned.

_**ACBF**_

Sakura unlocked the door and stepped into her apartment after another eight-hour shift. Walking through the place, she turned on all the main overhead lights. Everything looked exactly like it did a week ago when she was here last. During the past seven days, she'd spent everyday with either Sasuke or Temari.

The apartment was small. It held a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. It wasn't like Sakura needed much though. She was never home for longer than a few days. It felt weird being by herself again, especially after what had happened the previous night.

Sakura emptied her purse of her tips and left them on the kitchen table. In complete silence, she then plopped down on the living room couch to collect herself. She'd gotten into a fight with Sasuke after she found out that he'd told people they were dating. She's done drugs for the first time. She's drank for the first time. She's stayed the night with the band. At work Sasori stayed for over two hours. She'd gotten into a fight with her coworker and she made over four hundred in tips. The list of events was very random to say the least. Maybe she'd been a bit too hard on Sasuke? The man cared about her, and clearly wanted to be more. Did he know about the drugs? Did he do them? What would he think?

Without thinking Sakura pulled out her cell phone. It was dead. Quickly she went to her bedroom and got the charger, then returned. Quickly she plugged the phone into the wall and watched as it lit up. After the long start up process, Sakura waited until all her notifications came through. There were six text messages from Sasuke. One from Sasori and two from Temari. There were two voice mails from Sasuke, and a total of five missed calls.

Without replying to anything, Sakura brought up the dialer and quickly entered Itachi's number. It rang twice. "Itachi here."

"Itachi, I need to talk to you?" Sakura's voice showed a hint of worry.

"Saku..? It's almost eleven..." His voice went cold. "Are you okay?"

"Itachi, I'm fine." He sighed. Sakura continued. "I need to ask you some questions.. about.." She stopped.

The life was back in Itachi's voice. "Ah, why? Ready for more?" Sakura smiled to herself.

"Not exactly yet." She bit her lip. "It's kind of a face to face thing. Wanna come over?"

There was a playful tone to Itachi's voice. "Hm, I don't know. I mean, it'll cost you. I don't normally make house runs Saku. What's in it for me?" He laughed.

Without thinking, Sakura replied. "You can stay the night."

"Be over in ten. Text me the address?" Sakura could tell that Itachi was smiling.

"Sure." She hung up and quickly typed out the address. At once Sakura leaned back in the kitchen chair. Then after a few minutes she finally processed what she was doing. Her heart raced. She had flirted with Itachi. Itachi was staying the night at her house. She was excited, she couldn't stop smiling.

When Itachi finally knocked on the door it was eleven fifteen. He leaned against the door frame, raising an eyebrow at Sakura. "I don't exactly like kinky clothing in my foreplay Sakura."

Her jaw dropped as Itachi scooted past her and into her apartment. After a few seconds she shut the door and took a deep breath. Finally she turned and spoke, "This is my work uni-" She stopped noticing Itachi taking in everything about the apartment. He seemed almost amused.

After a few quiet moments he shot Sakura a look. "Not what I expected."

"What?" Sakura was dumbfounded.

"Well, I mean you're so lively and playful. This place is dull and boring. It's weird." He shot the girl a smile. "So, that's your uniform? Damn your boss is one lucky man." Itachi smirked.

"She's actually quite nice." Sakura raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds, the oven made a sound. "Ah, shit my food." Within seconds, Sakura was in the kitchen with a plate full of chicken nuggets sitting in front of her on the table. In a small bowl she poured a large amount of ranch dressing. She had a cup of coffee in her hands.

Itachi sat across from her, watching her every move. In his hands he held a glass of water. He couldn't help but smile to himself. In the year he'd known Sakura, he'd never been this close with her. The two talked and were friends, but they never 'hung out'. Not to mention, Sakura ate like a pig. After a few seconds, Itachi finally spoke. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

The question caught Sakura off guard. At once she swallowed her mouth full and took a drink. Slowly she wiped her face off then looked at Itachi. "Does Sasuke know?"

"Know about what?" Itachi took a chicken nugget from her plate.

Sakura smiled. "About the room? The drugs?"

Itachi finished chewing then took a drink. "He doesn't know. He won't ever know. Sasuke's not about that life. He never was. He can't hold his liquor so he stopped drinking. He took some pledge to never do drugs. He's just not like that." Itachi reached for another nugget. "These are good."

"Off brand." Sakura smirked. "What would happen if he found out?"

Itachi stopped mid-chew and shrugged. "He'd probably turn me and the band in." He stuck the rest of the nugget into his mouth. "Sakura, you might not believe me but Sasuke and I aren't really close. We're family, but we're opposites. He's goody goody and I'm well... I'm the bad boy of us."

Sakura stopped and pushed her plate Itachi's way. He gave her a questioning look. "I'm full Itachi." She smiled then took a drink. "What made you go after me last night?"

Itachi paused, setting his chicken back down. "You really want to know?"

"Of course."

"Sasuke told me to go after you and calm you down for him. So I did. I went after you and decided to share my biggest secret with you. You didn't have to do them, but you did. You calmed down didn't you?" Sakura didn't speak. "You did what you wanted, nothing wrong with that. It is what it is Saku."

Itachi finished the nuggets, staring at the place. Slowly he pushed it away. After a few minutes Sakura spoke, "I did that on my own free will, that's true." She paused. "And we did things."

Itachi smiled and he blushed. "All we did was make out. Well, I fingered you but that's it."

At once Sakura's mouth dropped into a wide smile. "Itachi Uchiha, are you blushing?" His face only grew darker. "At this point, I could never be with Sasuke. I mean, it would be keeping a big secret from him. He left countless messages for me. He's upset and wants to talk."

"You talk to him?" He avoided the blushing question.

"No, I called you first. I wanted to find out some things.. now I know and that's the end of that." The pinkette seemed distant.

Slowly Itachi leaned forward, reaching for the girls hands. Softly he spoke, "What's bothering you Saku? You can tell me."

After a few seconds, Sakura looked up into Itachi's eyes. They seemed almost pleading. "I feel like I have to choose between brothers. I want to relive last night. I'd like for that to happen again. But Sasuke wants to be with me. I don't love Sasuke. But, maybe we could give it a go."

Itachi pulled Sakura's hands toward his. Slowly he began. "Sakura, you're a woman. You're capable of making your own decisions... What happened last night, that's never happened to me before." He chuckled. "I've had my share of women before. It felt right to take you there, and to be with you. You're a beautiful girl Sakura, I've always thought that. If you want to be with Sasuke, what's stopping you? Me? Don't do that. Don't pick me because it will end up bad in the end."

Sakura's eyes shined. "I'm not exactly the innocent little girl Itachi. I know what I want, but it's complicated."

"How so?"

Sakura sighed. Slowly she pulled away and stood up, taking the plate to the sink. "I want someone who wants me, that comes from Sasuke. But I want someone spontaneous and out going like you. I have feelings for you both... but I've never told you." Sakura trailed off. "I never told you that I was always more attracted to you than Sasuke. When you come around I'm just instantly in a better mood. While I'm with Sasuke, I'm watching you. Wishing we could be closer, and I could be with you instead of Sasuke."

Strong arms entangled themselves around Sakura's small frame. She simply melted into his touch. "Then don't pick Sasuke. Pick who makes you happier. If it's not me, I understand."

"You don't feel how I feel Itachi. Besides," Itachi rocked his pelvis into Sakura's body. "Things would end back between you and Sasuke."

Itachi's breathing increased as he took in Sakura's intoxicating scent. "Watching you from afar, envying Sasuke. It was always clear that you didn't show any interest and that's what I was going to say last night. Then he showed up." He paused, planting a soft kiss against Sakura's neck. "Last night was the first time you've been away from Sasuke around me. I could say what I wanted. You're different when you're with him. You're unhappy. I can see it in your eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes."

"What do we do?" Sakura's voice was low as she leaned into Itachi.

"We stay exclusive. You and Sasuke stay friends, he will never know. Only the guys from the band, that way they don't ask questions." Itachi laughed, his breath hot against Sakura's skin. "They don't even like Sasuke. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Slowly Sakura turned, now facing Itachi. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. Softly she spoke, "So, you're saying that we're a thing Mr. Uchiha?" Itachi places his hands on Sakura's hips as he gave a small laugh.

Slowly he moved his face up, his nose placed just beside Sakura's. "I do believe we are an item Mrs. Haruno." Upon those words, Itachi leaned in and gently kissed the girls lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another Cliche Band Fic; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Sakura stood in her kitchen, leaning over the counter. The sun was bright through her kitchen window as she swallowed her morning cup of coffee. It brought a calm wave over Sakura's uprising nerves. At once she sat down and covered her face with her hands. Itachi was in her bedroom asleep. She had sex with him last night. He stayed the night with her last night. She was in an exclusive relationship with Sasuke's brother. Sasuke was in love with her.

A deep voice made the girl jump. "Good morning Saku." Itachi's smile was bright against the morning sun. Before Sakura knew it, Itachi was sitting across from her. The man was beautiful even after just waking up. He wore only a pair of boxers, Sakura wore a large t-shirt with a pair of boy shorts. The dark-haired man was sitting with his elbow on the table, his head in his left palm. "You okay?" The worry in his voice broke Sakura from her imagination.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine." The pinkette's expression softened as she smiled, mirroring the man. "It's just, a lot has happened in the past two days." A bit of worry rose back into her voice. "It's all happening so fast."

Itachi frowned, his eyes dark. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable Sakura. That's the last thing I want to do.. trust me. But, yeah it's happening fast. The world works in mysterious ways." Itachi laughed, a small mile began to replace the frown. "What time is it?"

Sakura smiled, turning her head to look at the clock on the oven. "Nine-thirty." Sakura yawned.

Itachi's eyes widened. "This is the earliest I've been up in years Sakura. Kind of nice waking up somewhere else than that damn room."

The pinkette was intrigued. "I mean, I woke up in a comfortable bed. I don't have a hangover. I'm looking at a beautiful girl who's nothing but natural. It's really nice actually." Itachi laughed when a light pink filled Sakura's cheeks. "What are you doing today?" His smile grew wider.

The pinkette sat back and crossed her arms. "It's my day off actually."

Itachi leaned forward, his grin like a child. "Today the guys and the family are going up to Pein's house." Itachi paused. "Well, his parents house haha. Pein's my cousin and they invited us all. They live in this big ass mansion on the beach. I want you to come with us." Itachi's eyes were practically glowing.

Sakura leaned forward, biting her lip. "Family? That means Sasuke's going to be there." Sakura gave the man a questioning look.

"Well, you can tell him you forgive him and you can sit with him on the bus. He'll think nothing is going on. Then, you can hang out with us at the beach. I'm pretty sure that Naruto is going with Sasuke. So, at some point you can sneak away." Itachi stuck his tongue out. "C'mon. Please please please Saku?"

Slowly Sakura scooted her chair back and stood up. She smirked when she walked back toward the living room and Itachi's eyes seemed to follow her. At last she turned to face him. "I've got to get my bathing suit and a towel. My sunglasses are with my purse. I've been dying to wear my new sun dress." The pinkette smiled.

At once Itachi was in front of the pinkette, arms around her to catch her small frame in a hug. "Okay, hurry. We're all meeting at ten thirty at my place. We're taking the tour bus so it'll be comfortable."

_**ACBF**_

When Itachi pulled up in the driveway, nearly everyone was in the tour bus. Sasuke was seated in the window seat of the main table. He watched as Itachi walked around to the passenger seat of his black Audi and opened the door for a young pinkette. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched his brother laugh at something Sakura was saying. At once butterflies filled his stomach. Had this been Itachi's plan? Bring Sakura along with them to Pein's and then everything would be okay for the two?

Before he knew it Sasuke was surrounded by calls from the back of the bus. Sakura and Itachi had just entered the through the front door. A familiar voice called from a few chairs behind him. "Princess! Now I know that today is gonna be a good day." That comment made Sasuke scowl. Sasori was the friend of Itachi's that Sasuke hated the most.

Before he knew it, A short pinkette was standing by the table with a bag over her arm. Her hair hung down past her waist and she wore a short orange and white sundress. It complimented her curves. She held a smile on her face. At once Sasuke forced a smile and started. "Sakura, I'm so so-"

Before he knew it, Sakura plopped down opposite him. "Don't worry about it. I over reacted. But," Sakura paused and raised an eyebrow. "We're not dating."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "We're not dating." At once he smirked. "I'll admire from afar."

Sakura laughed. "That's all I ask."

A few seconds passed before a tall blonde mane with bright blue eyes and scars on his cheeks appeared next to Sasuke. His crooked grin made the two laugh. "Did I miss anything guys?"

Sasuke laughed and shoved the guy onto the floor. "Didn't miss a thing Naruto."

_**ACBF**_

The mansion sat on an elevated piece of land. It had three floors and was seventeen thousand square feet. The front entrance opened up into a large room with twin marble staircases. To the left was a large meeting hall, to the right a movie theater. In the middle of the staircases stood a double door that led into the kitchen and dining area. The second floor left hall was the guest area. It was equipped with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a game room and a recording studio. The right hall held the master bedroom as well as a sauna, home office and the library. In the middle of the long hall, between the two staircases stood an elevator. It led to the third floor. The third floor was Pein's own pent house. It had a master bedroom, sitting area, indoor pool, balcony, glass wall, bar, fish tank and plasma screen television.

Outside the house sat on an open four acres. The house sat back toward the ocean but still quite a distance. The beach was blocked off by a tall privacy fence. It held a tiki bar, sitting area, shelter house, dock and volleyball court. The main drive way was curved, in the middle there stood a large hand crafted fountain. Throughout the courtyard there stood a rose garden, vineyard, gazebo, vegetable garden, four-wheeler track, and various sitting arrangements.

"This place is incredible." Sakura's voice was in shock at she stood outside the tour bus. She stared in awe at the mansion and all it's glory.

Pein wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He laughed. "My parents are known for the many parties they throw. Our family is huge so we often hold large events here. We've held charity events, concerts, movie screening and just different parties. My mom is big into landscaping so..." He shrugged. "There's always people here. Everyone knows us and when we're in town there's paparazzi here. But this time it wasn't broadcasted so I think we'll be fine. Overwhelming huh?" Pein's smile was wide.

The pinkette nodded her head. "Yeah, overwhelming is an understatement."

Pein erupted with laughter. "Well, you're finally used to constantly being with us so I guess you'll be here more often. My home is your home Saku. Glad to have you!"

From the house emerged a rather large group of people. First off was a tall woman with long orange hair. She had the same purple eyes as Pein and her smile was large. She ran with great speed and finally caught him in a hug. "Honey, I'm so glad you're home! We've all missed you so much!"

Pein pulled away. "Mom, I missed you too."

From the group emerged a tall brunette man with the same purple eyes. "Hey son." He caught Pein in a hug. "Good to see you!" He grinned widely.

At once Pein's mother turned and trapped Itachi in her arms. "Itachi, how dare you ignore your aunt! I've watched you grow up and you've forgotten about me!"

Itachi laughed as he wrapped his arms around the woman. "Auntie Aki, I've missed you." After a few seconds she pulled away.

Aki quickly scanned over the crowd, eyes stopping on the pinkette. At once she walked forward and smiled at the girl. "You're the one I've seen in the magazines lately! You really are beautiful!" At once the woman caught Sakura in her arms. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Aki, but you can call me auntie! This house is yours dear!"

Slowly she pulled back and smiled widely at the girl. Sakura blushed. "I'm Sakura, thank you so much!"

At once Aki backed up and smiled at the group of people. "Come, you all much be hungry aster a two-hour drive! I've prepared lunch, so go and eat!"

Inside Sakura realized how many people really did come in her group. Itachi and Sasuke's parents were there. The whole band including Pein's girlfriend Konan was there. Then Naruto and her. The kitchen was large, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha sitting at the bar along with Aki and her husband. The remaining group sat around a large table. In the middle sat a large meatloaf, mashed potatoes, rolls, gravy, various vegetables and fruits as well as three large pitchers of lemonade.

"Sakura." Pein talked with a mouth full of potatoes. "How you like the house so far?"

The pinkette smiled. "It's beautiful, incredible actually. How long have you guys had it?"

The orange headed man laughed. "I grew up here actually. Originally the third floor was an exclusive club, but when I turned sixteen mom and dad had it redone for me. It's soundproof so the parties get crazy." His eyes seemed delighted. "If you want I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind showing you around. I mean, he and Sasuke have pretty much grown up here too."

Aki interrupted their conversation. "Pein, I forgot to tell you. I invited some people and they should start arriving around three. The Yamanaka's and the Hyuuga's will be here. I invited the Hatake's too. But Sakumo's niece and nephew are in town so they'll be here too. I hope you don't mind."

Deidara laughed and held up a finger. "As long as the news ain't here I'm good Aki." He grinned brightly as the woman returned to the counter.

Itachi smiled across the table as Sakura. "I'll show you around Saku. The place is incredible." He paused. "We'll be joined by Ino, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Kakashi and his family. They're good family friends. It'll be fun I promise."

_**ACBF**_

"So Pein and Sasuke never really got along either. He was always the youngest one of the family." Itachi finished a story he'd been telling Sakura while on their walk. The whole place was a lot to take in. After all, she herself lived in a single bedroom apartment. To have real friends who lived in mansions was something so foreign to her.

"So your whole life it's always been you?" Sakura questioned.

Itachi contemplated her question. "Sasuke and I were civil, but never close. We're family, I love him and all but we're just not that close. We grew up with different outlooks and we took different paths. I mean, I was always into music and my friends were so different from Sasuke's. Our..." He paused, looking at a rose as they walked through the garden. "Views. Our views were different. He always looked at things with a business aspect and I was more carefree about everything. Sasuke and I have different view on a lot of things. Like one of the things I told you about. He hates drugs, doesn't want a part of them."

Sakura nodded. She watched as the two finally came to the end of the rose garden. The two were now standing by another sitting arrangement. "Have you always partied?"

Itachi gave a small laugh. "Well, I mean I had my share. Originally I only drank. So when Pein got that room upstairs, he stocked the bar himself. Aki didn't really care, she was more laid back. He often threw parties and our friends were always invited. Along the way we started smoking, then about six years ago we started coke. I mean, I'm twenty-six now. So I know what I'm doing, you know?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm still not old enough to drink. Only a few more months though." She stuck her tongue out. "Doesn't mean I haven't. As you clearly saw." She winked.

"Oh naughty naughty Saku." Itachi teased, wrapping an arm around Sakura slim torso. "It's funny watching how Sasuke reacts when I talk to you. He gets pissed."

Sakura looked up at the man walking alongside her. "What?"

"He glares and his eyes get dark. His look when you got out of my car was priceless." Itachi laughed. "Oh, but he'll be okay later. Ino will be here."

Sakura leaned into Itachi's side. "What's with him and Ino?"

Itachi's laugh subsided. "Well, Sasuke's old flame through high school was Ino. She's got it bad for him and he knows that. Everyone knows that. She's constantly all over him and when we come here she always just appears." Itachi smirked. "She'll shit when she sees him with you. She's one of the girls who keeps up with our family gossip. It'll be interesting."

Sakura smiled to herself. "The guys know?"

Itachi pulled her closer to his side. "Told them on the bus."

_**ACBF**_

"Oh Sasuke!" A high-pitched voice rang through the beach as a blonde woman in a skimpy purple bathing suit made her way through the yard. Her make-up was done to make her eyes stand out and she wore red lipstick. Upon catching sight of the man beside a petite pinkette, the blonde stopped and waved her hand high in the air, sticking her chest out.

From the volleyball court, Sasori's sarcasm brought about a cheer of laughter. "Oh, Sasuke your best friend is here. Oh Ino! Ino, Sasuke's been dying to see you." The man smirked as the group erupted with laughter. Slowly Sasuke turned and mouthed a big 'fuck you' in Sasori's direction.

Quickly the blonde made her way towards the two sitting on the edge of the beach and she sat down between them, practically sitting on Sakura. At once Ino wrapped her arms around the dark-haired man. "Sasuke, I've missed you. It's been too long." At that she turned to the pinkette gave a sly smile. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, model." She stuck out a manicured hand to the pinkette.

Sakura accepted and smiled devilishly. "Aspiring vocalist and part-time waitress."

Ino smirked. "Cute." Upon that she turned back to Sasuke who rolled his eyes. "So tell me, hows city life?" Sakura couldn't help but feel instant anger. Who did the blonde think she was?

From the distance, Itachi's deep voice rang. "Come play ball with us Sakura. We could use another player." He winked as the pinkette stood up and left Sasuke with his friend. He simply turned and watched her walk away to join the fun.

Kakashi was a tall man with a full six pack. He was pale with light gray hair that spiked naturally. He was joined by his cousins Rin and Obito. Rin was the same height as Sakura, and she had short brown hair with purple tattoos upon her cheeks. Obito was medium height and he had dark black hair. His eyes were a deep charcoal color. The Hyuuga's were made up of Neji, Hinata and a younger girl named Hanabi. Neji had long brunette hair that fell to his knees. Hinata was a taller girl with a large bust and purple hair that was tied in a ponytail. Hanabi was a scrawny girl with dark brown hair. She was clearly younger than the rest of the group. She only stayed for a few minutes before leaving to go back to her parents. The whole group openly accepted Sakura.

The rest of the afternoon went on with swimming, volleyball, more swimming, four wheeling, more volleyball, dinner and then late night swimming. All the while, Ino stayed stuck to Sasuke's side. Every chance she got she'd cut off his conversations with Sakura. So naturally she quit trying to converse with him and she stuck with the rest of the group.

It was eleven and most of the group had found their way back into the water. Sakura sat alongside Hinata and Rin. All three of them hit it off really well.

Hinata was the first one to mention anything. "You know, I don't think you should let Ino get to you. She's always like that with everyone and none of us really like her. She thinks that because she'd a model that we'll all automatically bow to her. She's constantly as Sasuke's side."

Rin smiled. "You're really pretty Sakura, it shouldn't bother you. You and Sasuke are good friends and that's obvious. Ino's just a bitch. In high school her nickname was Miss Piggy."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Itachi warned me about her, guess I should have known." The three girls sat laughing uncontrollably.

Sasori emerged from the water with a bright smile on his face. He stood over Sakura, laughing as she complained about his dripping hair. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Most of us are staying here tonight with Pein. You wanna stay too?"

From behind them Sasuke cut in. "Sakura, I don't think you'd like to stay here. You don't really know anyone that well..." Where did he come from.

Showing annoyance on his face Sasori replied with his back to Sasuke. "Sakura, I'll drive you home later. Pein will let me borrow his car." He winked, making sure the three girls caught his hints. At last he turned to face Sasuke. "I'm sure we can let Sakura decide Sasuke. She's a big girl."

At once Sakura chimed in. "Sasuke, I've gotten to know Hinata and Rin pretty well. I think I'll be fine. I'll just take Sasori up on his offer later." She smiled when Sasuke crossed his arms. "I'll be fine."

From the distance Sasuke's father called. "Sasuke, it's time to go. Come on." Upon hearing that Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He wasn't happy. "Ino, walk back with me." He barked and she followed happily. Without a goodbye Sasuke walked back to the house, Ino at his side.

At once Hinata sighed. "Why is he always crying about something? You wanna stay here and have a little fun, he needs to quit being a little cry baby." She was clearly annoyed.

It was ten minutes before the group migrated around a small fire they'd built on the beach. Kakashi, Rin and Obito had left. All of them were smiles and giggles. Itachi finally spoke. "Alright guys, I've got to let you in on something. I know we always keep this shit between our group but this has really got to stay between us." Everyone nodded. "Sakura and I are together."

The pinkette turned her head to face Itachi. "I thought we were staying exclusive?" A pink fell upon her cheeks. Hinata squealed with delight.

Itachi smiled. "Sakura, we've all grown up together. This whole group, we've been friends since we were kids. We tell each other everything, always have. This is our thing. The secret is safe with them." He smiled. "Plus I'm safe to do this now that Sasuke's gone." He leaned down and pulled Sakura's face to his, placing a hard passionate kiss on her lips. After a few second he pulled away and smiled, biting his lip.

From across the circle Pein laughed. "Well then, congrats tot he happy couple. Now, let's celebrate. Party in my room? You're all staying the night right?"

Everyone nodded and at once Sasori threw a bucket of water onto the fire. Quickly the group made their way inside and up to Pein's room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another Cliche Band Fic; An xxKaat Original**_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

"From this point until tomorrow, no one unlocks the elevator. No one leaves and no one goes downstairs. No one makes any calls and no one contacts anyone. The pool is off limits, I don't want any deaths on my hands. Understood?" Pein was stern as he locked the elevator out of use.

His room reminded Sakura of the neon room at the mansion. The whole top outline of the room was a large foot by foot fish tank. The underneath was a neon blue light that just barely illuminated the room. Pein pulled down a large picture frame and unlocked a hidden safe. Inside were large bags of marijuana, cocaine and various needles filled with a brown liquid. He threw the contents of the safe onto the large table in the main living room. One by one, joints and blunts were rolled and smoked. Lines of coke were separated and three needles were used.

Pein and Konan were the first to leave the main room. They stumbled through to Pein's room and started their round of sexual intercourse. The door was open and anyone in the room could hear them. Deidara and Hinata both resided on Pein's wrap around couch. They say taking shots while each of them smoked a joint. Their slurred conversations turned into soft murmurs as they relaxed into a deep conversation about life.

Itachi held Sakura in his left arm and a bottle of Jack in his right hand. Every few seconds the man would snort to make sure his high would reach its maximum. Sakura stood with a blunt in her mouth, long drag after long drag. Every few seconds the pinkette would lean back and watch as Itachi took a drag. The two were standing over the balcony. From this spot, the ocean looked beautiful under the moonlight. It was a sight Sakura would never forget.

"How does Pein get away with it?" Sakura slurred as Itachi wrapped his arms around her, dropping the now empty bottle of Jack.

Itachi chuckled against Sakura's cold skin. "The whole floor is sound proof. Auntie Aki knows about the weed, but she doesn't really give a fuck. We're all adults, so she just stays away. She's got some real good incense that take the smell away fast." Itachi spoke slowly. "She says that as long as we don't get caught, she won't talk. Pein's mom was always the favorite. His dad don't know though, so we don't say anything when he's around. Only thing he thinks we do is drink."

Sakura smiled, practically melting into Itachi. "What's in those needles Neji and Pein used?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Heroin. That's some shit I'll never do. But if they want to.. fuck it."

Slowly Itachi pulled away, pulling Sakura with him. "C'mon. I need another round." He slowly tapped his nose, opening the door for Sakura to make her way through. Once she was inside he shut the door behind him and locked it tightly. She sat beside Sasori who leaned back, smoking a blunt.

"Shit Itachi. Line me some too? I can't see straight enough to do it." He let out a high pitch laugh then smiled at Sakura. "Princess, I'd have never guessed you to be the party type." Sasori paused when he heard a loud moan from Pein's room. "Konan's loud as fuck, it's annoying. Anyway, princess you've got to be my favorite so far. I don't understand why Sasuke's such a little bitch sometimes."

Itachi snorted two lines, one in each nostril. At once he looked up with a lousy grin on his face. "Sasori, what the fuck are you talking about?" He laughed.

"Shit man, I don't know." Sasori turned his head back to Sakura and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Slowly Sakura smirked and scooted toward the edge of the couch. At once she rolled a bill and mirrored Itachi's actions, snorting two half lines in each nostril. "I'm pretty sure I know Sasori." At once she leaned back and snorted until she didn't feel anything in her nose anymore.

"Shit Itachi." Sasori's voice was distant. "You better get this bitch before she goes and fucks shit up."

Neji, who'd been sitting opposite the group, spoke with slurred speech. "Sasori, shut the fuck up. You have no idea what you're saying."

Ignoring everyone around her, Sakura stood up and walked toward Itachi. Without thinking, she took off her sundress and let it fall to the floor. She wore a black bra and a black thong. At once she straddled Itachi and made her intentions clear. Slowly she rocked against Itachi's body, listening as he let out small moans. When she felt him press into her, she leaned down and kissed him roughly.

Sasori whistled. "Get em' princess." He began to drink another bottle.

Sakura's actions sent Itachi into a deep longing. At once he leaned up and threw her down into the couch. Without any foreplay, he pulled a condom wrapper from his pocket and quickly opened it. "Always gotta be ready baby." When it was on he wasted no time getting straight to things. He was rough. With every thrust, Sakura screamed a cry of pleasure.

_**ACBF**_

Sasuke sat on the bus staring out the window. He was the only person currently awake on their journey home. He sat with a blanket around his shoulders. In his lap sat his phone. Every few minutes he'd check the screen. Every time it was blank. After almost twenty minutes he gave in and dialed a memorized number again. He listened as the phone rang. "Hey there, this is Sakura. Sorry I didn't catch your call. Leave a message and I'll get back at you."

"Damn it." He hung up and slammed his phone back into his lap. He glanced at the seat to his right. His blonde haired friend snored peacefully, covered in a light green blanket.

_**ACBF**_

Sakura awoke to the sound of glass. Slowly she opened her eyes one by one. The bright light made her head pound. Slowly she sat up, palming a warm chest underneath her. At once Sakura looked around the room. There were various bottles everywhere. Sasori was sleeping peacefully on the couch near her. Across from where Sakura was located, Hinata slept peacefully. Deidara's blonde hair fanned out across the bar as his snores filled the empty space of the room. Neji was passed out in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Slowly Sakura lowered her head and watched as a sleeping Itachi laid beneath her. A small smile crossed his lips as his chest slowly rose and fell again. She noted that Itachi wore only his boxers and Sakura was wearing her bra and his shorts from the previous day. His arms were wrapped around her lower back. The pinkette smiled.

"Morning." A deep voice called. Sakura turned to reveal Pein moving around the kitchen with a trash bag. One by one he threw twelve bottles into the bag. There were empty food boxes in the bag too. The man looked tired, but he still moved quickly to attempt to clean the place.

"Good morning Pein." Sakura replied, her voice groggy. With a small smile, Pein sat down the bag and moved toward the sitting area. Quickly he picked up the various bags and unused needles and took them back over to the safe. When the table was clear, the man closed the safe and twisted the combination lock. At once he rehung the picture frame and made sure it was straight. When that was done, Pein went back to cleaning up the room.

A sudden pull forced Sakura to grab onto the back of the couch. At once she looked down to reveal red eyes staring up at her. Slowly Itachi smiled. "Sleep well beautiful?" He winked and ran a hand through his mess of hair. Itachi yawned and positioned himself so that he was sitting up with Sakura in his lap.

The pinkette smiled and quietly leaned forward to kiss the man. "I slept well actually." She leaned forward and rested her head on Itachi's shoulder. "And you?"

Itachi's arms tightened around Sakura's frame. "Best night of sleep I've had in awhile. I don't mind waking up with you Saku. It's nice." Itachi smiled into Sakura's pink hair.

A groggy voice called out. "What the fuck happened last night?" Sakura and Itachi both turned to see Sasori sitting up with dark eyes. He rubbed his eye and put a hand to his head. "I can't remember a thing." Slowly Sasori looked around the room and his gaze stopped on the bar. "Why the fuck is Deidara on the bar?" He forced a smile.

Itachi gave a weak laugh. "Why the fuck is Neji on the kitchen floor?"

Sasori managed a laugh as he sat back and pulled a carton of cigarettes from his pocket. "Beats me." He lit the stick and took a long drag. "Shit man, that was crazy as fuck."

Sakura groaned as she looked at her phone. At once she threw the device back tot eh table and watched as the battery fell out. Itachi frowned at the girl. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Sasuke's on my ass again." She reached out and place the batter back into place. After a few seconds her phone was back on and she handed Itachi the small electronic. _Hey Saku, you okay? _Next message. _I hope Sasori got you home safe. _Next message. _I called you and you're not answering. You're probably asleep. When you get the chance, call me. I'm worried about you._ Next message. _Sakura I went to your apartment earlier and you weren't there. I know you didn't come home. Where the fuck are you? _Next message. _Okay cool. Ignore me. Fuck it._

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Damn. He's annoying. How do you stand it?" Without thinking Itachi pressed Sasuke's contact button and hit send. When Sakura's eyes grew wide he put a finger to his lips. The phone was on speaker.

"Sakura, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke sounded distressed.

"Actually no, this is Itachi." Itachi smirked as Sasori who took another drag.

A sigh. "Where the hell are you? Why do you have Sakura's phone? Let me talk to her Itachi." His voice grew shorter. "Let me talk to her. Now."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that little bro. Sakura's asleep right now. She got sick last night and we think dinner didn't settle with her. She's been up all night and she's finally getting some sleep." Itachi smiled at Sakura who let out a breath she'd been holding.

"What!?" Sasuke's voice boomed through the phone. "Itachi you mean to tell me that Sakura's sick and you haven't done a damn thing? What the hell? I knew I couldn't trust you or Sasori. Now Sakura's sick. She's got work today Itachi." It was clear that Sasuke wasn't very happy.

Itachi frowned. "I think you need to calm the fuck down Sasuke. Sakura's fine and I'm taking care of her. I already called the cafe and they know she's not gonna be in today. As for Sasori... don't shit talk my friends because someone pissed in your cheerios. I'm sure that Sakura wouldn't like the fact that you blew up her phone, acting like a little bitch." Sasori made a fist and smiled. Sakura couldn't help but smirk.

"You went through her messages? How inconsiderate Itachi." Sasuke sighed. "Just have her call me when she's awake okay?"

"Sure thing lover boy." With that Itachi hung up and handed the phone to Sakura. "Problem solved. Now call the cafe and tell them you're sick. End of our troubles." At once Sakura took the phone and Itachi leaned back.

While sakura talked to her manager Deidara moaned from the bar. "Sasuke in the morning is something I don't exactly like. Please tell me he's not coming here." The blonde man sat up and looked around the room at his friends. Pein gave him an annoyed look and at once he realized that he was sleeping on the bar. "Shit." He leaped down and walked across the room to take a seat near Sasori.

Itachi waited until Sakura's phone conversation was over. "She's not really sick, we're just a few hours from home and Sasuke's being annoying."

At once Sakura sat her phone on the table once again and smiled. "Everything's taken care of."

Deidara moaned. "Thank fucking god. That little prick pisses me off so bad. Especially after last night with Ino. I can't deal with either of them." Deidara lit a cigarette and took a drag. "So the plan for today is?"

Sasori threw the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray. He stood up and stretched. "We got a recording today at four. I'm guessing we grab some food and go. It's out in Vermillion. That's about two hours from here."

Sakura protested from the couch. "Hello? I have no clothes. What am I supposed to do?"

"I've got clothes here Sakura. You can find something." Konan yawned from the hallway. She wore a simply white mini dress and purple heels. Her hair was pulled into a short, spiky ponytail and her make-up was half done from yesterday. "It's no problem, c'mon."

_**ACBF**_

Sakura sat beside Konan in a large room. She wore a dark pair of shorts and a large Akatsuki t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her bangs hung down over her left eye. She wore no make-up but she was beautiful. The room boomed with the music that was being created in the room opposite of the glass.

Itachi held a pair of headphones over his ears as he kept his eyes closed and sang with his whole heart. "We can be who we are, now we are alive. We can fight, they can not contain us. It's who we are. We are undying. We are forever." The band was currently recording a song that Itachi had written about a month ago. It was called _Who We Are._

Watching Itachi sing, it was a side of him that she'd never seen. He let his emotions take control and his eyes held deep secrets behind the words. He was beautiful, his voice was perfection. His body moved with the beat of the music and his face held raw, unspoken emotion. This was the real Itachi. This was his escape. He was beautiful. Around the room were various instruments and each man seemed lost in their music. Every so often Deidara, Pein and Sasori would lean into a microphone that hung from the ceiling in front of them. Their faces showed the same emotion that Itachi's did.

The song came to a close and the producer clapped. A sly smile crossed his face. At once he leaned forward and softly spoke into the small microphone. "Good job boys, you never fail to please. I like the new hardness of this song. It's a totally different feel and I expect this to go big." The man was rather large and he had long white hair that fell into a bushy ponytail in the back. He wore a black suit. "That's a wrap boys."

In complete sync the band replied, "Thanks Jiraiya."

_**ACBF**_

Sakura arrived at her apartment door at six. It was a rather cool day for July, but nonetheless it was nice. When she reached her apartment door she turned to face Itachi. He smiled and gave a small laugh. With his hand in his pocket he spoke. "I've gotta give you some alone time sooner or later Saku." He smirked. "Feel better." A wink. "We wouldn't want Sasuke to rush you to the hospital." Upon that Itachi leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the pinkette's lips.

Sakura pulled away and smiled. "Try not to miss me too much." She winked and watched as Itachi walked backwards, making his way down the small sidewalk.

After a few seconds Sakura got the door open and she made one last look. Itachi was standing beside his black Audi. He raised his voice. "I miss you already." With that he waved and Sakura turned to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another Cliche Band Fic; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, it seemed as though Itachi's plan was flawless. By day Sakura stood as Sasuke's best friend, and by night she stayed as Itachi's love. In those few months, Akatsuki really took off into the spotlight. The band released a new CD and they were instantly put in the spotlight. Itachi was thankful for the large fan base the band had gained. It seemed that it became a daily struggle to go out into public. The paparazzi seemed to triple on the band, and they were constantly called for news interviews. It seemed that everything began to take off for them.

As for Sasuke, seeing his brothers career take off was a big weight off his shoulders. It seemed that Itachi was constantly gone and that left him feeling a little less jealous over his blooming relationship with Sakura. It seemed that the two had gotten much closer and it made him jealous. Of course Itachi was aware of his brothers feelings for Sakura. The more time that passed, it seemed that Sasuke had another girl in his shadow though. That someone was no one else other than Ino.

Itachi's music career gave Mr. Uchiha the clear intention of turning over the family business to Sasuke. It seemed as though Itachi had it on his own, and he told his father that he wasn't giving up music anytime soon. So just like that, Sasuke inherited the family business. In no time he was earning millions a day and he even hired Ino as his personal assistant. He was constantly spending time with her and that forced him to see that Ino really wasn't as bad as he thought. With his busy life in business, Sasuke didn't have as much free time as he'd like. It seemed that he and Sakura were parting and it bothered him. But in the recent time being, Sakura had changed into a more social and outgoing person.

It was winter now and the Uchiha mansion was filled from wall to wall with people. It was the release of Akatsuki's third album and the start of their sixty day tour. Tonight would be the start of the tour, and only the most famous stars and personal friends of the band were invited. The bar was fully stocked, every table was packed and the dance floor was full of people eager to hear the new album.

At the bar sat a young and slender pinkette. She sat beside Neji Hyuuga who wore a red button up and suit pants. Sakura wore a black form-fitting dress. The left shoulder held a sleeve that covered her whole arm down to the write and the right was strapless. She wore silver sparking heels that made her three inches taller than he really was, but it didn't make much of a difference. Her hair was loosely curled down her back, bangs now grown out and pulled back. The two were sharing a drink on Neji.

At once Neji stood up and reached for Sakura's hand. "The band has an exclusive section set up in front of the stage with twelve chairs. We better get our seats quickly Saku. If we wait any longer we're not going to be able to make it through the crowd."

Together the two made their way through he crowd, pushing their way past various people. At last they reached a taped off section. In the center opening stood a security guard with a clip board. Neji smiled, "Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno." At once the man smiled and allowed the two into the area. Exactly in the middle was a seat that read _Princess_. Sakura couldn't help but smirk.

Taking her seat Sakura looked around the taped off section. Neji and Hinata were sat on either side of Sakura. To Hinata's right sat Kakashi, Obito and Rin. In a far seat in the back in the corner of the section sat Jiraiya who smiled and waved at the pinkette. Behind Sakura sat Konan who held a martini glass in her hand. Beside her sat her sat another young woman named Kureani. She had black curly hair. She was the woman who Sakura met the first night she spent with Itachi. In the remaining seats sat various people that Sakura had never met.

The pinkette's thoughts were broken when the crowd standing behind her let out a scream. At once she looked up to reveal Itachi wearing a black muscle shirt and dress pants. He smirked and looked down at the girl. He winked and turned back to his microphone.

After a few minutes Itachi returned to the mic and the room went silent. He took a breath. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to the kick off show for our winter tour. I'm rather really excited for this and I hope you are too." At once the crowd let out a cheer. Itachi smiled and licked his lips. "With that I'd like to begin." He paused and smirked. "This first song goes out to my favorite girl who's here tonight. She's beautiful actually and well... she means a lot to me." At once Sakura blushed and couldn't help but smile.

At once the guitar started, and then the band busted into song, forcing the crowd to cheer. At once Itachi moved the microphone stand and he began. "I feel the salty waves come in, I feel them crash against my skin. And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win. There's a haze above my TV that changes everything I see. And maybe if I continue watching I'll lose the traits that worry me." At once Itachi turned his head and locked eyes with Sakura. "Can we fast forward to go down on me?" He winked and pulled away as he sprung into the chorus.

At once Sakura gasped, her eyes wide with wonder. She felt a nervous feeling in her stomach as she smiled. "Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective. You come along because I love your face and I'll admire your expensive taste. And who cares divine intervention? I wanna be praised from a new perspective. But leaving now would be a good idea, so catch me up I'm getting out of here." At once the music took over and Sakura raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip as her thoughts drifted.

A tall man in a suit appeared at the exclusive entrance. At once he took a deep breath and spoke, "Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi is my brother."

The security looked up and down the list. He shook his head and gave an emotionless expression. "Sorry sir, no Sasuke on here."

Sasuke gaped as he caught sight of his friends in the comfy chairs. There in the middle was his pink headed interest. "Are you fucking serious?" He sighed and turned away, making his way back through the crowd. "This is the last straw Itachi." His eyes red with anger.

Back in the pit, everyone was on their feet. Sakura swayed with the music and danced alongside Hinata. The music flowed through her ears as Itachi's voice echoed through the room. From behind her came the screams of fans, musical artists, producers, news casters and friends. The song was different than the bands usual tone, but the song really hit it off with the crowd. The rest of the night seemed to go on that way. Screaming guests, dancing in the exclusion area, and constant eye contacts with Itachi.

_**ACBF**_

It was nearly eleven when the band finished and the crowd dispersed around the Uchiha manor. There were fans outside, new casters around every corner, famous vocal artists and even some record producers. The flashy scene gave Sakura a rush that she would have hated mere months ago. In complete truth, the pinkette was having a ball. The music over the speakers kept the floor going and some of the tables opened up. People left right after the concert, some made their way to the back side and blocked off section of the Uchiha courtyard.

"Nice to know Itachi thought to include you in his little 'exclusive section'." Sakura turned to spot a fuming Sasuke. The mans eyes were dark and he sat alongside a blonde beauty.

"Well, I didn't know you weren't put in there? You don't have to give me shit for it Sasuke." Sakura's tone was a little more harsh than intended. At once she knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Sasuke leaped from his seat and was immediately in front of Sakura. "You mean, it shouldn't bother me that Itachi's constantly including in shit and not me? He's me fucking brother Sakura. He knows how I feel about you and yet he constantly invites you to everything. You're all the sudden close with the band and I'm expected to sit back and be okay with everything?" Sasuke was shouting. A small group turned to watch the scene but then quickly scattered.

Sakura took a deep breath. "What, you're jealous because I don't feel the same way that you do?" The blow caught Sasuke off guard. "I'm allowed to have friends. So what? I'm getting close with Itachi and the band and you're giving me shit because I want to live a little? I'm living my life and you can't tell me what to do Sasuke."

"I fucking care about you!" Sasuke fought back. "Forgive me for caring about you and not wanting you to get hurt. You're hanging around with a bunch of rockers who would get you hurt. I don't understand why you chose them over me Sakura. I know what's best for you!" His finger was in Sakura's face.

At once Sakura dropped her purse and the nearby crowd stood staring. "You know what's best for me? Fuck Sasuke! You smother me! You don't know anything about me! A few months ago I hated shit like this and you didn't seem to take the hint when I didn't want to come. You ignored me at the beach for that bitch." Sakura pointed a finger at Ino who gaped. "I want to live my life my way. If you don't like that then I don't really give a fuck. You don't control me Sasuke. I don't live the 'big business' life you do. I don't choose to spend my time with well-behaved rich snobs that practically shower in their wealth." Sakura was fuming. "I'm not you. I never was. I never wanted you and you constantly pushed yourself on me. You don't need to turn around a treat me like shit because of that."

At once Sakura was pulled back by strong arms. A familiar voice spoke. "Sasuke, I think you need to leave." Sasori.

"Why the fuck should I listen to a piece of shit like you? You're not my friend. You're not my family. You're nothing to me." Sasuke moved forward and got in Sasori's face.

At once Sasori freely let Sakura go. He smiled and gave a small laugh. "Such big words for such a little guy Sasuke. I'm pretty sure Sakura made her point clear that she doesn't want you around. I simply came to defend her and stop this scene that you've caused." Sasori motioned to the large circle that had grown around the group. "This doesn't have to happen here. But I mean, if you don't wanna listen then I guess..." He shrugged.

"Sasori, leave me the fuck alone." At that Sasuke punched Sasori causing him to jerk his head to the left. The crowd gasped and Sasori's face went blank.

Slowly the red-head turned back toward Sasuke and smiled. "You son of a bitch." He swung and the punch landed Sasuke square in the face. As he fell to the ground, Sasuke kicked Sasori in the shin causing him to fall with him. At once the punches and kicks became harder and both men grunted, rolling around on the floor. Sasori got the upper hand and punched Sasuke straight in the eye. On that Sasuke aimed up and straight into Sasori's jaw.

"That is enough." Itachi grabbed Sasori and pulled him back. Sasori's once white overcoat was now blood spotted. Neji pulled Sasuke back who pushed him away and simply glared as Sasori. Every few seconds Sasuke felt his nose. Sure enough, blood poured. Sasuke's lip was busted. Sasori had a black eye.

Pein and Deidara held onto Sasori who tried to lunge forward back at Sasuke. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to beat your ass kid." Sasori barked at the raven haired man. Before he could manage another word, Itachi turned and gave him a hard look.

At once Itachi looked over to Sasuke who was blood covered. "What in the fuck is going on here Sasuke?"

The man smirked. "I was having a civil conversation with Sakura and Sasori had to come and run his mouth."

Sasori barked once again. "Bullshit. You were screaming at her. Anyone in this damned circle could vouch for that."

Itachi turned his head back to Sasuke who glared at the red-head. "Is this true?"

"Maybe I wouldn't have said anything if my name would have been on that-"

"This whole fucking thing is over that stupid list!?" Itachi's voice boomed. The whole manor was silent.

Sasuke turned to give a look to Sakura who shook. "Sakura's always with you now. Did you ever stop and think 'Hey, my brother is in love with her?' Yeah. Itachi, I'm jealous. I sit back and look over the company while you get all the girls with that shit you call music. You're my brother. You're supposed to be in my life. You're in Sakura's life more than you're in mine."

Without thinking Itachi blurted, "It's because I love her." Another gasp. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but words never came. The once feisty Sasori was now standing up straight, his posture perfect. He stood completely still. The whole room was in shock. Even Itachi.

"W-What?" Sasuke practically choked on his word.

At once Itachi held a hand out to Sakura who stayed still for a moment. After a few seconds she moved forward and slowly walked toward Itachi. The man put his arm around the pinkette. For a split second she met eyes with Sasuke, but she quickly looked away. The room was silent again as the scene unraveled. Slowly Itachi spoke. "Sakura and I are together Sasuke..." He looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were dark and unreadable. For a split second it looked as if Sasuke would burst into tears.

"H-How long?" Sasuke's voice was quiet.

Softly Sakura answered his question. "Five months, Sasuke." Sakura couldn't look up to meet his gaze.

Slowly Sasuke turned to Neji who began to back up. "You knew... Neji?" Sasuke's gaze was confused and hurt. Without words Neji turned away. At once Sasuke turned back toward the couple. "Well congratulations to the happy couple.." He gave a weak smile. Sasuke blinked a few times and took a deep breath. "Well, it seems I'm not wanted here. Ino." He held an arm out to the blonde woman who took place beside him. "Sakura, I hope he makes you happy..." He turned to his brother. "Itachi..."

_**ACBF **_

Without anymore words Sasuke turned and slowly trudged out of the room. The after party hadn't even begun and it had already ended. With sincere apologies Itachi sent the crowd off. Reporters had their latest scoops and videos with the Uchiha family drama.

Sakura sat in a chair, her face in her hands. Make-up lined her face as she cried. Her body shook violently as the recent events played over and over in her head. It had been nearly a half hour since the house emptied out and Itachi sat across from Sakura, his hand on her back.

When the two were finally alone Itachi started. "He'd find out sooner or later. I'm sorry Sakura." He sighed. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to say it I was just so pissed." Itachi lowered his head. Before he knew it, Sakura was sitting in his lap, her head in the crook of his neck.

"Please don't apologize Itachi. You're not the only one to blame. I'm the reason for this." Sakura's voice was weak.

"Sasuke pushed you away. This is no one's fault Saku." Itachi wrapped his arms around the pinkette. "It's time that Sasuke needs and I know that he'll come around. The only thing you have to worry about is the headlines. All those reporters have their new story. The Uchiha brothers face off over mystery girl. Damn Sasori and his short temper."

To his surprise Sakura managed a small laugh. "He tried to break up the argument and Sasuke egged him on. Sasuke threw the first punch, not Sasori."

Itachi gave a small smile. "Sasori cares about you a lot. He'd do anything for you. He hates Sasuke. Sasuke hates him. Sasori's probably in a great mood now."

"Damn right I am." Both Sakura and Itachi looked toward the nearby doorway. There stood a weakened Sasori with a black eye. He could barely open it and his right arm dangled to his side. "All that matters is that neither of you have to keep this hidden now. Sasuke knows, he'll deal with it. Are you both okay?"

Itachi nodded. "I just lost my brother. We were never close to begin with."

Sakura sniffled. "I feel pretty shitty. Guilty. Awful. I feel like a liar." The pinkette motioned to the mans arm. "Are you okay?"

Sasori snorted. "I can't open my eye." He looked down at his arm. "I'm pretty sure it's broken actually. When Sasuke was on top he full force kneed it and I think it snapped. Hurts like a bitch. I think I need to go to the hospital."

Itachi nodded and sat up. Sakura quickly stood up. "I'll go with you Sasori. Pein and Deidara know?"

"Pein's in the car already." Sasori winced in pain.

"I'm coming too. After all, Sasori was defending me." The pinkette shot a smile at the red head. When he glanced at her she managed to mouth 'thank you'. Sasori smiled and leaned back. He had to be out of it from the pain.

"No problem princess." Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasori as the three made their way to Pein's Porsche.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright. I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy with show choir starting back up. I know this is really short, I'm sorry. I rushed to get this published.

* * *

**Another Cliche Band Fic; An xxKaaat Original**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

"And with breaking news tonight, the new up and coming band Akatsuki had a rude ending to their sixty day winter tour. Lead singer Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, had an argument over an alleged mistress caught between the two. This footage currently being shown is drummer Sasori, engaging in a physical fight with the younger Uchiha brother. The fight was broken up by a number of people. It's been reported that the band will be forced to cancel their tour due to Sasori's broken arm. There is no known rescheduled date yet. That's it for the famous Uchiha family. This is your news anchor Anko Mitarashi reporting live."

Sakura moaned and flipped the television off. At once she buried her face in her winter coat. Itachi sighed as he wrapped an arm around the girl who was practically sitting on him. The two sat in a wide recliner that sat in the corner of Sasori's hospital room. The sound of many voices filled the hallway. Deidara sat fast asleep in the windowsill and Pein sat beside Konan in two plastic chairs. Everyone was exhausted.

"I don't understand why you're all staying here. I mean, I'm fine by myself. Seriously, the security had the door protected. There's no use in us all being here." Sasori complained. "This mattress is awful. It's too thin and too lumpy. We're rock stars. Don't you think they should give us some better treatment?" The red head pouted and threw himself back into the bed.

Itachi called from the recliner. "Be careful Sasori. The doctor said you have to limit your hard movements. You're lucky nothing else happened to you." The dark haired man sighed.

Sasori groaned. "I can't believe he cracked two of my ribs, broke my fucking arm and gave my a concussion." He raised a hand to his head. "Of all people to seriously hurt me it was your dumb ass brother." The red-head crossed his arms and sighed.

"I can't believe that Sasuke really actually got physical with everything." Pein's voice was low and distant. "He went too far and you know it Itachi. He's gonna pay eventually." Slowly Pein leaned down and covered his face with his hands.

Itachi sighed and looked down at Sakura who had finally fallen into slumber. He smiled and pushed a piece of hair back out of her face. She never moved. "I know Sasuke. He'd got something up his sleeve. He's more of a wait and then strike kind of guy. I should know. That's what he did when we were kids." Sakura slowly turned and curled into Itachi's side. He simply tightened his grip on the girl.

"If he hurts her Itachi I swear." Sasori's glare was cold. "I'll kill the bastard. Hurting me is one thing. Hurting her is a whole different level. I don't deal with that shit and you know that. I mean, I've never liked the guy and yeah..." He paused. "I mouthed off and I deserved the beating. But what he doesn't realize is that Sakura's gone now. His little stunt pushed her off the edge. She's in the fucking news now. Do you know how much shit is going to be said about her?"

Itachi sighed. "I know Sasori, I know. Let them think what they want. We'll sit back and relax when you get out. Things will get back to normal. Sasuke knows better than to strike me. I doubt he'll go for Sakura again. If we get lucky he'll probably just drop everything. Sasuke's an idiot, but he's not stupid enough to come after us again." Itachi's voice was cold. "When Sakura wakes up I'm going to drive over to her apartment and we're getting her things. She can stay with us..." He shot a look at Pein. "We'll go to Pein's and stay there for awhile. We'll lay low in Vermillion. But for today, I'm taking Pein with me to Sakura's. Konan, you and Deidara will stay here with Sasuke. If anything suspicious goes on you make sure to call me." The purple haired woman nodded her head.

Pein took a deep breath. "He'll regret the day he fucked with us."

_**ACBF**_

Sasuke sat with a glass of wine in his hand. He watched as two black figures closed a door in the distance and quickly sped back toward the vehicle. At once the limousine door opened and the two figured slid in, slamming the door behind them. Sasuke swayed to back into his seat as the the vehicle started to speed away. "Well?"

Across from him sat a panting red headed woman. She wore black glasses and a tight black shirt. Against around her legs were a baggy pair of sweats that cuffed against her ankle. "The place is trashed. It didn't take much sir." At once she reached out to grab a glass.

Beside her sat a much taller white haired man. He sat back sighing as he wiped his forehead. "Nothing was left unbroken. Her clothes were left in a pile in the bedroom and we started the fire there. The way everything was left, it seems as though there was a simply burglary. The fire department will guess that the fire started in the room above her." The man sat up and smiled. "Piece of cake sir."

Sasuke smiled and nodded in approval. "Suigetsu, Karin." He held out his glass. "I thank you both for a job well done. You are both very fantastic." At once Sasuke reached for the briefcase that had been hidden behind his leg. He passed it toward the red headed woman. "Your ten grand my friends."

The red head slowly opened the case and nodded in approval. "The pleasure has been all ours."

_**ACBF**_

The tour bus was silent as the band sat in shock. In the window seat near the back sat a pinkette who stared into the distance. A mere hour ago she'd gone home to find that her apartment building had been burned to the ground. Nothing could be salvaged from the rubble that found itself upon the ground. She didn't cry. She couldn't speak. She was simply stunned.

Itachi sat across from the girl, watching her every move. As much as he didn't want to reveal it, seeing Sakura like this killed him. Her emerald eyes seemed foggy and her smile was gone. She was pale and her hair was a mess. She was breaking on the inside, her strong person a shell of herself.

After nearly twenty minutes Itachi stood up and moved toward the back of the bus. On the couch laid a sleeping Sasori who was being nursed by Deidara. Across from the two sat Pein who caressed a sleeping Konan's cheek. At once Itachi shot a look to Pein who's gaze went cold. His hand clenched into a fist as Konan stirred.

"You feel it too huh?" Pein growled through his teeth.

Itachi nodded. "Sasuke had something to do with this." Deidara looked up at Itachi who sat down on the floor. He continued. "Sasuke wouldn't be so stupid to do it himself. No. He had someone do this. Because there is no fucking way that this is all a coincidence. All this family drama blows up and suddenly Sakura's apartment goes up in flames? This is low. Even for that coward." Itachi's face was blank.

At once Deidara's voice broke through the growing tension. "First Sasori and now Sakura. Who's next? What's next?" Both Itachi and Pein looked distant. The bus rocked as it passed a bump in the road. Sasori stirred. "He doesn't scare us and he knows that. What he does scare is..." The blonde male trailed off.

"Sakura." Itachi closed his eyes as the realization finally hit him.

_**ACBF**_

Itachi stood in the bathroom that connected to his guest bedroom. He leaned back to peer into the dark room. Sakura paid peacefully in the large bed, she didn't move. The man sighed and turned out the bathroom light, slowly moving across the room. When he reached the bed, he pulled back the cover and settled in next to Sakura. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her.

"How's Sasori?" The small voice made Itachi flinch. He frowned in the darkness.

"He's in pain. Bitchy as ever, that's for sure. He's alright though." He paused. "I thought you were asleep Sakura."

After a few silent moments the pinkette replied. "You think Sasuke did it... don't you? You all do." Her voice was shaky. At once the girl turned to face Itachi. When he didn't reply she went on. "Sasori, Deidara, Pein... you all think he started the fire. Answer me Itachi."

Finally the man sighed. "Yes, Sakura. We do."

Sakura choked. "He won't stop." It was clear that she was crying. "He'll keep going until he wins me back Itachi. But I don't want him.. I want you. Why me?"

Itachi slowly blinked and put his open hand to Sakura's face. With his thumb, he wiped her tear streaked cheek. "Sasuke's got demons that none of us know about. He's too wrapped up in himself to let you go. He's trying to get you back by scaring you Sakura." At once he pulled the girl closer. "Sasuke is going through a lot and eventually he'll see the wrong of his actions. He's pushing you away."

Sakura trembled. "Why?"

After a few tense seconds, Itachi sighed. "There's more to Sasuke than you know." His voice was low.

"What do you mean?" The girl inhaled.

The room was dark, but Itachi's outline showed him to be staring at the ceiling. Something was on his mind. "When we were young... Sasuke was sexually abused." A long silence. "He tried to kill himself to get out of it. I saved him. He wanted to die, and he hated me when I stopped him. An old friend of the family, Orochimaru did it. It went on for more than three years, yet none of us saw it." His voice was quiet. "Sasuke was fifteen when he stabbed Orochimaru to death. He left him to die, then came home and tried to jump from the balcony of his room."

Sakura stared at the black frame beside her. "What did Orochimaru do?" The question seemed to break free.

Another silent minute. "Orochimaru was big into shrooms. He'd get high, fuck a few girls, let Sasuke fuck a few girls. He raped Sasuke. He fucked Sasuke up mentally. He's got anger problems, he's got attachment issues."

"That's why Sasuke hated drugs."

"Exactly... I'll never forget that night on the balcony. He was so broken and he fell apart. He told me hated me, that I got everything and everyone. He said the only person who wanted him was a psychopath. He was bloody... he was crying..." Itachi trembled as the memory flooded his mind. "He went to a mental hospital for a full year. Mom and dad kept his wishes, and we weren't in contact. When Sasuke finally came home he was different. He was cold and he avoided me. Eventually we started talking and we came to terms. He always told me that my lifestyle was wrong and that the carefree life I lived would end up breaking me. He tried to get me to give up music and take on dads wishes as new head of the business. But, that clearly never happened."

Tears began again as Sakura whispered into the darkness, "The one thing that came into his life left him. He thought he had someone with Orochimaru, but.."

"Orochimaru wanted him for filth and he didn't want that." Itachi paused and he turned his head to face Sakura. "You didn't want him and he couldn't accept that Sakura. In his games, he's Orochimaru and you're Sasuke. He's mentally unstable... This time I can't save him."

"This time no one can save him Itachi. This isn't your fault. He pushed me away.." Something struck in Sakura's mind and she trembled again. "This is no one's fault but Sasuke's. He's cracked, and he has to save himself."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

Itachi watched with a smitten smile upon his face. At once he looked down and turned a dial, then looked back up at the glass in front of him. Opposite him stood a singing Sakura, lost in her own words. She looked so peaceful and content playing her guitar. "But when you look at them and you see that they're beautiful, that's how I feel about you." The words made Itachi blush as he gave a small chuckle to himself.

"Princess has got talent." Sasori smirked at Itachi who nodded.

"Her lyrics have meaning. They come from her heart. Not to mention, her voice is so pure." His eyes never left the glass. "She's so beautiful." Sakura was wearing an old pair of jeans with a hole in the right knee. Her torso was lined by a light white jacket, covering a green camisole. Her hair was straight, and it fell against her back. She wore only a small amount of mascara.

After a few seconds, the girl strummed her last note and a content smile crossed her face. At once she looked up and locked eyes with Itachi.

"Princess, I'm impressed. Your voice is beautiful." Sasori's voice filled the small room. "We've got one more surprise for you today. I'm going to have to ask you to bring the guitar with you." A confused look crossed Sakura's face. "Don't worry, you're going to love it."

Before she knew it, Sakura was on the beach for a photo shoot. The photographer was an older woman named Tsunade. She was professional, but personal. She was a fun spirit and her skills were incredible.

Itachi felt a firm hand on his shoulder. At once he turned to reveal a white headed man. He smiled. "Jiraiya, thanks for coming here on short notice! It was a spur of the moment idea and I knew no one else could get the job done."

Jiraiya smiled. "Tsunade was more than happy to come. She's seen pictures of Sakura and she thinks she's beautiful." Jiraiya paused. "You have the CD?"

Itachi smiled and handed Jiraiya a small case with the word "Birds" written on it. "I had Sasori do the acoustic mix while we got started down here. Think you can have it on the radio stations tonight? Sakura has no idea." At once the dark haired man turned to look back toward the ongoing photo shoot.

The older man smiled. "I can do anything. I mean, Itachi." He smirked. "I'm the best of the best in the music industry. Anything for you." At once he put the CD case in his pocket. "You're really in deep with this girl aren't you? I'm happy to see you with someone finally. How's the family?"

At once Itachi sighed and turned back to Jiraiya. "She means a lot to me actually. I'm in love with her. Mom and dad both love her. Hell, the whole family loves her. The only thing is Sasuke's bitchy attitude. He told mom and dad to choose between us. Dad said he wouldn't, so Sasuke got pissed and left. That was the last time he talked to the family."

Jiraiya sighed and put his hand to his neck. "I told your father awhile back that he was in for a world of trouble with Sasuke. Especially after everything happened with Orochimaru. Your mother was heartbroken. Well, the fight hasn't changed his image any. He's been in the news constantly with events and charity. He's always got that model on his arm and they're both constantly in paparazzi. It's obvious that they only want the attention." The man gave an annoyed look. "Give it time and he'll come crawling back Itachi. Either that or he'll crack."

Itachi straightened his posture. "One can only hope Jiraiya."

The older man smiled once again. "You've grown into a fine gentleman Itachi. I can remember when I first held you. I knew from then on that you'd be a big part in my life. Now here we are, almost a full thirty years later."

Itachi's gloom seemed to fade. "Twenty seven years actually Jiraiya." Itachi gave a large laugh. "You're so old you're starting to lose your memory."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Before Itachi knew it, Sakura had him caught in a large hug. She squeezed tightly and inhaled his intoxicating scent. "I could never truly explain how thankful I am for all of this." At once Sakura turned to see the older man. "Oh, hi Jiraiya! I didn't see you! When did you get here?"

Jiraiya laughed. "I've been here since this whole shindig started. Tsunade is my wife Sakura, we pretty much always work together. You just never see her at the studio. To be honest, the upper levels of the company headquarters are photography sets." A large smile filled his face.

"Well, I think it's official when I say that the whole family seems to like you." Itachi smiled and Jiraiya laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was confused.

Itachi pulled away and wrapped an arm around Jiraiya's shoulders. "Jiraiya is my grandfather Sakura. Tsunade is my grandmother."

At once Sakura smiled and her cheeks blushed pink. Jiraiya moved forward to catch the girl in a hug. "Welcome to the family Sakura." He laughed as the pinkette wrapped her arms back around him.

_**ACBF**_

The raven haired man stared at himself in the one way glass. His eyes were dark, distant. He wore a simple black t-shirt and a light pair of jeans. In the middle of the room hung a simple microphone from the ceiling. At once the man turned from his reflection and headed toward the microphone. "I'm ready Shikamaru. Start it whenever you're ready."

A deep voice filled the room. "You got it Sasuke. I've got Temari in here to change acoustics so I can manage the mixer. Starting in three. Two."

The music started and Sasuke took a deep breath, listening to the music track fill his ears. The music was peaceful, beautiful. "And so our sun may set, we've been in winter for so long. Don't give up on me yet, I will give you what you deserve. Though our arguments are many, and your eyes are always sore. I promise you we'll get there, this war is almost won. This war is almost won." The images of a familiar pinkette filled his mind. "And lose if you have to. Oh lose if you have to. Cause I've been putting you through this hell for so long. As long this stands your choice my dear, don't lose or we have won."

From the small room opposite Sasuke, Temari closed her eyes and sighed. "Sasuke..." She trailed when Shikamaru shot her a glance. At once he turned back to Sasuke and hit a button that released an overlay underneath Sasuke's words.

With eyes closed, Sasuke went on. "Don't let your heart grow cold, when you go to sleep upset. Grow with me till we're old, we will find a way to heal. The bruises that will appear, from choices long ago. Hold on to our love my dear, don't think it's dead and done. When this war is almost won. And lose if you have to. Oh lose if you have to. Cause I've been putting you this hell for so long. As long this stands your choice my dear, don't lose or we have won."

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal the empty room. Small tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he took in a deep breath. Without choking he went on. "I'm running round in circles drinking whiskey and your wine. To drown the sound of endless questions in your mind. Forget the way I treated you and trust that I will love you better. Give me all your patience, give me time." Memories of a life prior filled his mind. "Give me all your patience, give me time." He broke and the tears fell freely. "Give me all your patience, give me time."

Before the music finished, Sasuke took off through the room and opened the door. From inside Shikamaru and Temari sat staring at him. Both faces held blank expressions. He only stopped for a split second before going through the second door and slamming it shut behind him. With great speed he took off through the mansion. Eventually he found himself in his bedroom, locked inside.

Bottle upon bottle lined the room. Various bottles were broken. Pictures were wadded on the floor, and various things were busted upon the floor. With a tear streaked face, Sasuke grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey from his bed and quickly began to drink. After mere seconds, he fell to his knees, back against his bed. Beads of sweat covered his forehead as his eyes scanned the room.

From the studio Temari sat in shock. Her racing thoughts were broken when Shikamaru spoke. "That man is a fucking mess."

"He's in love!" Temari's voice was harsher than intended. She didn't back down. "He's trying so hard to be something he's not just to win her back. I mean, Sasuke writing a song and singing it? He's trying to be Itachi and he's hurting himself Shikamaru. You just saw what happened! He stood in there and cried. What if I left you for someone related to you? How would you feel?"

Temari's words stabbed Shikamaru through the heart. "I don't know what I would do Tem. I just don't exactly know what to do or say at this point. He's changed so much in the last week. What is there to do? We try to help and do this... He freaks out and secludes himself." An unsettling tension fell between them. "Let's just edit this and go."

"I'm sorry Shikamaru..."

"Save it Tem. Just save it."

_**ACBF**_

"Hey Sakura, listen to this." Itachi's smile grew wide as he turned up the radio to reveal the song she'd recorded the day prior. At once her feminine scream filled the house. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around Itachi and the two were laughing like idiots on the floor.

"How did you manage it?" The pinkette was all smiles.

"Well, yesterday when Tsunade was doing the shoot, I may or may not have slipped Jiraiya the track. Then from that point on, he may or may not have had an overnight release." Sakura beamed emerald eyes at him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "Happy twenty-first birthday babe."

At once Sakura tacked the man and pinned him down, straddling him. "You remembered!" At once she gave a small laugh. "To be honest, I didn't remember until I woke up this morning." Slowly Sakura leaned down and stared into Itachi's dark orbs. "How did I get so lucky..? You do so much for me Itachi."

"You deserve only the best Sakura. I know you've been wanting a real release for awhile, and I figured it would be a good present. I love you Sakura." Slowly Itachi reached up to push back a pink strand of hair. "You are so beautiful."

The pinkette managed a smile. "I love you too Itachi." She leaned down to plant a kiss on the mans lips. "Where is everyone anyway? We've been alone practically all day." Sakura leaned against Itachi's chest as he pulled her closer.

The large frame beneath her shook with laughter. "The boys have preoccupied themselves with planning. There's an even bigger surprise for you tonight, but you'll have to wait." Sakura snorted. "Now, go get ready. It's a very formal event tonight." Emerald orbs rose to meet Itachi's gaze. A smile was plastered upon the mans face.

_**ACBF**_

It was nearly eight-o-clock when the couple arrived at Ichiraku bar and cafe. It was a world famous restaurant that only the most famous celebrities could afford. The two were greeted by a young gentleman who led them up the platinum staircase to the party loft. Sakura was dressed in a short strapless black dress that fit snug around her torso, but grew around her hips. Upon her feet sat a pair of black high heels. Sakura had chosen to straighten her hair so it fell down to her lower back. She wore her make-up dark to compliment her eyes.

When the trio reached top of the staircase, Sakura was greeted by a large group of people who shouted in unison, "Surprise!" The whole floor was decorated in pink, black and white streamers, decorations, confetti and matching tablecloths. The loft overlooked the whole lower half of the restaurant. Above the loft hung a large disco ball with corresponding laser lights.

"Sakura!" Immediately the pinkette was caught in a deep hug. "It's been too long!" After seconds Sakura pulled away to reveal a familiar woman with large purple orbs. The woman had deep indigo hair that looked professionally curled. She wore a form fitting dress with black heels of her own.

"Hinata! I've missed you so much!" Sakura smiled in delight as another woman appeared beside the two. "Rin!"

The young brunette woman smiled widely and caught Sakura in a hug. Rin wore a red dress that hung off one shoulder and fell to her knee. Her hair was straight against her back. She wore white high heels that only measured to an inch. "I've missed you too Sakura! I heard your song on the radio this morning and I just about died!"

As the girls began a conversation, Itachi managed to slip away and join Sasori who leaned against the far glass wall that looked out over the city. The two stood sipping glasses of wine. "You did good man."

The red head smirked. "Don't I always? Ha, I thought Deidara was gonna kill me. I wanted everything perfect for princess. I think she'll enjoy herself tonight. You okay?" Sasori turned to face his raven haired friend. Itachi was pale. "You don't look so hot."

Itachi sighed. "Withdraw. I'll be okay later." At once Itachi downed the rest of his wine and motioned for another glass. "The alcohol can hold me for now. After all, I've got cigarettes too." The man motioned toward his pocket.

"Good shit." Sasori turned to look down at the crowd outside the restaurant. "The paparazzi is here. There's some newscasters and even some fans too. This is a little public, don't you think?"

"Eh, I think the security can handle it. They're all just looking for a story." Itachi smirked and made his way back through the crowd.

As the night progressed, Sakura made her rounds from person to person. She took pictures, drank a little, danced, hung out and danced some more. She found Neji who had come with Hinata, Kakashi and Obito who had come with Rin, and even Kureani who had come with Sasori. Konan and Pein sat side by side throughout the night, smiling away at each other. Jiraiya and Tsunade were there as well. Jiraiya took place as the DJ while Tsunade took pictures, as well as partied. A small table in the back corner of the loft was piled high with wrapped boxes, and a large four tiered cake towered beside the gifts. By ten-o-clock, the party had settled down and everyone grouped together to share drinks, stories, and the occasional dance.

"Alright all you little love birds out there, this one is for you." Jiraiya's voice boomed through the speakers. At once a slow song started playing. Instantly Itachi was at Sakura's side.

In the middle of the couples, Itachi held Sakura closely. "Surprised?" He smiled and planted a kiss on the girls forehead.

"More than surprised. This is just all, so much." Sakura smiled and blushed. "I can't possibly ever thank you enough, or even begin to explain for thankful I am for you. You're so good to me Itachi, I'm so lucky..."

Itachi pulled Sakura tighter and leaned down to kiss her. "Don't ever thank me. I do this because I want to Sakura. I love you so much. If anyone is lucky, it's me. I mean, to have a pretty girl who wants a drunken ass like me." He gave a small laugh when Sakura chuckled. "You're perfect in my eyes. I'd do anything for you. Don't ever forget that babe."

"I love you Itachi." Sakura nuzzled her head into Itachi's neck, still swaying along with him.

From across the room, Sasori stood still leaning against the wall. His eyes were dark as he smiled at the group among him. Slowly he looked down back toward the crowd and watched as a white limo pulled up to the scene. His eyes grew wide when he watched as a raven haired male and a blonde female emerged from the limo and started down the sidewalk toward the entrance. Without a second thought, Sasori took off through the crowd toward Itachi.

_**ACBF**_

"Can I help you sir?" The young hostess questioned.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." He turned to the girl on his right. "This is my date Ino Yamanaka. I do believe we're here to see an old friend for her birthday party. I mean, after all I am head of Uchiha Enterprises." Sasuke's eyes were narrow.

"I'm sorry sir but your name isn't on this list." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Before he could turn away, Sasuke had a grip on the mans shoulder. The hostess turned to eye Sasuke. He froze when he spotted the metal in Sasuke's coat pocket. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let me in. I don't want to force you now."

With a hard swallow the man nodded. "R-Right this way Mr. Uchiha." Upon that, Sasuke softened his grip and followed the man as he led the couple up the staircase.

_**ACBF**_

"Itachi, Sas-"

"Well hello hello my _dear_ friends." Sasuke's voice boomed through the floor as Jiraiya paused the soundtrack. Within seconds all eyes were on Sasuke who stood at the entrance of the loft. The hostess had already scattered. "So nice to see you all." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura froze, unable to look away from the unwelcome guest. Itachi put an arm around her and felt as she only tensed. She began to shake.

Before anyone could say another word, Sasori was in front of the crowd. "Why in the fuck are you here Sasuke? You clearly weren't invited." The red heads voice was nearly a growl.

Sasuke smiled. "Now Sasori, your arm is in a sling. Is that any way to talk to the man who did that to you?" He smirked when Sasori gaped at him. "If you must know, I'm here to tell my dear best friend happy birthday. But, unfortunately I wasn't even invited." Sasuke's tone turned to longing. "When I look around this room though, I see all my old friends. Isn't this a little harsh? I mean, first Itachi turned his back and now all of you?" Sasuke motioned to the crowd.

Before anyone had the chance to reply, Pein appeared beside Sasori. His eyes were dark and he spoke in complete monotone. "We all know too well that you've come to make a simple scene. All you give a damn about is your fucking publicity. Well, you're not welcome and I suggest that you leave. Now."

Sasuke's face went blank when Pein was joined by Jiraiya. The older mans voice was sharp. "You have no business here Sasuke." At once the two men glanced toward one another and the nodded. In a split second both men pulled out nine millimeter pistols and aimed them at Sasuke. "I'd suggest that you leave."

With a small laugh Sasuke pulled his pistol from his coat pocket and aimed back and forth from Pein to Jiraiya. His eyes narrowed as he pulled a CD from his other pocket and slid it across the floor. "That's my present for Sakura, if you're wondering." After a few seconds Sasuke aimed at Jiraiya. "It seems that even my dear old grandfather has chosen sides. Nice to know that Itachi wins everyone."

Tension filled the group and silence passed minute after minute. Before Itachi could realize it, Sakura was already between the gunmen. She stood facing Sasuke, a look of horror on her face. Slowly she bent down and grabbed the case that Sasuke had slid across the floor minutes prior. Quietly she managed, "Thank you." With that she turned to Pein and gave a weak smile. After she turned back he sighed and lowered his gun, Jiraiya following suit. "The Sasuke I know always told me that violence was never the answer. But here is that man, waving a gun at a crowd of people."

Sasuke's voice was weak. "The Sasuke you know is gone Sakura." His smile faded. "Then again, you'd know a lot about turning into someone you're not, wouldn't you?"

The man's words stabbed Sakura through the heart, but she held her ground. "I'm still the same Sakura I always was. You just never really knew me Sasuke.." Sakura paused, holding her breath. "You were always so self absorbed in your own personal matters." Slowly she shook her head. "Put the gun down Sasuke, not like this..."

Pain filled Sasuke's face and his hands began to shake. He nodded slightly and lowered the gun. All together the room let out a sigh of relief they'd all been holding. "Happy birthday Sakura." Sasuke's voice was shaky and without anything further he turned, pulling Ino along with him.

It was almost a full three minutes before anyone dared to move. At last, Sakura turned to reveal herself to the crowd who's eyes were glued to her shaking frame. Tears fell from her eyes as she gasped for air that wouldn't come. Within seconds, Itachi was by her side. Instantly Sakura fell limp into Itachi's arms.

"She passed out..." Itachi's voice was low, broken.

Slowly the crowd loosened up. They were still shaken from the nights events. Slowly Itachi picked up the pinkette bridal style and cradled her close to his body. "Jiraiya." His voice was firm once again.

"Don't worry boy. We'll get everything and take get it back to the mansion. You need to get her home and in bed. She's had a long day." Slowly Jiraiya bent down and picked up the CD that had fallen when Sakura fell into slumber. "Here Itachi." He quietly laid it in Sakura's limp hands before turning away.

_**ACBF**_

Itachi sat in the back of his limo, Sakura laying peacefully in his lap. She seemed so small, like a child. All around them, the speakers belted out the song that Sasuke had recorded for Sakura. It was beautiful, calming. Instantly Itachi felt a sliver of guilt, but it was quickly replaced by hatred.

"You'll regret everything Sasuke."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

When the couple finally got home, the first thing Itachi did was strip Sakura of her dress. He placed her in one of his larger t-shirts and covered her in the large comforter. She was deep in her sleep, never moving once. Itachi on the other hand, was restless. He paced the bedroom back and forth. His thoughts raced. Every few seconds he'd glance over to Sakura, but she never glanced back. After almost two hours of guard, Itachi relaxed when the front mansion doors opened and a small group shuffled inside.

Itachi was instantly with them as they gathered silently in the kitchen. Something was troubling them all, so Itachi eventually questioned. "What happened? What's wrong with you all?"

No one replied, but somehow all eyes landed upon Sasori who leaned against the counter. With a deep sigh he put a hand to his neck. "I think you need to sit down Itachi." With slight hesitation, the raven haired man did as he was told. All eyes landed upon Itachi. "There's been a very bad accident.. A white limousine crashed through a highway guardrail. The limo fell into Vermillion Harbor, two of the passengers were found alive and one dead." Itachi's face was blank. "Ino didn't get out and the was the unlucky victim to drown. Sasuke and the driver were able to get out, and Sasuke's in critical condition at the hospital. The driver had a very high alcohol level in his system. Traffic is bad and newscasters are all over everything." Sasori paused. "I'm so sorry Itachi."

Silently Itachi stood up and tensed. Without any words he stumbled through the kitchen toward the back door. He made his way outside, slowly closing the door behind him. At once he began to walk through the courtyard toward the beach.

"What do we do?" Konan's voice was shaky.

Pein sighed and stood up, turning away from the group. "There's nothing to do at this point. Itachi needs time, we need rest. Shit happened today and it effects us all. I except you all in your rooms soon." With that, Pein walked through the double kitchen doors and pulled them shut behind him. Slowly he walked toward the right staircase and soon began to climb it.

Pein tensed as he caught sight of a young pinkette leaning against the railing. She was pale, her make-up was smudged and she wore no pants. With full realization that Sakura had intruded on their conversation, he faked a smiled. "I take it you're feeling a bit better Sakura?" He paused just before the top step.

She nodded. Her voice was weak. "Thank you.. for standing down at the party. I know that you were only doing as you were told when you pulled the gun." A sigh escaped her lips. "How is Itachi?"

Avoiding her question, Pein nodded and took his last step, turning toward the elevator. He pressed the button. "Your life was in danger, as well as everyone else. I care a lot about you Sakura, I know you're strong and you're brave." He paused, feeling her emerald gaze upon him. The elevator door opened and he stepped inside, turning to face the pinkette once more. "Stepping between us was the stupidest thing you could have done." With that, the doors closed.

Feeling a sting from his words, Sakura turned away and tapped her finger on the railing. She had heard the conversation that wasn't meant for her, and she knew what she had to do. Automatically she turned and headed back to her and Itachi's room, locking the door behind her.

First thing was her hair. She simply threw her pink locks into a messy bun, allowing her bangs to fall over her left eye. Keeping Itachi's shirt, she pulled on a nearby pair of white leggings and an old pair of black vans. Upon the vanity sat her purse. Debating the thought, she finally pulled her phone from the bag and gently set it back on the cold wood. With her purse on her shoulder, Sakura opened the door to inspect the hallway. Empty as it was, Sakura took her chance and raced down to the front door.

Without making any noise Sakura opened the door and managed to pull it shut behind her. She turned and took one step when a deep voice made her jump. "Princess?"

Sakura turned to reveal red hair and bright eyes looking her way. A cigarette hung in Sasori's left hand just outside his mouth. Without thinking Sakura shot him a look. Pulling herself together she ignored him and walked down the sidewalk toward the line of cars.

Just before she could open the door of Itachi's black Audi, a firm hand landed upon Sakura's shoulder. Quickly Sakura turned and gave a pleading gaze. Her defense crumbled as she started. "Sasori, I know what happened to Sasuke, I heard it all." Her voice cracked. "You already know what I'm doing. Either you're with me or against me." A long pause fell as Sasori contemplated the thought. "Please Sasori."

With a long sigh Sasori finally replied. "Let me drive then. Hell if I let you go see him alone. Itachi would have my head. Hell, I'd have my own head." With a small nod the keys were in Sasori's hand and he was in the drivers seat. A few seconds passed and Sakura was in the passenger seat, her purse in her lap.

"Don't turn on the lights until we're far enough away." Sakura sighed. "If we get caught, this will never be done." Without any words, Sasori did as told and pulled away. They were nearly half a mile from the house when he finally switched on the lights. Before either of them knew it, they were well on their way to the hospital.

After nearly ten silent moments, Sakura switched on the radio and paused when an unfamiliar song started playing. Mere seconds later, she was hit with the realization that this was the CD made for her. It stopped and Sasori shot her a look. "Are you ready to listen to this Sakura? There's no telling what that bastard has on here."

After a tension filled moment Sakura nodded and placed hand on Sasori's forearm. "I've got to face this sooner or later." With that, Sakura pressed the play button and the music started once again. Slowly she leaned back and let the lyrics take effect.

Memories of a younger and much more spirited Sasuke filled her mind. When the two first met he'd been so happy and upbeat. He'd come into the cafe one day to escape the rain. With the normal after breakfast slow hour, Sakura had found herself sitting across from Sasuke listening to his rants and stories. He was attractive in his blue t-shirt and dark jeans. He looked like a normal human being. It seemed that their encounter was the beginning of a good friendship. At the same time everyday after that, Sakura found herself waiting on the stranger. Thinking back on it now, she might have loved him. But all things come to an end.

The first time Sasuke had gone out with Sakura, he'd taken her to a small coffee shop on the north end of town. It was located on the beach, and the moon had been bright over them. The two sat for hours talking about life, friends, family and their interests. That was the first time Sasuke had revealed his true self to Sakura. He completely let loose and told her about his family, Itachi, the band, his rich upbringing and his love for the business life. Replaying the conversations made Sakura realize that it'd been obvious from the start that Sasuke wanted her. From that first date, it seemed as if the two would be a perfect pair.

Eventually Sasuke began taking Sakura to the concerts at his mansion and he introduced Sakura to the band. Although, she'd made it clear from the first time that she didn't like crowds. It didn't seem to sink in on Sasuke though. In fact, the more the two did together, it seemed that Sasuke didn't really listen to anything Sakura had told him. Sasuke had a peculiar feeling to him. The first time Sasori ever called Sakura princess, it made Sasuke's head spin. He sat in silence the rest of the night, leaving Sakura to giggle at his insolence.

About four months after the two met, Sasuke showed up at Sakura's apartment at three in the morning. It was a stormy night and Sasuke sat on the couch crying. He told Sakura how Itachi had gone missing. No phone, none of his friends knew where he was, he'd been missing for nearly three days. Sasuke was heartbroken, upset and hurt. Somewhere deep down he truly loved Itachi. Sasuke had stayed the night at Sakura's and the next morning Itachi came home. Sakura couldn't do anything but laugh when Sasuke called her his 'good luck charm'.

Reflecting over the past year, Sakura truly saw why people thought what they did. Is was as if she and Sasuke had been connected at the hip and they were constantly together in public. Any normal person would see them as a couple. The thought made Sakura feel guilty. She'd given the wrong impression to the world, including Sasuke. She'd filled his head with thoughts and feelings that she didn't have in return. It had taken her this long to truly see what she'd done. Now, there was no fixing what she did.

Sakura's thoughts were broken when a warm hand fell upon her knee. "Princess, you okay? The song has been over for about four minutes." Sakura gave him a long glance before looking at the radio. It was then that the silence dawned on her.

Sighing Sakura nodded. "I'm okay Sasori." The city lights passed by one by one. "Thank you for coming Sasori. I know Itachi will be pissed, but still. It means so much to me." A small smile crossed her lips.

_**ACBF**_

Sasuke groaned when the nurse appeared by his side. "Sorry honey, vitals time." The man held a scowl on his face the whole time she was there. Nearly five minutes later when she left, the scowl still stayed. The bed was uncomfortable, the room was cold and the lights were bright.

"S-Sasuke?" The familiar voice caused Sasuke to shoot a look toward the door. There in the door frame stood a young pinkette who looked like she could cry at any moment. For a split second Sasuke smiled. As soon as Sasori appeared behind the girl his smile disappeared and a look of hatred crossed his face.

"If he's here too, don't come any closer." Sasuke's voice was cold.

Almost instantly Sakura gave a pleading look to Sasori who sighed. "That guy out there is your bodyguard. I'm Sakura's. If he can be here, so can I." The red head crossed his arms.

A sigh came from the patient. "Fine. Shut the door and wait outside with Jugo."

Sasori hesitated, but when Sakura have him a reassuring smile he gave in. Slowly he closed the door behind him, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

The first thing Sakura noticed was the size of the room and the number of places to sit. Realizing her silent thought Sasuke gave a small chuckle. "I wasn't expecting any guests since.. well you know. My family turned on me and Ino's dead." Just barely his hand moved to reveal a spot on the bed. "Come Sakura, sit here."

Slowly but surely Sakura made her way across the room to Sasuke's bed. It was much larger than the normal hospital bed, but still small. The raven haired man looked so small like this. The right ride of his head was bandaged and there was a deep cut along his cheek. It was clear that stitches had been placed there. Sasuke looked awful. "Why are you here anyway?"

Before Sakura could comprehend his question, she started. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Why didn't you tell me about the drugs or the mental hospital or Orochimaru? I always thought you and Itachi were so close... the song it was beautiful." Sakura's voice cracked as small tears filled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me...?"

Sasuke's face went blank. "Itachi's been talking huh?"

"Sasuke."

"Orochimaru was the only person who wanted me Sakura. He showed me a new life and he showed me what it's like to be loved." Sasuke paused, taking the time to remember unwanted thoughts. "Orochimaru told me that he knew people who would like me. That's when he introduced me to Shizune. She was so beautiful and she wanted me. She touched me and told me she loved me. She took my virginity and I was so happy Sakura." Sasuke's voice dimmed. "Then Orochimaru told me that Shizune wasn't coming back. I was so upset and hurt. That's when he asked me what was really bothering me. So I told him. I told him how everyone loved Itachi more. He was so perfect to everyone and I couldn't ever measure up to his standards."

Sakura stayed silent, she trembled.

"He told me that he liked me more than Itachi. He told me that he could be there when I needed someone. And he touched me the same way Shizune did. Orochimaru told me that he loved me. For the first time, it felt real. Because after once, Orochimaru wanted me again and again. He wanted me when things were bad and he wanted me when things were great." Sasuke's hand shook. "I _let _him touch me. I _wanted _to please him Sakura. If I didn't then he wouldn't want me. I didn't want to be abandoned.." Tears filled Sasuke's dark eyes. "Three years later, I found Orochimaru doing shrooms and ecstasy. I asked him why, and he told me that the ecstasy gave him the sex drive he wanted. That's when I realized that Orochimaru only wanted me when he was high. Do you know how much that fucking hurt me Sakura? He didn't want me. The drugs wanted me. He used me Sakura. He used me."

Tears fell from the girls eyes. "Sasu-"

"I slit his throat and left the knife in his chest. Then I went home and realized that I killed someone. I fucking killed someone Sakura. It was a cold night and I was seconds away from jumping off that balcony... Then Itachi came. He tried to tell me that I was worth more and things would be okay. People loved me, it would get better. But there stood the reason for my problems, telling me that it'd be okay. I hated him, I wanted to take him down with me. But you know what? Instead I gave in. I told him how I hated him and how I wished it was him going through it instead of me. For the first time since I was a little kid he held me while I cried. He cried too. He was in pain too Sakura. And it felt good to know that I could cause him pain." Sasuke's eyes were wide. "My parents sent me to the asylum and I made it clear that I didn't want any contact with Itachi. I wanted to be better. I could be better, without him around."

Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes. There was pain, hurt and hatred. "I don't know what to say."

"Jugo!" The much louder voice made Sakura jump. At once she heard the door open. The pinkette turned to reveal a tall orange headed man. Tailing him was Sasori. "Can you get some coffee? Take Sasori with you to get some for Sakura too."

Sasori's gaze hardened as he clenched his fists. "I'm not leaving her here."

"Sasori, we're just talking. I'm making peace, just please... go." Sakura's voice was weak. Another sigh admitted defeat and at once the two men were gone, the door closed once again.

"Anyway, while I was in the asylum I did get better. I learned right from wrong and my suicidal thoughts went away. I stopped having nightmares and I under went therapy with multiple doctors. My depression subsided and I was happy. For once, I was happy. My mother and father were constantly with me and it seemed like things were looking up. Exactly one year after entering, I was released. And for the first few months, I ignored Itachi and we never talked. Taking it upon myself, I realized that I couldn't just ignore me problem. I had to face it. So I myself talked to Itachi and we began a civil relationship. For once, things were okay."

_**ACBF**_

Sasori walked alongside the tall bodyguard. Neither of them talked and they walked for almost ten minutes. Finally they passed through a set of double doors that lead to the underground parking garage. "This is where they keep the coffee section?"

The tall bodyguard laughed. "Yep." Looking around the garage, Jugo opened a small door that lead into the staircase. Quietly he held the door opened and let it fall shut behind Sasori who walked ahead of him. "Hey... Sasori?" Instantly the red head turned to Jugo. Before he knew it, a fist landed upon his jaw.

"What the-" Sasori tried to dodge the next blow, but it only caused the fist to land in his chest. It seemed as if all the air had left his body for a split second. And in that second, Jugo managed another punch to the chin, chest, stomach and kick to the crotch. Sharp pain filled Sasori's body as Jugo stepped on Sasori's broken arm causing him to let out a cry.

When Jugo finally stepped back, Sasori was on the ground in a bloody mess. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to breath once again. From above him Jugo managed a spitball that landed on his forehead. "Nobody fucks with Sasuke you son of a bitch." With that, the orange headed man disappeared out of the staircase.

Sasori's cries were muffled by his inability to breathe. He couldn't move and his whole body ached. The tears simply fell harder as he pictured the pinkette in his mind.

_**ACBF**_

"Even though things seemed okay, it was only a matter of time until I was headed for another breakdown." Sasuke weakly raised his hand and rested it on Sakura's hand. He gave a small smile. "I met you and fell in love with you instantly Sakura. Your beauty was unlike no other and you were so pure. You meant so much to me. I always thought I'd marry you someday."

A small feeling of worry washed over her. Slightly she tried to pull away, but Sasuke's grip tightened. "Sasori's been gone a long time.. I'm getting kind of thirsty..." She trailed off and tried harder to pull away but Sasuke's grip tightened even more.

"Don't leave me again Sakura. I won't let you. You came, I won't let you go again." Before Sakura could reply, Sasuke raised his other hand and grabbed Sakura's wrist, causing her to let out a moan of pain. "That's right, Sakura. You're not leaving." Upon that, Sasuke sprung from his position and straddled Sakura, causing her to choke on her tears.

A weak voice surfaced. "You're not in pain at all... you're fine." A look of terror washed over her face.

At once Sakura took both wrists and held them above Sakura's head. "That's right Sakura dear. The driver knew to crash in that exact spot. Ino didn't die accidentally either. No." Sasuke whispered and forced his weight onto Sakura's body. "I fucked her in the backseat and kept her tied down with a seat belt. That's why she drowned. I made sure she wouldn't live through that. But it's okay." Slowly Sasuke put a hand to Sakura's throat, causing her to lose her breath. At once he bit her neck. "You came just like I knew you would. The best part? You told Sasori to go. He's probably dead in the parking garage by now." A large laugh surfaced when Sakura's eyes grew wide.

At once Sasuke planted a kiss on Sakura's lips, causing her to pull back. Instead Sasuke only tightened his grip, causing he to open her mouth to gasp in pain. Removing his hand from Sakura's throat Sasuke planted a hand against her cheek then slapped her with great force. The pinkette only winced from pain. She was scared, shocked and unable to move.

From the lack of air, Sakura willingly gave in to the dark abyss taking over her body. From her distance black surface she heard Sasuke's deep voice. "Jugo, take her to the house in NuBerry. She won't be going anywhere soon. Sasori?"

Another deep voice replied. "I left him a bloody, crying mess. He'll probably pass out and bleed out eventually."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

The bright lights made him light headed, but after multiple blinks the room seemed to become less foggy. "W-Where am I?" The mans voice was groggy and low.

"Itachi! Itachi come, he's awake!" A blonde man came and rested a hand on the mans chest. "Sasori, you're in the hospital." Deidara look a second to overlook his friend. There was gauze wrapped around Sasori's head and his left eye was black. His bottom lip was swollen and a long cut covered his chin and up to his right ear.

"Deidara?"

"Shh, it's okay. You're alright." Deidara's voice was low and soothing.

Another slow blink. "W-Where's Sakura?" concern filled Sasori's voice.

Within seconds, Itachi was at Sasori's side. "Sasori, please. I'm so glad you're okay." The red head turned to face Itachi who's face was pale. He looked awful. "Just calmly tell me what happened."

With a few seconds of silence Sasori sat up. His whole body ached and his head spun. "I was on the porch smoking and Sakura came out. She went to the Audi and I stopped her. She wasn't backing down and I couldn't let her go alone so I went too. I drove her to the hospital and she heard that CD Sasuke made for her. We got to his room and he made me wait outside. Then Sakura made me go with his bodyguard to get her some coffee. He took me to a staircase in the parking garage and he beat the shit out of me. Where's Sakura? Where's the Audi?" Sasori's words came like a wave, one after another. Quickly.

Itachi sighed and turned his head to someone on the other side of the room. "Sasuke had us all tricked." Slowly Itachi turned back to Sasori who was now wide awake. "Sasori, you've been out for almost four days. The Audi is missing. How do you feel?" Itachi gave a concerned look to his friend.

Sasori blinked and rested back against the mattress behind him. "I feel like shit actually. My whole body hurts." Sasori turned to look at his arm. It was stretched straight out in a splint. "Sasuke's guy stomped on it."

"I know. The bone was completely shattered and they had you in surgery for almost three hours fixing everything." Itachi forced a smile. "Thank you Sasori, for taking care of her." His deep voice cracked. "You're an amazing friend."

The patient shifted his head to look around the room. Konan was asleep next to Pein, Deidara was at Sasori's side. With a slow motion, Sasori turned back to his raven haired friend. "He's got her.. doesn't he?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. She's missing, no trace. Not to mention, Sasuke checked out the day after. He was completely fine and there's been no trace since then. He hasn't been at the office, the mansion or Ino's place."

Sasori sighed and punched the air with his good arm. "It's all my fault.. I'm sorry Itachi.." Sasori turned away. "I'm so fucking sorry for everything... My stupid arm and going off on Sasuke and canceling the tour and who knows if I'll be able to play the drums again. Sakura's gone, the Audi is gone... I'm just so sorry..."

"Listen to me Sasori." Itachi grabbed the mans chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. This whole fight goes way back to before you. Sasuke's got problems and he's fucked up in the head. This is the last straw though. We'll find Sakura, we'll have the police and Sasuke will be put in jail. Everything is going to be okay." Itachi sighed. "All that I care about right now is that you get better. You need your strength because the sooner you're better, the sooner you can start helping us."

Without anymore words, Sasori turned his head and sighed. With everything he had, the red head even avoided Deidara's gaze. "I want to be alone, please."

"Fine." Itachi's voice was low. "Let's let him have time guys."

_**ACBF**_

"If you don't eat you'll starve and die. You're only hurting yourself Sakura." Sasuke's voice was cold as he stared down at the pinkette. She sat on her knees, chains hanging from the ceiling causing her arms to stay up. "Sakura Haruno, if you don't fucking get up you won't live to see tomorrow." With terror in her mind, Sakura tightly held onto the chains and pulled herself up into a standing position. "That's my girl." Sasuke smirked as he spoon fed Sakura his leftover cereal from this morning.

Sakura had been taken to a house somewhere south of Vermillion. She didn't know exactly where, but she knew she was currently residing in a basement. It was clear to her that the basement had once been a room for what was most likely sex slaves. There were chains throughout the room and a couch along the far wall. Opposite the couch was a cabinet that was kept locked. The floor was hard concrete with various stains upon the floor.

After half a bowl of cereal Sakura pulled away. "I'm full."

Almost instantly Sasuke grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his dark gaze. "Is that the proper way to speak to me Sakura?"

"I'm full Sir." Her voice cracked beneath her words.

"That's right." At once Sasuke pulled away and watched as Sakura fell back to her knees. "You won't be treated like a queen here. Not when you're nothing but trash." As Sakura kept her head low, tears formed in her eyes. "That's all you ever were Sakura." A brightness appeared in Sasuke's voice. "I can see everything clearly now. A close friend of the Uchiha family. By day you stood by my side as my best friend, but by night..." Sasuke paused and took a step closer. With great force he grabbed a handful of hair and pull Sakura to face him. "By night you laid as my brother's whore. You let him touch you, but was he ever rough? Did Itachi please the little whore you've become?"

Sakura didn't reply. After a few silent seconds Sasuke pulled harder, causing Sakura to cry out in pain. "Did my brother please the little slut you became? Fucking answer me Sakura."

With tears in her eyes and pain in her voice she replied, "Yes sir."

Slowly Sasuke let go. At once he slapped Sakura, causing her to whip her head to the side. "You'll learn real pleasure in time bitch." With that, Sasuke turned away toward the door. Before leaving he turned off the lights, leaving Sakura in the dark.

When the door finally closed, Sakura gave in to her emotion. She began to sob uncontrollably. She was hot. Then at once she felt light-headed. Then suddenly, her breakfast from mere minutes before was beside her on the floor.

Images of a young Sasuke tied up in chains filled her mind. That's when it dawned on her that this was Orochimaru's old house. This place was where Sasuke had been.

Itachi's words from prior nights filled Sakura's head. _In his games, he's Orochimaru and you're Sasuke._Instantly guilt filled her mind and her tears subsided. Itachi was right. In his own mind, Sasuke had become Orochimaru, the abuser. By the time this was over, Sakura would be Sasuke.

_**ACBF**_

It was nearly midnight and by then Sasori had come to face facts. Once again the whole band resided in his hospital room. By request and hospitality, the nurses had passed on two reclining chairs and a small bench from the lobby. Konan slept on the bench, Pein next to her in a recliner. Beside Pein laid a sleeping Deidara.

In the windowsill near the back of the room sat Itachi. He watched the city below. It was raining outside, and it was particularly quiet for a night in Vermillion. Anyone who knew Itachi could tell that he was in pain. He'd lost Sasuke to the darkness and now Sakura was gone. He felt alone, and truly scared. He couldn't eat or sleep. He couldn't even keep his thoughts straight. For every one second of happiness there were ten of pain. For the first time in his life, Itachi truly cared about someone more than himself. Sure, he'd cared about his family and friends but he never showed it. This case was completely different. He was completely head over heels in love with Sakura.

"You okay Itachi?" The deep voice made Itachi flinch. At once the man turned to reveal dark purple eyes looking his way.

"Pein, I thought you were asleep?" Itachi's voice was quiet.

"I can't sleep." He paused, looking over the sleeping room. "Are you okay?"

Slowly Itachi looked back out the window. The lights from the city illuminated his face. There upon his cheeks were wet streaks. For the first time in over twenty years, Pein watched Itachi cry. Finally the dark haired man shook his head. "No." At once Itachi looked back to Pein who's face was blank. "I'm not okay. I'm scared and I'm nervous and I don't know what to do. I'm used to always being able to snap and what I want and need is here in front of me. But I can't fix this. Sasuke kidnapped Sakura and they're gone without a trace. I lost my brother. My own brother hates me because of his own thoughts and image. He's convinced himself that he needs to be someone else to have Sakura. The bottom line was that she didn't want him. Then out of her own good will and care and love she came here to see him, just to make things right. Sasori was almost killed, and now Sakura's gone." Itachi paused, realizing the agony in his voice. He was shaking. "This time there's not a damn thing I can do."

After taking in Itachi's words, Pein sat back and closed his eyes. "Those friends if Sasuke's, I think Shikamaru and Temari? Go to them and ask them if they know anything. Question everyone, search Ino's apartment. Get a sketch of Sasuke's man and have his pictures published. We can start somewhere Itachi. It will take time, but we'll get Sakura back."

"How do you know?" Itachi's voice was distant.

"Because you're strong and you don't stop going after something until you've got it." Pein smiled to himself.

"I feel weak Pein."

"You're not though. I know you Itachi, and I know that you've got the ability to find her and bring her back. Now get some sleep. You need it more than any of us."

_**ACBF**_

"I-Itachi?" Shikamaru's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Shikamaru, I've got to talk to you." Beside Itachi stood Pein who held a grim look upon his face.

"Shika baby, who is it?" A feminine voice called from behind.

Without taking his eyes off Itachi, Shikamaru turned his head slightly. "It's Itachi and Pein." After a large swallow, Shikamaru took a step back and held the door open. "Please, come in."

Shikamaru and Temari lived on the east side of Vermillion in a small but well kept neighborhood. The couple resided in a small ranch-style home on the curve of Willow Street. Both Pein and Itachi followed Shikamaru through a short hallway that opened into a kitchen and dining area. When Temari finally caught sight of Itachi, she could do nothing but stare.

Motioning toward the table, Shikamaru sat on one side. When both men were seated, Shikamaru took a deep breath. "What's Sasuke done now?"

Itachi shot Pein a glance who didn't return it. "Well, I'm guessing you know about the change in Sasuke too?"

Shikamaru scoffed. "Yeah, he came to me and Tem. Asked us to record a song he'd written." From behind the brunette male, the sound of slamming was heard. Ignoring it, Shikamaru went on. "We went, and halfway through Sasuke got really emotional. He started crying actually. Before the track even ended he stormed out of the studio. That was the last time I saw him."

Pein jumped the gun. "Temari, have you had any contact with Sasuke since then?"

"No!" Temari practically shouted. "I don't understand why you've come to my house to question us about Sasuke. Especially when you hated him Itachi."

Shikamaru turned. "Temari." His voice was cold.

"Sasuke was in a car crash and was sent to the hospital." His voice was complete monotone and that grabbed Temari's attention. "Sakura took Sasori with her and they went to the hospital to see him. But when Sasuke's guard got Sasori far enough away, he picked his ass and left him in a parking garage to bleed. When Sasori was found, he was barely breathing. The next morning Sasuke checked out and he's been gone ever since. So has Sakura. No phone, nothing. Even my car is missing."

Temari's eyes were wide. Shikamaru turned to face Itachi. "He kidnapped Sakura?"

Itachi nodded. "We think so. She wouldn't just leave like that. It's been five days now Shikamaru." A hint of strain was in Itachi's voice. "Sasori's pretty messed up..."

From behind Shikamaru, Temari choked. "Sasuke said he had a plan to make you pay." The blonde woman looked like she was going to pass out. At once all eyes landed on her. "He told me he was going to take Sakura back one way or another. But I never thought this would be part of his plan..."

Instantly Shikamaru turned to face his fiance. "You fucking knew...?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Tears grew in Temari's eyes. "He told me he was going to off Ino... And I encouraged him.." Temari put a hand on the counter for balance. "That crash was planned... he faked it all... He knew Sakura would come to see him.. I gave him the idea to confront her there.." The woman began trembling. "I didn't know he'd kidnap her..." She looked up into Itachi's red gaze. "I'm so sorry..."

Pein glared at the blonde. "Where the fuck are they?"

Temari shot the group a glance. "I don't know.. Sasuke told me a friend of his owned a property somewhere down south but I don't know where.."

After a few silent moments Shikamaru turned back to Itachi. "Is there any way I can help you? I'll do anything."

Itachi's voice was low. "Keep Temari on lock down. Anywhere she goes, you go too. She's helped the enemy and for all we know she could still be in contact with him." Rage filled Shikamaru's eyes. "You've got my number and I yours. Shikamaru, if you find out anything call me please. I'll do the same for you."

Shikamaru nodded. "Thank you Itachi."

The two guests stood up. "We've got to get back to the hospital. Sasori had surgery on his arm this morning, we haven't been back to check on him yet. Thank you for everything Shikamaru."

"Let me walk you out."

Shikamaru simply ignored Temari, leading the way for the two men following him. Once outside, Shikamaru finally questioned. "She's played a part in the murder right?"

Itachi stopped and turned around. "The only people who know are us and Sasuke. Unless Sasuke tells the police, Temari will be fine. If you'd like to talk about it in a more private matter, you can give me a call tonight Shikamaru." With that, Itachi turned to step into Pein's car.

As the two men pulled away, Itachi couldn't help but stare at the broken man staring into space on his front porch.


	10. Chapter 10

xxKaaat here, sorry for this chapter being shorter than normal. I was rushing to get this out for you. I know there's a lot being thrown out in this, but it'll all play out in the end. Thank you!

* * *

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

"Tell me you made a mistake!" Sasuke's voice roared throughout the basement.

From beneath him, Sakura's tears did nothing but make her feel weak. Almost instantly the pinkette felt a hard smack upon her sensitive body. "I made a mistake sir!" Her voice was pained and broken.

"What did you do Sakura? What mistake did you make?" A slight bit of content hinted through Sasuke's voice as he took a step away from Sakura's now welting skin.

A long breath escaped Sakura's mouth as she found the strength to pull herself back up. "I left you sir for Itachi. That was my mistake sir. I should have never left you sir. Itachi is bad sir." She choked on her last sentence.

"Tell me what you want Sakura." Sasuke's voice was a near growl.

At once the pinkette's head fell. A wave of shame fell over her as she felt Sasuke's cold stare cut through her. Here she stood naked in a room with Sasuke. She was held up by chains and a small wooden stool that resided under her stomach. The stance Sakura held forced her to bend over, but she didn't fight it. She didn't have the strength or the will to fight it anymore. If it wasn't for the stool, she wouldn't even be able to stand.

Another whipping. "Tell me what you fucking want Sakura." His voice was much more harsh.

With strain Sakura replied, "I want you to fuck me sir. Please penetrate me. I want you sir." Tears fell harder down the pinkette's face. At this point, she could no longer even hold her head up. Her whole body hurt from the beatings.

At last a gentle hand made it's way down Sakura's backside. "You're so weak Sakura." The voice was soothing. "It's almost pitiful to watch you go through this." A finger entered Sakura's sex. This time, Sakura didn't even flinch. "Tell me Sakura. Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me sir." The girls voice was quiet.

"Sakura." A bit harsher.

"Please sir, I love you. I want you inside me, now. Have me, do with me what you want. Please sir." There was no life in her voice. At once the pinkette closed her eyes.

Already knowing, Sakura lunged forward as Sasuke pushed his hard length into her. A pained cry found it's way to her lips, but immediately subsided when a hard slap landed upon her back. "Make another sound and I'll make sure it hurts." With that, Sakura bit her lip.

She had no hope left, and her prayers over the course of the week had done nothing. She was disgusting filth now. She was Sasuke's whore and there was nothing she could do about that.

_**ACBF**_

"Itachi, you can't hide this from your parents forever." Aki's voice was small. She scoped a large map that sat upon the table with small push pins in various places. She sighed, rubbing a hand along her neck. "She's going to be so hurt."

"Mom." Pein's voice was stern.

"No, Pein... She's right." Itachi sighed and dropped his head. He stood across the table from Aki. "We won't get anywhere without police help or detectives. Mom will have some ideas, she always did. But, she won't take it easy. Sasuke's had everyone fooled for so long..." He stopped and choked back on his words.

"Tsunade and I have contacted every scout and contact we have. Wherever he's at, he's got no intentions of being found. Besides Itachi, we can't keep this hidden for much longer. He hasn't been at the headquarters for over a week. He's missed appointments and meetings. The dogs are gonna start asking questions." Jiraiya's voice was calm but concerned.

"The last fucking thing we want is for the paparazzi to interfere. That would only cause trouble for everyone." Pein snapped but quickly drew back, catching Jiraiya's gaze. At once Pein turned to Itachi. "When are you gonna tell them? Your dad's business is at stake now too."

"We have no choice but to tell them. From that point on, everyone will know. The whole general public will be notified, the news stations, the police and detectives. Until they're found we'll all be bothered constantly..." Itachi finally looked up to find that all eyes were on him. "Sasori will be home soon. When he comes, I'll call mom. Get Tsunade here too Jiraiya. We have to face this sooner or later." Without anymore words, Itachi turned and headed toward the back door.

The small crowd gathered in the kitchen watched as Itachi lit a cigarette and began a long walk down to the beach.

_**ACBF**_

Temari stood in the kitchen, chopping carrots for the dinner she was preparing. The house was silent, the only sound was of that knife, hitting the cutting board. Silence wasn't an everyday option for the Nara household. It was different, unsettling. There wasn't a minute that passed when Temari and Shikamaru weren't talking, or the couples close friends weren't residing in the living room. It had been four days since Itachi and Pein had come to break the news to Shikamaru. Every night since then, Shikamaru had slept on the couch. Conversations were short and cold.

With a long sigh, Temari closed her eyes and she slowly sat the knife in her hand down. Pondering what to say, she made her way toward the living room doorway. Just inside the blonde woman stopped and leaned against the frame.

There on the couch sat Shikamaru on the couch with a cigarette in his mouth. He was reading the paper, wearing a black v-neck and a dirty pair of blue jeans. He was barefoot and one leg was over the other. Wordlessly he raised his head and dead eyes settled upon Temari's frame.

"Since when do you smoke in the house?" The feminine voice was small.

"You never said no to. It just went outside in respect of the house." His voice was complete monotone.

A pause. "Is this how it's going to be now? You're going to ignore me, not sleep with me, make me feel like shit? You're my fiancee Shikamaru, we work out our problems. You're supposed to understand me." Anger began to rise in Temari's voice.

A grim expression crossed Shikamaru's face as he stared straight ahead of him at the blank television. He sighed, refolded the paper and set his cigarette in the ashtray beside him on the table. Finally he scooted toward the edge of the couch and perfected his posture. "You expect me to understand why you encouraged a crazy man to kill someone and then kidnap someone else? And before you try to tell me that you didn't know, you did Temari. You fucking did. You watched Sasuke deteriorate just like I did. You had no right, no fucking right to help him. Now you know what? I'm engaged to someone who helped plan that. How in the hell do you expect me to understand that?" Temari gaped at the man.

Instantly she took a step toward him. "Because he wasn't happy with Ino. I didn't except him to actually do it Shikamaru! I just gave him the support he needed while he sat back and watched his brother get the girl again. He loves her Shikamaru! Sakura is better off with Sasuke, not Itachi. How did I know he'd kidnap her? Sakura's so back and forth between them that she could have left freely."

Shikamaru stood up. "Sasuke's body guard fucking kicked Sasori's ass Temari. How in the fuck do you put that in the equation? What, Sakura and Sasuke planned to off Sasori so that she could leave with him? No. That's not how it works and that's not how Sakura is. Do you forget that I was the one who knew Sakura before any of you? Sure, I was friends with both Sasuke and Sakura but I knew her first. I've known her since we were kids. We grew up together. I'm pretty sure I know that girl better than you. Sakura loves Itachi, it's obvious. And he loves her."

"You knowing her before Sasuke has nothing to do with it Shikamaru." Tears pricked at Temari's eyes. "People change and love dies."

"Just like you Temari. When I met you, you were always so upbeat and happy. I've tried and tried but it's always something else with you." Before Shikamaru could process what he said the words were already gone. "You've changed."

That's when it hit her and the tears fell. "Because all you care about is work and smoking. It's never just me and you, it's your friends too! When was the last time we were alone?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this! I work because you don't. You sit at home on your ass and do nothing. The only time you want to go out is if Sasuke's there.." With instant realization Shikamaru's face went blank. "Why didn't you tell me you talked to him?"

Temari took a step back, pondering her response. She knew what Shikamaru was hinting at and she knew he was right. "I-I didn't think you'd care... S-Sasuke and I have been close for awhile now, we always talk."

Shikamaru backed away, his voice quiet. "You told me you never talked to him and you didn't care for him. You told Itachi and Pein you didn't talk to him.. you're lying.. Temari..." Shikamaru choked on his words as a pained expression filled his face. "Tell me the truth Temari.."

The blonde put a hand on her hip and looked away, her tears falling harder. Taking a deep breath she turned back to Shikamaru. "S-Shikamaru.." The blonde closed her eyes trying to find the will to speak. "I-I slept with Sasuke before Sakura came along." The blonde woman shook. "You were never home Shikamaru, it was always work and you were never there for me. I needed you. When Sakura came along we finally stopped seeing each other.. We didn't talk, but he needed someone to talk to about his problems and he came to me.." Temari was pale. "I'm so sorry Shikamaru."

Shikamaru had turned away sometime during Temari's speech, but when he faced her once more she understood why. The man had a tear streaked face and his eyes were red. "I was always at work so that we could move out of this place and get out there on our own. With you not working, it was hard. You were always spending money on nothing. But instead of buying a house, I bought that fucking engagement ring. To know that you were cheating on me... Temari..." Slowly Shikamaru turned away and walked toward the door.

Temari wailed. "Please don't leave me Shikamaru... Please don't go." She took off toward the door but with the light headed feelings she was facing, she gently dropped to the ground listening as the front door slammed shut and the car outside started it's engine. Only mere seconds after it started, it was gone. Shikamaru was gone.

_**ACBF**_

With a living room full of family, Itachi turned toward his parents who sat hand in hand on the couch. The two were bubbly and happy, but a bit taken back by the grim faces the group around them held. At last Itachi spoke, "Mom, we've got to talk about something." His voice was stern.

Mrs. Uchiha gave a small smile and nodded her head. "Of course Itachi, what's going on?"

Slowly the group watched as Itachi went to the kitchen and pulled in a chair. He sat it in front of his mom and reached out for her hands. The older woman gave an odd look, but peered into Itachi's questionable gaze. He sighed and softly spoke, "Sasuke is in a lot of trouble right now."

The woman gave an odd look. At once his father cut in. "Itachi, what's happened? What's going on?"

After another tension filled silence Itachi swallowed. "Sasuke had a play in Ino Yamanaka's death. He planned the car crash with her inside. But that's not everything." The man turned to his mother then father. "Sasuke's kidnapped Sakura and they've been missing for a week now. Sasuke's bodyguard messed up Sasori and he was just released from the hospital today. We went to Shikamaru's house and Temari told us that he told her about the plan to off Ino and take Sakura. So, we're notifying the police now. Grandpa's already contacted people all over the place and no one has seen him. He's nowhere to be found."

Mr. Uchiha's face was blank. He stood up and paced the room, taking in everyone there. The one person to catch his gaze was Sasori. The man was bandaged in multiple places and his arm was in a cast. After staring for nearly thirty seconds, he looked away and squatted on the ground, taking in deep breaths. Mrs. Uchiha simply stared down at Itachi's hands. It took nearly three minutes for what Itachi said to sink in. When he realized it, small tears fell upon his skin. Instantly he leaned in and caught his mother in a hug as she began to sob.

"My baby.. he was.. so well..." As Mrs. Uchiha sobbed, nearly every person in the room looked away. No one could bear to watch her fall apart at the news just delivered.

"I know mom, I know." Itachi closed his eyes as he rubbed circles into the woman's back. "He's had us all fooled for so long. He's been bad ever since everything happened... therapy wasn't going to fix that."

"Son." Itachi turned his head to make eye contact with his father. Mr. Uchiha was pale and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Before he could manage any more words he started swaying.

"Shit!" Pein's voice was loud as he lunged toward his uncle, catching him before he could hit the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

The wall was cold against Sakura's back. Although her eyes were closed, she felt the presence of someone else. Beads of cold sweat lined her forehead as she opened her eyes to reveal Sasuke. He sat on the couch with only a dirty pair of jeans on. His face showed an expression of pain, nothing like Sakura had seen before. The look made her uneasy, but she couldn't think straight enough to ponder the thought.

"What have I done?" Sasuke's clear words broke Sakura's thoughts as her eyes opened wide, peering at the man. "What in the fuck have I done to you? What have I become?" The mans voice was quiet.

"Sasuke?" This was the first time in over a week that she'd called him by his name.

At once he glanced Sakura's way. "This whole country is on the lookout for me. I'm a wanted man now. The police, my parents, Itachi, Jiraiya, even Shikamaru.. they all know. They were all on the news.. Sakura.. what have I done?" When the pinkette didn't reply, Sasuke spoke once more. "Why did you pick Itachi?"

The question stunned Sakura. "What?"

Once again, Sasuke questioned. "Why did you pick him?"

Slowly Sakura looked down. She was dirty, bloody and bruised. "I didn't have any intentions of being with him. To be honest Sasuke, I never thought of you like that. You were a friend.. someone I was close to. I-I" Sakura choked on her words. "I could have loved you... but I never let my feelings go that deep.. It was so sudden that with Itachi. At first it seemed like a one time thing, but I wanted more. I looked at him in ways I didn't look at you..." Sakura trailed, never lifting her gaze.

After nearly five minutes Sasuke finally spoke. "I loved you from the moment I first met you Sakura." A long sigh filled the air, revealing Sasuke's thoughts on what to say next. "I was sleeping with Temari when I met you. Then after that first conversations, I called everything off. You captured my heart that one time in the cafe. I was so sure that we'd become something. Temari was pissed at me, she cut ties with me. But she was the one to give me the idea to pursue you." A pause. "I didn't want to take you, but in the hospital I knew that you wouldn't come back after the conversation we had. I've put you through hell for so long... and I can't ever fix that. No matter how much I was so salvage what we have Sakura.. I can't. Look at you." Slowly Sasuke stood up and moved across the room, keeling down in front of Sakura. He raised a hand to her chin and forced her to face him. "I've got you chained in a room. I've tried to force you to love me."

A sudden realization came to Sakura's mind. "You're drunk."

A slap caused Sakura to slam the left side of her face into the wall. "You do these things to me and I can't control my actions. You piss me off and I hit you. You make me feel shitty and I hurt you. I'm mentally unstable Sakura and I can't fix that. No medication or therapy could ever fix what Orochimaru did to me." Once again Sasuke reached toward Sakura and forced her to look at him. He moved in closer. "I thought you would save me and I'd be okay. But then I found out that the one girl I loved, and who I thought loved me... really loved my brother. Do you know how that fucking feels? When no one wants you? When your brother always got everyone and everything? Sakura, I need you in my life."

The pinkette used force to break her chin from his grasp. A rage filled her body, giving her the needed will to stand. She towered over Sasuke. "I will never love you. You took advantage of me. You emotionally, physically and mentally abused me. You've kept in in a basement and you've raped me. You may think you need me, but you don't. You're a grown fucking psycho. I hate you. I hate you more than anything in this world."

Before Sakura could even process her own words, she felt a sharp pain. Sasuke's body was pressed against hers, crushing her against the concrete wall. A hand upon her throat tightened, causing Sakura to look to her right. Then a sloppy kiss appeared upon her neck. "You're going to regret giving me that tone Sakura." The man rocked his pelvis against Sakura's small frame then began to thrust with great force into her side, causing her to cry out. "That's right Sakura, cry in pain." With a smirk Sasuke leaned in close to Sakura's ear and whispered, "You know what Orochimaru used to do to me?" Another cry of pain. "You'll find out."

_**ACBF**_

Shikamaru stared into the golden liquid in his cup before downing it once again. The burn gave him a rush just long enough to forget temporarily. But as soon as the burn was gone, Shikamaru came back to his senses. Slowly he peered toward the pale man on his right. Without any words Shikamaru turned and put up a finger. "Another please."

"Shikamaru, why'd you call me here?" Itachi's voice was low. He then took a sip of the red wine in his glass. "You look like shit."

The pineapple haired man rolled his eyes. "Thanks Itachi." Balling his fingers into a fist, Shikamaru finally gave in to the lingering question. "Temari told me she cheated on me with Sasuke. How long it went on I have no clue. But I know that it for sure ended when Sakura came into the picture. Who would have thought my best fucking friend?" Shikamaru took a drink from the newly refilled glass.

Itachi's eyes were wide. "You're serious?" When Shikamaru nodded Itachi's head fell. "He's fucked over a lot of people Shikamaru. You have a right to be pissed. How did she tell you?"

"We haven't been right since everything broke out. I've slept on the couch, we haven't talked. I can't stand to look at her without thinking that she had a part in a murder and a kidnapping. She confronted me about everything and I told her that. She tried to blame Sakura, and I threw it in her face that I'd known Sakura since before her and Sasuke met. Then Temari tried to say that people change and Sakura probably left willingly. So, I agreed. People change. I told her that she changed, but I knew Sakura too well to know that she'd leave with Sasuke. So she told me that I was the one who changed because all I ever did was work. So I told her that I worked so much to buy a new house so we could start over, but I bought that damn ring instead. I told her how I had to work since all she ever did was sit at home. So she told me she and Sasuke were close.."

"She said she didn't talk to him." Itachi cut in.

Shikamaru gave a weak smile and glanced at Itachi. "Exactly. I caught her in her own lies. So she told me everything. I got up and left. I haven't been home in two days. I didn't take my phone, that's why I called from a pay phone. I left everything there."

A long silence fell between the two men. "I think you need to go back and talk to her. Shikamaru, you don't have to forgive her but you have to try to work things out. You and Temari have been together for three years. It'll be hard but I think together you can overcome it with time." Itachi looked toward Shikamaru to see him staring back. "We were never close, but I've seen you around. This isn't you and I don't like it."

A pause. "You're nothing like Sasuke told me." Slowly Shikamaru stood up and grabbed for his wallet.

Itachi set a hand on his arm as he warmly smiled. "I've got this Shikamaru. Go get her, make things right. If you need anything, call me. I don't care what time or where you are, I'll be there."

For the first time in two days Shikamaru gave a real genuine smile. Slowly he stuck a tanned hand out toward Itachi. "Thank you, for everything."

_**ACBF**_

When Shikamaru pulled up across the street from his house, the first thing he noticed was a familiar black Audi in the driveway. Almost instantly a wave of rage washed over him, he knew who was there. Taking off with a sprint, he ran toward his neighbors house and pounded until someone answered. When a young woman answered, Shikamaru explained that he needed two use the phone and why. Of course with kindness the woman smiled and let him do what he needed to. Within five minutes he was back out the door and on his front porch. Taking a deep breath he barged through the door and headed toward the living room.

The blonde woman froze and her eyes were wide when she saw Shikamaru in the door frame. "S-Shika.."

"Well well well, if it isn't my old friend." Sasuke sat comfortable on the couch with a smirk across his face. "Nice to see you, such a shame it's under these conditions though. Poor Temari told me how you left her after she broke the truth to you about us. Hurts doesn't it?"

Ignoring the question Shikamaru clenched his fists. "Where is Sakura?" His voice was a near growl.

"Shikamaru, please don't." Temari shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"Temari, you invite him after you know all he's done!? I come back to fix things with you and instead I find him here. You know what he's done, why? Why in the fuck is he here?" Shikamaru was yelling, not caring who heard him.

Instantly Sasuke stood up and his gaze went dark. "You don't talk to her like that. I'm right here you asshole. I'm here because she called me crying, telling me how bad she fucked up. As for Sakura, well she's fine. She's far away from here and I doubt you'll be seeing her any time soon." Slowly Sasuke took a step closer to his friend. "Now do us a favor and calm down. I'll go freely and you can fix things with Temari. It's that simple."

"Don't move Sasuke." Shikamaru had a death glare. "It's not that easy and I can't let you go." Sasuke gaped. "Not to mention, Itachi is nothing like you told me. Do you know how much he cares about you, Sakura? He even cares about me. He's the reason I'm back here. He's the reason I want to fix things with my fiance, but instead you're here. She's going behind my back again."

Sasuke took another step. "Even you fell to the hands of my brother Shikamaru. It's disgusting. You're almost as bad as Sakura. But, as well as that goes I've already beat it into her that Itachi isn't coming for her. She's finally accepted that fact."

With rage in his heart, Shikamaru lunged forward and tackled Sasuke into the couch, causing him to cry in pain. From behind the two, Temari screamed in fear. With Sasuke in pain, Shikamaru stood up and pulled him from the couch onto the floor, then dove down with an elbow into Sasuke's chest causing him to cough. "You son of a bitch." Shikamaru's voice was strained. "You deserve every ounce of pain one can endure." Three more blows delivered to Sasuke's face brought about blood that splattered to Shikamaru's face.

Thinking quickly, Temari jumped and pushed Shikamaru off Sasuke and into the nearby glass table that instantly shattered. Realizing what she'd done, Temari stood up and backed away, shaking uncontrollably. Slowly but surly Sasuke stood. He was unsteady and his lip was busted, his chin cut deeply. Blood dropped toward the floor. With a sharp look, Sasuke lunged toward Shikamaru on the floor.

Before he could move an inch, Pein was atop him crushing him into the floor, a hand on his head.. "Don't move asshole. There's about four guns pointed at you right now and it would be a huge mistake to resist." Applying handcuffs quickly, Pein stood up and reached for the metal holding Sasuke's hands together. It barely took any effort to pick up Sasuke, and his head was low as Pein towered over him. With a firm grip on Sasuke's hands, Pein looked up toward Temari who's face showed horror. "Take her in too, she's got a part in everything."

Two officers held Temari as they applied handcuffs to her trembling form. Her eyes were teary but she didn't speak. She didn't even look at Shikamaru. At once Pein gave a hand toward the brunette and pulled him back into a standing position. "You okay?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Yeah. Thanks man."

Pein's voice was deep as the police officers across the room waited for further commands. "It's what I do. The police were told to inform Jiraiya and I if anything happened. After all, Jiraiya was in the military for about twenty years. He taught me all I know." Pein gave a small smile. "I'd like if you'd come with me Shikamaru."

The brunette nodded. "Alright."

With that Pein turned back to the officers. "Take these two separately, and make sure Sasuke goes with security. Although, he's a little beat up right now and I don't think he'll try to resist." Pein looked down at Sasuke who's shirt was blotched red. "Let's get a move out, take the Audi for investigation."

Just as Pein had predicted, Sasuke gave no resistance as he was shoved into the padded security vehicle. Temari was put into a regular police vehicle and once inside, she finally began weeping. After only four minutes, the place was evacuated and the nearby neighborhood crowd had scattered. After a few calm seconds, Pein turned to Shikamaru who was in a daze. "Thank you for calling. I know it must be hard. You were extremely close to Sasuke."

Shikamaru sighed. "Not close enough apparently."

Pein put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and looked away. "No one was close enough. No one could have stopped this. He had us all fooled from the beginning. Sasuke's got issues that go way back, only certain people know about it. I hope that we can make Sasuke crack and he'll tell us about Sakura." A pause. "I'd like if you came with me to the mansion in Vermillion. I know that home isn't particularly a place you'd like to be right now. We've got an extra room available and no one in the band has a problem with you. Just before the police told me, Itachi called and told me about the bar. He's really touched that you reached out to him."

Shikamaru looked up at the orange headed man. From the various piercings and his cold eyes, Pein's personality wasn't justified by his looks. "Thank you Pein, thank you very much. I'd honestly like that... Can I have a few minutes to get come clothes?"

Pein smiled. "As much time as you need. I'll be in my car." He pointed toward the orange sports car parked on the street.

_**ACBF**_

"Anko Mitarashi here, reporting live from just outside Vermillion City Prison. We're here covering the arrest of the owner of Uchiha Enterprises, Sasuke Uchiha. It was released earlier this week that the youngest child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, had kidnapped upcoming artist Sakura Haruno, also girlfriend of his older brother Itachi Uchiha. The two had been missing for nearly twelve days when a call was made telling police that Sasuke was visiting his accomplice, Temari Sabaku. She too has been arrested. There are still no details of Sakura Haruno yet. We'll be here later with more details on her whereabouts and more details of this case. Thank you for tuning in. Once again, this is Anko Mitarashi."

Sasori sighed as he turned the television off. Slowly he leaned his head back and took in the silence of the house. Everyone currently residing in the mansion had busied themselves with activities to keep their minds off Sasuke and the still missing Sakura. Pein, Itachi and Jiraiya found themselves down at the station meeting with the detectives and investigators. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were currently taking time to themselves and relaxing with Pein's parents on the beach. Deidara and Konan had nothing better to do, so they were both currently sleeping upstairs. Jiraiya's wife Tsunade occupied herself by going into work and completely booking her schedule.

With nothing to do and a broken arm, Sasori found himself relaxing. Although, even when he was alone in silence his thoughts would race over and over again. No matter what time it was or where he was, he'd find himself thinking about Sakura and he'd find ways to put the blame on his own shoulders. He'd heard the countless "It's not your fault!" over and over again, yet deep down... he knew it was. Sakura was gone because Sasori let her go that night. Sakura was gone because he left when Sakura told him to. That was something he'd never let go.

"Sasori." The high pitched voice caused him to jump. Before Sasori had the chance to sit up a black headed woman was towering over him.

"Kureani?" Sasori questioned. "What's up?"

"What are we?"

Sasori furrowed his brow. "What?"

"What are we? We go on dates, we cuddle but we're not official. What am I to you?" Kureani's voice was quiet as she sat on the floor in front of Sasori.

Finally he sat up. "I mean.. you're fun and all but.. We're not an item Kureani... We've talked about Dei-"

Kureani held up a hand. "We've talked about him on multiple occasions. The more we talk about it, the more I force myself to believe that you feel the same way." Small tears formed in the rim of Kureani's eyes. "Give me an answer Sasori. Should I stay or should I go?"

Sasori gave a small smile. "Why are you here if you already know the answer to your question?"

With a small voice the woman replied. "I want to hear the words from you. Not indirectly, but from you Sasori."

With a slow blink Sasori hung his head. He didn't want to hurt the woman, but she'd held on for more than he bargained for. Slowly Sasori looked back up and met her gaze. "I'm in love with my best friend Kureani. I love Deidara." Kureani slowly nodded and stood up. Without any words she left the room and a self battling Sasori. Just before she turned the knob to leave the mansion one last time a voice caught her attention.

"Kureani?" There at the top of the staircase stood Deidara. He wore no shirt and low hanging sweatpants. His blonde hair all fell down and only one baby blue eye showed through the tangled mess.

With a small smile and teary eyes Kureani turned and nodded toward him. "He's all yours now." Upon those words the woman turned and opened the door, making her way outside.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

Sasuke sat handcuffed to a small metal chair in the middle of an interrogation room. His face was bruised and his prior wounds had been addressed. He wore a black muscle shirt and orange jumper pants. Sasuke stared straight ahead, with a hard look on his face. His dark eyes seemed to linger in a world of their own.

Across from him stood a pale man. The man wore a tight black v-neck and gray slacks. His hair was a deep red that was well trimmed, yet spiky. His eyes were a light green color, surrounded by thick black lines around his outer eye. The man took a long sigh and casually walked toward Sasuke. "If you tell us where the girl is, we can drop this and your chargers will be minimal." The red head seemed calm and collected.

From his stance, Sasuke only smirked. "Mother told me to never talk to strangers."

The tall red head smiled and gave a small laugh. "Funny guy huh?" He leaned closer and smiled slyly. "My name is Gaara, I'm the head detective here in Vermillion. Your name is Sasuke Uchiha, famous Uchiha Enterprises owner. You know, I've never met someone like you." Gaara smiled and turned away taking small steps. "You had it all and you gave it up at the drop of a hat."

"I couldn't give up things that I never had." Sasuke's tone was cold. "You know nothing about me."

Gaara turned. "Funny, because I know more than you think. I know your parents loved you and gave you the world. I know that your brother is about six years older than you. I know that you had an affair with your accomplice. I know that you own one of the biggest foreign trade businesses in the world. I know that you had a pretty little blonde on your arm. I know that you had friends." Gaara chuckled. "To me, that seems like a lot actually. More than most people to be honest."

"You don't know the half of me!" Sasuke spat toward the red head.

"I know that you were raped as a child." Gaara's glare was cold. Almost instantly, Sasuke's expression changed from anger to what seemed like fear. "I know you were suicidal and I know that you killed the man who raped you. I know that your parents put you in a mental institution for a year. I know you had a thing for Sakura Haruno. I know you had a plan to off Ino Yamanaka. I know you had your body guard attempt to kill Sasori too."

Sasuke's voice was a whisper. "How do you know that?"

Gaara turned to face Sasuke. For once the dark haired boy took a minute to take in this detective. He was much older than Sasuke had thought, and he had aged well. After a few minutes Gaara finally spoke. "Because, I was the one who threw your murder charge under the table when your parents came to me all those years ago." Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "I was the one who encouraged them to send you to the institution because I believed you could get better. But as we can both see, I was completely wrong on that one."

With a strained voice Sasuke spoke. "You're the reason I was set off scotch free.. without any charges..." His head dropped. "Why?"

As if he was ready for the question, the red head replied. "You were a kid and you did it out of defense. That man screwed you up in your head and he made you think that what he did was okay. He got what he want from you and you had no idea what his real intentions were. I remember seeing you that night because you were so broken and hurt and you wanted to die. I thought I'd be the good guy in that situation and you'd never know. But here you are again Sasuke."

Tension grew upon the two and finally Sasuke spoke. "I knew that if I planned the car crash, I could take care of Ino and get Sakura to come to me." He paused, hesitating. "I had sex with Ino in the back of the limo that night.. and I told her it would be fun to keep her restrained. So I fastened all the seat belts around her so she'd be stuck when the crash actually happened. I knew she'd drown in the car and it would look like an accident... I knew that if it was in the news that I was hurt and in a bad condition.. Sakura would find out and she'd come to visit me."

Gaara was staring at him, peering into his broken shell. "What happened that night? In the hospital."

The man in the chair closed his eyes as if trying to remember. "She questioned me about everything and I knew that Itachi had told her why I'm the way I am. So I told her everything.. She needed to know the truth. I had told my man the whole plan before then, so he knew the plan when it started." Sasuke paused. "It was late and Sakura was tired so I made my man go get some coffee and Sakura told Sasori to go with him. So he did, and I knew that my man would leave him in the staircase to bleed out... After about ten minutes Sakura got real jumpy and anxious and I grabbed her to calm her down but she only got more jumpy from there... I knew she was scared so I got her how I wanted her and I told her I wasn't letting her get away again... I choked her until she passed out and then waited for my man to get back..."

Slowly Gaara sighed. "Why did being without Sakura get you so worked up Sasuke? You had Temari and you had Ino. People wanted you but you were too blind to see that."

When Sasuke finally opened his eyes, tears were forming in the rims. "Because, growing up Itachi always had more friends, and the family liked him more, and he had all the girls and people wanted him. It was always Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. There was never Sasuke. It wasn't Sasuke and Itachi. It was Itachi and Sasuke. When I got out of the mental hospital I fixed my relationship with Itachi!" Sasuke was yelling. "It could have been anyone else. But Sakura fell for fucking Itachi. And once again everything fell apart. I loved her and she fucking loved Itachi. But no one seems to care how I felt. It was always Itachi and Sakura. Then at the stupid fucking pre tour concert, I was made to be the bad guy once again." When he finished, Sasuke's face was red and his breathing was heavy.

Once again the red headed man turned away. "So you're jealous of Itachi? Because that's what it sounds like to me. But, I have a thought. Just a small one." Gaara paused and took a deep breath. "Like I said earlier, Itachi is six years older than you. When he was a teenager, you were a kid. It was obvious that he didn't always want to be with you. That's how sibling rivalries and arguments go. The older one grows up and things change as age changes. Itachi was getting new friends and he was finally able to do more things than you could because you were too young. You watched Itachi grow up and you didn't understand anything Sasuke. You became a teenager and you got into girls. You hit puberty and your whole view changed. You wanted to be exactly like Itachi, but that wasn't happening for you. While Itachi was old enough for dates and girl friends, you got hung up on the young teenager phase where you over think and over analyze things." Gaara had hit his trump card. "You took the first opportunity you had to get the full effect of what Itachi had as an adult. That first opportunity was with a child molester, but you were just too young to see it."

If looks could kill, Sasuke's eyes would have made Gaara drop dead right at that moment. The dark haired man was outraged. At once he started shaking. "You know nothing! It's a damn good thing that Sakura is away from Itachi. He wouldn't do anything but hurt her. He's a song of a bitch and he's nothing to me. Learn how to do your damn job and see that Itachi is the fucking problem Gaara. Not me! Itachi's the one who fucked me up but you're all too blind to fucking see that." Sasuke was screaming.

With that Gaara turned away and started toward the door. At once he knocked and the door opened then shut tightly once again. Sasuke was alone.

_**ACBF**_

The small room in which Sasuke had interrogated Sasuke had two doors. The one which Gaara exited through led to another room where various people sat. It was full of computers, speakers and recorders. The view of the interrogation room could be seen. The far wall of the small room was one way and Sasuke had no idea.

Itachi leaned back in his chair and stared straight ahead. His eyes were red and his mind raced, replaying Sasuke's answers over and over.

At once Gaara spoke. "I've found what makes him tick. He's forced himself to think that you're the problem when you really aren't." Green eyes landed upon Itachi who didn't dare look back. "He knows I'm right with the age thing so he completely shut down. As you saw, he opened up quite a bit. He's raw about it all. But as soon as I started telling him how it is, he shut down and raged out." A silence fell upon the group in the room.

Two hands fell in sync upon Itachi's shoulders. Jiraiya on the left and Pein on the right. "He hates me." Was all Itachi could manage.

Slowly Gaara leaned back against the door. "I know this is going on a whim, but I'd like you to talk to him. Just you and him one on one Itachi. He'll be restrained just like that. He needs to face everything. This goes deeper than a girl or even a sibling rivalry. It's way deeper." Seeing Itachi's body tense, Gaara clarified. "Not tonight of course. He's too raged for anyone to go in there. We'll send him to his cell and first thing tomorrow this all continues. Can you handle talking to him?"

A slow nod came from Itachi's head. "It's the only way to find out where Sakura is..."

_**ACBF**_

Sakura laid on the cold concrete floor, clutching her body for warmth. The floor was uncomfortable and no matter which way she laid, her body ached. Early that morning, Sasuke had a session with her which ended bad. He'd beat her and raped her harder than ever before. Usually an hour after the beatings, Sasuke would come to check on her but it had been nearly a full day since he'd come.

Finally, the door opened and the lights clicked on one by one. Sakura opened her eyes to see a staring Jugo. His orange hair was a mess and he wore no shirt. In his hands sat a large tray with a cup, a plate, two bowls and a small fork. He slowly sat it down in front of Sakura who could barely move from exhaustion. After setting down the tray, Jugo went to the locked cabinet and reached to the top for the key. Quickly opening it, the man pulled out two blankets and a pillow. Once again he locked the cabinet and slowly made his way back to Sakura.

"Here. It's cold tonight." He dropped them beside Sakura before taking a few steps back. "Sasuke was arrested this morning. They got both him and the lady. Your name and pictures have been plastered all over the country. Even Itachi made a statement for you." With that, Jugo turned away and went back to the door. He closed it, leaving the lights on and locking the door behind him.

Slowly the pinkette moved forward toward the tray. There on the plate sat four chicken tenders and two pieces of toast. In one cup sat chicken noodle soup and in the other sat pudding. The glass was full of water. With her starvation kicking in, Sakura ate the food quickly. This was the most food Sakura had been given and she didn't waste a crumb.

After scarfing the food, Sakura folded one of the blankets in half and laid the pillow at the top of it. Laying in it she pulled the other blanket over her and practically cocooned herself. Never in her life had she been so thankful for a blanket in her life. For the first time since she'd been here she could cover herself and feel a little more respect at knowing she wasn't completely naked.

As she rested her head on the pillow, the thoughts began to come. Who was the last Jugo had mentioned? Would she be saved now that Sasuke had been arrested? What had Itachi's public announcement been about? Did he miss her? Had he moved on? The last two thoughts made Sakura's heart ache, so she pushed them out. "Itachi, I miss you so much." Sakura's voice was a mere whisper as she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

_**ACBF**_

Itachi stood in the recording studio of the mansion. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. A deep voice came through the speaker, "You ready Itachi?" Slowly he nodded.

Days prior while he was alone, Itachi produced a music track for a song he'd written from his heart for Sasuke. He knew deep down that even though he couldn't see into the recording section of the studio, it was obvious that Pein, Deidara and Sasori were all watching alongside Jiraiya. On the way home from the prison that night, Itachi had let the song slip, and Jiraiya was more than happy to help him.

"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend. You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in. And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand. I would understand. The angry boy a bit too insane, icing over a secret pain. You know you don't belong. You're the first to fight, your way too loud. You're the flash of light on the burial shroud. I know somethings wrong. Well everyone I know has got a reason to say, put the past away." Tears will Sasuke's eyes as memories from times before filled his mind.

Back when Sasuke was ten, he'd found a small frog outside of their house down by an old creek. He'd taken it and showed Itachi first. He'd said that if their mother found out, she'd be mad because it was in the house. Itachi promised to never tell their mom and he let Sasuke play with the frog in his room all night. Sasuke ended up sleeping with Itachi that night and somewhere along the way, the frog hopped out of the room and their mother had woken up to a small frog in her bed. Sasuke tried to convince her it was a mistake and he'd take care of everything, but she only made him take it back to the creek. For moral support Itachi went with him and bowed his head when Sasuke said a short prayer for the frog. On the way back home, Itachi carried his teary eyed brother on his shoulders.

"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend. You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in. And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand. I would understand. Well he's on the table and he's gone to code and I do not think anyone knows what they're doing here. And your friends have left you  
You've been dismissed, I never thought it would come to this. And I.. I want you to know. Everyone's got to face down the demons, maybe today, you could put the past away."

Itachi was six years old when he first held his baby brother. Sasuke was so small and defenseless at the time. When Sasuke had first come home from the hospital, Itachi would sit in his room every night and sing to him until he fell asleep. Some nights he would sleep in Sasuke's room on the floor. Those nights, Sasuke never woke up screaming once. Eventually Mikoto would let Itachi sleep with Sasuke in his room, and those were Itachi's favorite nights. During those times, Itachi would stay up all hours and tell baby Sasuke about his dreams and pretty girls at his school. Even though Sasuke was too young to understand, his wide eyes would stare and listen to Itachi's every word. Sasuke was too young to remember, but those were Itachi's most cherished memories.

"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend. You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in. And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand. I would understand. I would understand. I would understand." As the instrumental section fell in, Itachi stared at his own reflection in the far wall mirror. He was pale and he looked awful. Staring at himself, he saw the same Itachi years ago who would have done anything for Sasuke. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he let them come. He needed an escape. He needed to let it out. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can you put the past away? I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, I would understand." Willingly letting the tears fall brought a comfort to Itachi. "I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, I would understand. I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, and I would understand. I would understand. I would understand." Taking a deep breath, Itachi listened as the instrumental outro finished.

Slowly he took off his head phones and let them drop to the ground. Then, without thinking he too dropped to the ground. He hugged his knees and rocked back and forth. He didn't try to stop, he just let himself go.

From the other side of the studio, everyone simply looked away. Itachi was in pain. Slowly Sasori stood up but quickly stopped when Pein grabbed his arm. "Let him go. He needs this." Pein's voice was stern but his eyes were comforting. He was right. Slowly Sasori sat back down and covered his face, once again feeling the weight of the situation on himself.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

Once again Sasuke was in the interrogation room. Instead of the metal chair from the night prior, Sasuke was hand cuffed to a much larger and roomier chair. It was padded and the arm rests of the chair had built in cuffs that tightly gripped Sasuke's wrists. Around the chair legs were two more cuffs that kept his ankles restrained. It was obvious that his security had been stepped up. After nearly ten minutes alone Sasuke spoke, "Alright Gaara. I'm sick of waiting. Come on already." The man sounded annoyed.

A few more minutes passed before the door began to open. Instead of the red headed detective, a much taller familiar figure made its way into the room, closing the door. At once Sasuke's jaw dropped as he met gaze with a well known pair of eyes. Neither man spoke, they only stared at each other. After a few deep breaths, Itachi took a few steps closer and took the seat opposite his brother. Still neither brother spoke.

Finally, Sasuke softy spoke, "Itachi."

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice was deep, yet different from what Sasuke remembered. "We've got to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Itachi." Sasuke was calm.

"Then listen to me brother. I have more than just words. I have emotions and feelings and..." Itachi choked. "Remember the frog in moms bed?"

"We took him back to the creek and you carried me on your shoulders as I cried." Sasuke nodded. "I remember that day very well actually."

A silent tension fell between the two. "Sasuke, this whole fight goes deeper than Sakura, or even our relationship. It goes deeper than Orochimaru, but he's the start of it all." Itachi looked down at his hands. "You're mentally unstable Sasuke..."

Deep breaths were heard from mere feet away. "No Itachi, you're wrong. Orochimaru isn't the start, when you left me. That was the start."

"I grew up Sasuke." Itachi blurted the words before even thinking.

"So growing up means leaving me behind?" The words made Itachi look up. "You were my brother and my best friend. You got friends and you left me behind. You never wanted to be around me and everyone always wanted you. Even mom and dad picked you. Grandpa picked you." Sasuke's eyes grew dark. "Even Pein picked you Itachi. I was better in the hospital, then we fixed things. Then Sakura came along..." He paused. "Even she picked you."

"She had no intentions of picking you. Sasuke, what happened between Sakura and I started as a one time thing. It wasn't until everything happened that I realized I had feelings for her. You pushed her away yourself! Sasuke, you remember that night on the terrace when she got pissed at you and you begged me to get her back." Sasuke's head fell. "I changed her mind. I went after her Sasuke." He paused. "I'm glad I went after her because.. because..."

"You fell in love with her." Sasuke's words were true, but they stabbed Itachi through the heart. "I know because I saw the way you looked at her but I looked past it every time. I know because I looked at her that way Itachi. I wanted her to love me so bad that I would have done everything." Sasuke forced a smile. "I even killed Ino. I made sure she'd die because none of us liked her anyway. Look where that got me Sasuke. Here I am, seeing you face to face."

"Listen to yourself Sasuke. You fucking killed someone. The Sasuke I know wouldn't go that far for anything. The Sasuke I know was a business man who cared more about the janitors than the board members. Sasuke, you're pushing yourself and putting the blame on others because you did this to yourself. You're killing yourself. You're so far in over your head that you don't see what you're doing to anyone." Itachi looked up to see Sasuke's confused gaze. "When I told mom and dad that you killed Ino and kidnapped Sakura... do you know how bad it hurt them? Don't you understand how bad it hurts me to want to kill my own brother? Sasuke. You're hurting your family. You're hurting your friends and even Sakura."

"Mom and dad don't fucking care about me Itachi." Sasuke's rage had returned and he was screaming once again. "You were dads first pick to hand down the business. When you refused, then it came to me. Even when I wanted nothing more than to take over the family business, you were still the first pick and dad knew that. If you want to kill me, please go ahead and do it Itachi. I want you to. As for friends, what friends? I don't have any. Sakura? Sakura hates me Itachi. If only you knew how much she hates me. She told me. She fucking told me Itachi."

The anger in Itachi's head finally surfaced. "Shikamaru cared about you so fucking much but you went behind his back and fucked his girlfriend when he was working non-stop to buy a house so they could start over. Do you know how fucking hard I tried to convince him to go back and take care of Temari, to make him salvage what they had left? Then Shikamaru shows up and the very reason they're on the rocks is sitting in his living room. Temari, she's heartbroken. She's a mess because Shikamaru wants nothing to do with her. And Sakura?" Itachi took a deep breath. "Sakura has a right to hate you Sasuke. You fucked her over, trashed her name, made her feel like shit and you still don't give a fuck. If you really cared about her you wouldn't have gone this far to fuck everything up. But you don't and you're too much of an idiot to realize that Sasuke. You only care about yourself."

"Ita-" Sasuke's word was shaky.

Once again Itachi interrupted him. "Do you know how much hell I've gone through because my baby brother went off the deep end." Tears formed in Itachi's eyes once again. "My little brother who despises me so much kidnapped my girlfriend and I've been sick the last nearly two weeks. Sasuke, I love you. You are my fucking brother. I would have done anything for you. You meant everything to me." The tears began streaming. Sasuke never looked away once. "That night on the balcony when you were gonna jump, Sasuke it broke me to see you like that. I felt to shitty because I wasn't there when you needed me. When mom and dad told me that you didn't want to see me because it wouldn't be good for you, I cried. Sasuke, I cried and I fucking hated myself. I wanted to turn back time and make sure you never went anywhere near Orochimaru. But I can't do that. I can't reverse time. You were raped Sasuke. It fucked you up, I get that. But you can't blame me because it wasn't me. It was him. He convinced you he'd do good things for you but he didn't. He hurt you Sasuke. Then you turn around and you take all that hatred you have for him and you inflict it on other people. You know, I get that you don't want to see me. But I can't leave and not look back without you realizing what's really going on here." Itachi was standing, now his posture poor and his eyes red.

At once the speaker of the interrogation room crackled to life as Itachi's song started playing. Word after word played and Sasuke could do nothing but hang his head and listen. His brother was right. After all the years of blaming someone else, it was no one other than himself who caused this. In truth, Sasuke was hurt. After the years of cold conversations and awkward family dinners, the real Itachi was standing here in front of him. Itachi was broken, just like Sasuke. This time, Sasuke caused the pain and he saw Itachi, as anyone would have seen him all those years ago. Every decision he'd made, all the pain he caused, all the hidden hatred, had made him who he hated most.

When the song ended, Sasuke looked up with a tear streaked face. After years of a hard shell, Sasuke had cracked. "Itachi, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for blaming you. I'm sorry for making you go through hell." Sobs escaped Sasuke's body. "I'm so sorry for it all. All I've ever done is hurt people." A small pause. At once Sasuke's piercing gaze met Itachi's soul. "I've become just like him... to you, Sakura, Sasori, mom..dad...Jiraiya...everyone. Ino is dead because of me... Shikamaru and Temari are done because of me. All I've done is cause pain... And I need help..." Finally, Sasuke had broken. He'd admitted his wrong doings. For once, Itachi saw the young Sasuke that cried over the frog. It brought a smile to his trembling lips.

From behind Itachi, the door opened and a familiar red head stepped in. His voice was calm as he slowly made his way toward the younger brother. "Sasuke, you've got to tell us where Sakura is. It's the last deed to be done." Gaara crossed his arms as he looked down at the younger Uchiha son.

Processing the statement, Sasuke froze. His pained expression changed to rage and his eyes grew dark. "No."

Itachi gaped. "Sasuke.."

"Don't Sasuke me." Deep pants came from the younger brother as he looked back up. Any expression of sadness had changed and his walls had built themselves back up. "Look at you Itachi, you're a mess over me." A sickening laugh came from Sasuke's growing smile. "That's all I've ever wanted, for you to be in pain.. way worse than I ever was. Why would I give that up?" A wicked smile was wide upon his face.

"Because Sasuke! Sakura is in fucking danger." Itachi's voice was harsh.

"Actually no. She's now away from me. And you." Sasuke leaned forward and a small chuckle surfaced. "She's away from our shitty family. She's as safe as she could ever be now. I have no doubt that my man will take care of her."

"You son of a bitch." Itachi lunged forward and landed a full force punch to Sasuke's face. In a blacked out rage, Pein and Deidara entered the room and grabbed Itachi's flailing body. It took all of their might to hold him.

Sasuke stared in shock at his brother. He didn't need his hands to feel the blood gushing. As anyone would expect, Sasuke did the opposite. He never replied and he never moved. His glazed gaze simply stayed fixated on the enraged Itachi.

Pein spoke softly, "Itachi, you've got to calm down. Sasuke can't move and you're in a prison where there's security guards who will do worse than you can imagine. Take deep breaths and calm down. It's alright." After a few silent moments, Itachi's breaths paced and he nodded.

Gaara spoke, "Get him out of here. Get him home. Get him in bed." When Itachi's head fell in shame, Gaara finished. "Now."

_**ACBF**_

Jiraiya, Deidara, Sasori, Pein and Itachi sat in the back of a large limo. As soon as the group got in, it took only mere seconds for Itachi to break down. After the emotional stage he became incoherent and eventually fell into a deep sleep. No one could look at him at this point. It was clear that Itachi had reached his limit, and he was a mere step from going off the edge.

"I just don't understand." All eyes fell on Jiraiya who sat in the far back of the limo. "All was fine, Itachi broke through and we made progress. Then just like that, Sasuke froze and we lost everything. It just doesn't make sense." Jiraiya took a deep breath. "I've never seen Itachi like that either..."

From beside Itachi, a deep voice spoke. "I have a theory that Sasuke has a reason for not talking." All eyes turned to Pein. "He and Itachi were on good terms. He knows that if he gives up where Sakura is, Itachi won't come back because he won't have a reason to. He's to the point where he's dragging it out because he knows that Itachi will keep coming back until he talks." Pein paused. "Sasuke was just as shocked as the rest of us when Itachi hit him. He's never done that, it's not him. But I think Itachi striking Sasuke, changed Sasuke's plans. See, that boy has a reason for everything he does. He felt himself break and he knows he's not strong anymore. That's why he backed off and egged Itachi on." It all made sense.

"What's Sasuke gonna do when Itachi doesn't come back though? I'm pretty sure he'll want to stay as far away as possible." Sasori's voice was small.

Pein turned toward his red headed friend. "That's when Sasuke will talk. He's already lost. We're simply waiting for him to talk now."

_**ACBF**_

Sasori sat in the end of Deidara's bed, smoking another cigarette. Over the last two days the men had gone back to their always connected at the hip phase. Something between the two had changed though, and it seemed that only Deidara had a clue.

"You know," The blonde haired man looked toward his red headed friend. "I ran into Kureani as she was leaving the other day and she was real weird. Care to explain?" Deidara was currently brushing his thick hair in the bathroom.

From the bedroom Sasori sighed. "She came to me and asked me what we were. She said we went on dates and shit but we didn't have a label. I told her how it was and she left. Simple as that man." Sasori leaned his head back with a small smile on his lips.

"Hmm?" Deidara stared at a small tangle in his hair. "And how is it?"

Putting out the butt, Sasori smirked. "I've got feelings for someone else. I was never really sure, but the more things happened the more I realized. I told her that I was in love with someone else and she understood. She knew, she just wanted me to be straight with her, so I was."

From the bathroom, the man finished his hair and walked toward his bed. Sasori was currently sprawled out in the middle with his eyes closed. "Seems like everyone is falling in love these days. People are falling in love and others are getting hurt." Deidara smiled and pulled off his black muscle shirt and threw it toward the floor. "That would explain what she said to me.." A small blush found its way to the mans tanned cheeks.

"And what exactly did Kure-" Sasori's eyes shot opened and he quickly sat up. Frozen the man stared out the window.

Almost instant Deidara was in front of him, hands on either side of Sasori's face. "Dude, what's wrong? Seriously, what's going on?" The blondes voice showed worry.

"Jugo."

"What?"

Sasori slowly spoke, "Sasuke's man. His name was Jugo."

Deidara stepped forward. "Sasori, how do you know that?"

"The man Sasuke called for when I went with Sakura, he responded to Jugo. His name is Jugo. He's the one that took Sakura I know. He's the one who left me in the garage. His name is Jugo." Sasori looked pale.

Instantly Deidara ran toward the door. He opened it and screamed into the hallway, "Pein! Pein, come quick! Hurry!"

Within seconds the orange headed man came running. "What is it Deidara, shit."

"Sasori remembers the mans name. His name is Jugo." Deidara's voice was clearly stressed.

"J-Jugo?" Pein closed his eyes. "I know that name. I've head that name before. What does he look like Sasori?"

Instantly the red head closed his eyes, remembering. "He was really tall and he had scruffy looking orange hair. He had dark red eyes and he was really muscular. That's all I can remember."

With shock, Pein opened his eyes wide. "Jugo is Orochimaru's son." A sudden realization fell upon him. "I know where Sakura is." Quickly Pein turned away, heading back toward the door.

Sasori chimed, "Should we get in the cars?"

Pein stopped, "Yeah, hurry and go downstairs to tell Jiraiya. I'll get Itachi and we'll meet in the cars. Hurry." And with that, Pein was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Once again, I'm sorry for how short this is. I've been rushing because everyone wanted the update.

I HOPE THIS MEETS ALL YOUR STANDARDS :) -xxkaaat

* * *

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the cold and rainy southern streets of New Berry Town sounded with sirens. Various cars, police cruisers, squads and a firetruck pulled in front of a small yellow and brown cottage in the quietest part of town. Almost instantly neighbors began to crowd the streets in search of answers to why their sleep had been rudely interrupted. Before any police officer cleared the house, both Pein and Itachi took off through the front yard. It took only two tried to bust down the front door.

Once inside, Itachi and Pein found a tall and muscular man hanging from the chandelier in the front living room. It was Jugo, a boy whom the two had grown up with. After a few seconds, police made their way through and paramedics trailed behind.

Having been in that house multiple times, Itachi still remembered it like the back of his hand. With a strong feeling in his stomach, Itachi led pain and a small crowd through the house toward the back bedroom. Once everyone was inside, Itachi removed a large mirror from behind the main bedroom door. There in the wall, stood another door. Wasting no time, Itachi flipped the switch on his right and unlocked the door.

Pushing straight through and starting down the staircase, Itachi wasted no time. As soon as he reached the bottom of the metal spiral staircase he took off in a sprint toward a small wad of blankets on the floor. "Sakura!" His voice was filled the joy. Falling to his knees, Itachi leaned over the pinkette.

"I-Itachi?" Small green eyes fluttered opened to reveal a familiar face staring at her. With sudden realization Sakura shot up and wrapped her small arms around Itachi's neck, causing him to practically fall into her. Then, uncontrollable sobs came. Sakura's body shook as she clutched tightly to Itachi's body.

Pulling her closer, Itachi closed his eyes and surrendered to the tears that had begun to form. "Shh Sakura, it's okay. I'm here and everything is going to be alright. You don't have to be afraid anymore." It was clear from Sakura's visible skin that she'd been abused multiple times. There were brown, purple and yellow bruises on her back and shoulders.

Soon the two were greeted by a fireman who warmly smiled. "I'm gonna cut these chains off of your ankles okay Sakura? They're gonna take you to the hospital. There's already a spot cleared for you in the ambulance Itachi." With two small cuts, the ankle cuffs were gone. Instantly Itachi picked Sakura up in his arms, making sure to keep her bundled in the blanket.

Due to her fatigue, her stress and her aching body, Sakura was back and forth between the outside world and her dream land. As Itachi carried her, the lights became dark and then red and blue flashing lights fell upon Itachi's face. Then before she knew it, the pinkette was outside. Various bright lights illuminated Itachi's face and for a split second, various tear streaks covered Itachi's face. Once again the lights became bright and Sakura was pulled from Itachi's arms.

Two strangers towered over her small body as she looked around a tightly packed room. To her left sat Itachi who was visibly upset. "Don't worry Sakura, I'm here. It's okay." Then a jerk. Suddenly darkness overcame the pinkette and she fell back into her dream world.

Back at the cottage, Jiraiya laid a calloused hand upon Pein's shoulder. "You okay boy?" Jiraiya seemed concerned.

Pein nodded as he felt a strong arm wrap around his torso. "I'm exhausted." His orange haired head fell slightly. "It's all finally over Jiraiya. Everything is over."

From beside the two, Deidara smiled. "Sasori and I are gonna head to the hospital. Jiraiya, you take Pein back to the mansion. He needs his rest." The blonde smiled and nodded toward his slumbering friend.

Jiraiya simply nodded and pulled Pein back toward his car. Deidara then made his way to Sasori's car, some ways down the road. Inside Deidara leaned his head back and sighed.

Sasori smiled at his blonde friend and smirked. "We should be celebrating now. But it's much too late for all of that." The red head leaned back and inhaled deeply. "Deidara I-"

Quickly the blonde cut him off. "I love you Sasori. Every bit of you. Knowing that you can sleep peacefully tonight is the only thing I can honestly think about. You've been through hell, and I'm sorry I couldn't be the best that I could have. I'm sorry for never telling you.. I-I." Deidara trailed off when Sasori put a warm hand on his thigh.

"I'd be even more at peace if I could have the pleasure of sleeping next to you Deidara." Without giving the blonde a chance to reply, Sasori leaned over and gently kissed the mans lips. Slowly he pulled away with the smirk. "I've loved you since before we even started the band Deidara."

_**ACBF**_

Sakura was kept in a private sector of New Berry Community Hospital. She was given morphine for her pain and plenty of liquids. It was clear that in the time she'd been missing, she'd been neglected. She was dirty, skinnier and sickly looking. It killed Itachi to see her like that. Pulling a small recliner beside the bed in the hospital, Itachi laid back and held Sakura's clammy hand. He watched her sleep for hours. Sometime along the way he called Deidara and told him to get a hotel room around because there was only allowed to be one visitor as a time. Respectfully Deidara was okay with it.

The lights of the hospital room were dark and the only real light came from those of the city. New Berry was an average sized place and being at this floor of the hospital, the lights illuminated the side of the hospital Sakura resided in. Through the blinds though, those lights brought out Sakura's features and in those hours of watching her, Itachi remembered why he'd fallen in love with her. She was beautiful.

Itachi was finally giving into the darkness when a small voice forced him to open his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He yawned. "Sakura? You should be sleeping."

Emerald eyes shined through the city beams entering through the window. "I never stopped thinking about you Itachi. I'm so sorry that I left and didn't tell you." The pinkette's voice grew distressed. "Sasori probably hates me. I drove him to go too, I just didn't... I couldn't."

Itachi put a finger to her lips and shook his head. "You have no reason to be sorry Sakura. None of this was your fault. Deep down you loved Sasuke and that's why you went. You loved him like a brother and he knew you'd go. You didn't have a reason to tell me because I think everything happened for a reason." A small smile crossed his lips. "Jugo fucked up Sasori pretty good. The doctors think he'll never be able to play the drums again. His arm is in pretty bad shape and he was in the hospital for quite awhile. On the contrary, he thinks you'll be mad at him. He cares so much about you and this whole thing has torn him up."

Sakura slowly reached her hand up and intertwined it with Itachi's. Her grip was weak. "Jugo told me that Sasuke was arrested."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah. He went to Shikamaru's house and everything happened from there. I went to where he was being held and we talked over a lot." Itachi looked down and took a deep breath. "We finally made peace after all these years... I wrote him a song and I think that's what broke through to be honest." Another pause. "I hit him... and I felt guilty... but I needed it. He needed it too. But, I won't be seeing Sasuke for a long time."

Sakura nodded. "Maybe that's what's best."

"It is."

A long pause fell upon the two. "I thought I was going to die..." Sakura paused as tears began to pour from her eyes. "I never knew pain... real pain before then. I had nothing. No strength, no will power. I figured I would die before anyone came. I fought so hard and it wasn't my best... I was so helpless. He raped me over and over again. He told me that everything he did to me was what made want Orochimaru... And I just don't understand." Sobs escaped from Sakura's body.

At once Itachi stood up and slowly sat on the open bed beside Sakura. Just like in that basement, Sakura reached up and wrapped her arms around Itachi's shoulders and she clung to him. In the darkness, Itachi smiled. "You're so strong and you don't know it. Anyone who can hold on through that.. It's indescribable Sakura. I had no idea where you were and I thought I'd never get the chance to hold you again and I couldn't go on. Without you there, I couldn't do anything... Sakura, I love you so much. You are my life now."

Slowly Sakura pulled away and stared into Itachi's dark gaze. "I love you Itachi. Every bit of you. I think, going into that room with you was the best decision I ever made. Even though these last two weeks have been hell... I wouldn't have changed a thing." The two stared into each others eyes for nearly two minutes before Itachi leaned in and kissed the pinkette's soft lips. It was passionate. The two yearned for each other.

At last Sakura pulled away and leaned her forehead against Itachi's. Her breathing was heavy and she smiled tenderly. "Sleep with me."

Itachi chuckled. "What?"

The pinkette leaned back against the hospital bed. "You heard me. Sleep with me. Just lay here and hold me." Her smile grew wider.

Itachi motioned as if he was going to lay down but he stopped. Softly he spoke, "Only on one condition."

"And that is...?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Marry me." Itachi smiled widely.

"What?" Sakura's face showed shock.

Itachi leaned back and crossed his arms. "You heard me. Be my wife. Stand with me forever. Love me."

Almost instantly Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Itachi... I'll marry you." Even with a short sentence, her voice was ecstatic.

Slowly Itachi leaned down and positioned himself beside Sakura. He laid against the bed railing and Sakura practically buried herself in his arms. Almost instantly she fell back into slumber. Hearing her soft snores made Itachi chuckle. "Sleep well my fiance."

_**ACBF**_

The lock down sector of The Vermillion City Prison was on the lowest level of the building. The floor was so high on security that to go in, the workers needed to present their ID's and be escorted by a security guard. The walls and floors were stark white and each room was sound proof.

The red headed detective stopped at the security gate. "Head detective Gaara. I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha." A brief pat down followed his introduction.

The security chief gave the man a small smile. He had red triangle tattoos upon his face and his hair was a scruffy brown color. "Sir, we never see you around these parts of the prison. Can I ask what the special occasion is?" When the red headed man smiled the guard laughed. "Terribly sorry Gaara. My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I'm the head of security for this sector."

Gaara laughed. "I've heard about you Kiba. It's been said that you're a fine young man. Although, I wish we had more guys like you in my sector." Gaara paused. "I'm guessing you've heard the whole story as to why Sasuke is down here right?"

Kiba nodded. "Of course, the press was all over that. It's been every where."

The red head nodded and leaned against the wall. "They've just found Sakura. She currently in the hospital in pretty good shape. Jiraiya called and said they walked in and found Sasuke's accomplice hanging from the chandelier. I guess it was pretty bad. But, I'm here to tell Sasuke that they found her."

The brunette smiled. "I'll lead you to his cell Gaara. It's this way." Kiba led the detective through a series of silent halls. The only sounds were of their shoes and heavy breathing. After seven turns, Gaara found himself in front of Sasuke's door.

Kiba slid back the small window and softly spoke, "Sasuke, you have a visitor here. I'd suggest that you stay back because I have a gun." With that, Kiba opened the main door and made his way inside, Gaara trailing behind.

The room was small. There was a small cot in the back corner and on the far wall there was a small sink, toilet and shower. Everything followed suit with stark white. Slowly Sasuke looked up and smiled at the familiar face. "Hello detective, here to question me some more?"

Gaara smirked. "Actually not today Uchiha." Sasuke's expression faltered slightly.

"Then why are you here?"

Gaara leaned against the wall and kept his sly smile. "I'm here to tell you that a couple clues fell through and Sakura's currently residing at New Berry Hospital. She's back in good hands, and she's in very good condition." Sasuke stared, his face blank. "When authorities showed up at the scene Jugo was found in the living room. He'd hung himself. He took the cowards way out. But as for you, the game is over Sasuke. You've lost."

Sasuke turned his head and looked down toward his hands. "No."

The red headed detective turned toward Kiba. "Alright, that was everything. Thank you Mr. Inuzuka. You've been a tremendous help." With that, Gaara turned away and started out of the room.

"Detective." Sasuke's cold voice caught Gaara's ear. At once he turned around to face the dark haired man. "Tell my brother I love him."

Swallowing, Gaara smiled. "Will do Sasuke."

_**ACBF**_

The white hummer pulled up through the driveway and came to a slow stop just outside the Vermillion mansion. One by one the front doors opened and two men slowly made their way out. Jiraiya jumped from the drivers side and quickly made his way toward the passenger door. He offered an arm to Pein who yawned and slowly accepted. When Pein turned to shut his door, Jiraiya watched as the front door of the mansion opened. A decent sized group of people piled out from the house. At once Pein and Jiraiya were joined by family and friends.

"My baby!" Aki wrapped her slim arms around her sons neck. "Are you okay? What's happened?"

The tall orange haired man sighed. "I'm fine mom, just really tired. Itachi's at the New Berry hospital with Sakura. She's fine, everything is okay."

Jiraiya smiled when Tsunade wrapped an arm around his stomach. "Sasori and Deidara got a hotel down there for the night. They'll stay down there for the time being, and when Sakura is ready to come home they'll drive."

Mrs. Uchiha took a deep breath as her husband wrapped an arm around her. "Is Itachi okay?"

Jiraiya smiled. "He's fine. I'm guessing that we won't be seeing him until Sakura's ready to come home. I doubt he'll be leaving her side any time soon." The older man yawned.

From behind the crowd, Shikamaru smiled and offered a cigarette to Pein who gladly accepted. "I'm glad everything is going to be okay Pein." The pineapple haired man forced a smile.

Pein smiled back kindly. "You can stay here as long as you'd like. Pretty much everyone lives here now."

Jiraiya laid a hand upon Shikamaru's shoulder. "I took a listen to that song you produced. You're not too bad kid. I wouldn't mind having some help in the studio." Once again the old man smiled.

"Y-You're offering me a job?" Shikamaru was shocked.

"I guess I am. After all, it's pretty clear that you're part of the family now." Jiraiya motioned to the group of people gathered. "How about it?"

Slowly the brunette took in the faces of the people surrounding him. Each of them smiled, their eyes sparkling. Instantly Shikamaru smiled. "I'll do it! Thank you!"

"No need to thank me son."

At once Pein gave a large sigh. "Okay, can we celebrate in the morning? It's been a long day and I'd like to go to sleep now." The man found himself with his arms around Konan.

With a shared laugh, the group made their way back inside the mansion. For once, everyone was at peace.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sound of her hospital room door closing. Her small emerald orbs opened one by one to reveal a dim light in the far corner of her room. Striding her way was a young nurse. She was very short and her blue eyes never seemed to leave Itachi. "Good morning Miss. Haruno. I'm just here to check your vitals and give you your morning medication." Handing the pinkette a small cup she nodded toward the sleeping man. "Shall we wake him?"

Swallowing the pills Sakura shook her head. "I'm sure he's had a hard couple of weeks. He needs sleep more than I do to be honest." At once the pinkette pulled as a dark lock, smiling at the small stir Itachi made.

The nurse smiled warmly. "I can honestly say that I've never nursed a celebrity." The woman typed a few words into her portable computer. "You know, he made an announcement on television and it was heart wrenching to watch. I think you've found yourself a keeper dear." Taking a long look at the pinkette the nurse finally spoke. "After seeing your condition last night, I'm surprised your doing this well. I'm impressed actually."

The pinkette chuckled. "I guess that's good to know."

"Indeed it is. Your progress is unbelievable." At once a small laugh escaped her lips. "I'm terribly sorry dear. My name is Kushina and I'll be your nurse for the day. Do you have any questions?"

Sakura looked toward the ceiling, then back to Kushina. "Actually, yes. How come I'm only allowed to have one visitor at a time? This room is kind of big."

A warm smile crossed the woman's face. "If you want me to be honest, it's because the doctor didn't think you'd do so well. He told us all that he wanted to get the chance to see you and check on everything before you were overwhelmed with all the guests. It's just a precaution you know? Seeing you like this though, well I'm sure he'll say everything is fine."

A small nod fell upon Sakura's head. "Who's my doctor?"

"Minato Namikaze. One of the best in these parts. He'll take good care of you, I'm sure." At last Kushina typed a few more words into her computer. At once she stepped back. "I hate to cut this short, but I've got a few more patients to tend to on this floor. I'll drop by later." With that the nurse turned and slowly left the room.

Alone again, Sakura turned to look at the sleeping man beside her. Itachi was currently sleeping with an arm around Sakura's stomach and another underneath his head. He looked so much younger when he slept. That was something Sakura loved about him. Replaying their conversation in her head, Sakura smiled when she remembered that this man beside her was no one other than her fiance. The thought brought a pink flush to her cheeks.

"Sakura Uchiha." The words felt good upon her tongue. Slowly Sakura leaned up and kissed the top of Itachi's head. He was a ball of warmth and it made the lumpy hospital bed that much comfier. A content smile crossed Sakura's lips as she felt Itachi's grip tighten around her. This was something she could get used to.

A small grumble left the mans sleeping form. One by one, dark eyes opened. The blank expression on Itachi's face caused Sakura to giggle. At once the man perked his head up and he met gazes with the pinkette. At once a warm expression filled the mans face as he dropped his head and held tighter to Sakura's form. "Good morning beautiful." A smile grew upon Itachi's lips.

The pinkette blushed. "Morning handsome." A sigh escaped her lips.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and positioned his head so that his chin was on Sakura's arm. "Am I boring you ma'am?" A smirk escaped him.

"Actually no, I love watching you sleep if you must know." Sakura leaned back and managed a smile. "I've just really missed this. Waking up to you is one of my most favorite things."

Itachi his his face when he felt a heat surface toward his cheeks. "Well, I'm glad you like it because you'll be dealing with is every morning." He paused and looked back up at the pinkette. "Mrs. Uchiha." He winked and smiled brightly.

Sakura smiled back. "I could get used to that too." Before she could filter her thoughts, the words came. "When did you decide on that?"

A confused look fell upon Itachi's face. "What?"

The pinkette raised a hand to her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant.. when did you decide you wanted to get married?"

Itachi lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I was going to ask you at your birthday party. Then we were interrupted." He looked back up to see Sakura's emeralds staring. "I decided that I'd taken everything for granted. You were taken from me so easily, that I didn't want to wait. As soon as I got the chance to ask you, I was going to. So I did."

Sakura smiled. "I never saw myself getting married honestly. But now, I couldn't see myself marrying anyone else."

"Why couldn't you see it?"

The pinkette furrowed her brow. "Well, I just never pictured someone in love with me. I mean, I'm so plain. I just never saw anyone looking at me with googly eyes or someone wanting to spend forever with me."

Itachi leaned up. "Well picture it because I love everything about you." Sakura's face went blank as she stared at Itachi. "I love the way you smile when someone says something stupid and I love the way your hair is naturally pink. I like how you were the bets waitress at the cafe. I like how your eyes are always bright and I like how your hair looks perfect even when you just wake up. I like how you don't always wear makeup and I like how your lips have a natural tint to them. I like how you buy off brand chicken nuggets and you practically soak them in ranch. I like how you smile when someone says my name, and I like how you support me. But you know what I love the most?" Itachi paused and looked into the girls emerald orbs. "I love how you accept me for me. You've seen me at my worst and when I'm breaking apart. I like how you don't judge me because I smoke or drink or do drugs. I like how you could care less what I'm in to. I love how even at the end of the day when I'm in an awful mood, you still want to be with me."

Before Itachi could say anymore, Sakura leaned forward and planted a kiss upon his lips. "I like how you love me Itachi." Her words were short, but they had a large impact. Slowly Itachi moved forward and pulled Sakura closer. At once he closed the space between their lips again.

_**ACBF**_

As the days passed, Sakura underwent rigorous physical therapy to regain all the strength she'd lost. Multiple tests had been ran and everything came back in good shape. Sakura was becoming herself again. She's been limited to smaller sized portions to regain her appetite gradually. Sometimes she was hungry, other times she wasn't. She was forced to eat every meal. Along with her changing diet, she was also limited to a water only intake. Doctor Minato Namikazi told Sakura that with only water and light foods, her body would get used to real food quickly. It would take time, but she needed to ease back into her normal life.

Eventually Deidara and Sasori went back home to the mansion in Vermilion, and Sakura was okay with that. Itachi kept in touch with everyone and together the band planned recording sessions and releases for solo songs and band singles. As time passed, Sakura realized that she had more than she bargained for when she recorded her single 'Birds'. It seemed that everyday new cards, flowers, balloons or stuffed animals would arrive. They weren't labeled to Itachi, but to Sakura. Another thing Sakura started receiving was fan mail. Everyday on the news, more details about Sakura's kidnapping would seem to rise and eventually the whole story was out. Sasuke was in jail because he kept and tortured Sakura.

The pinkette was famous. She was a vocal artist, and she was well on her way. While in the hospital, Sakura wrote quite a few songs, and she even sang them to Itachi who wrote down plans for music. Everything Sakura ever wanted was coming together right in front of her eyes.

Doctor Minato Namikazi was a tall blonde man who didn't look a day over thirty. He was tall, well built, tan, and quirky. Whenever he spoke, he was happy and animated. His bright blue eyes lit up the room. Dr. Namizaki kept a close eye on the pinkette, and whenever he couldn't visit hourly, he made sure that multiple nurses did. "Well, all the pregnancy tests we've run have come back negative Miss Haruno. You've contracted no STD's as of now, and you have no extreme vaginal damage. I'm very impressed with your recovery." The blonde man smiled.

Sakura gave a tired smile in return. "When do you think I'll be ready to go?"

The man checked his clipboard and eyed multiple papers. "Well, I'd say it will vary. I'm going to keep you awhile longer. We've tested daily for pregnancy and STD's, but it could take weeks for them to actually begin to show. As for the rape kit..." Minato eyed his clipboard again. "We found no traces of semen inside. It's highly unlikely that you'll become pregnant Sakura, but a few more tests could do no harm. I'd like to keep you until you're fully able to walk down the hall and back without help as well."

The pinkette sighed. "To be honest, pregnancy was the last thing on my mind doctor. How long will it be before I can be let go from therapy?"

"Well, I'd say it would range from less than a week to months. It all depends on your body Sakura. You were pretty damaged, and by the looks of how you healed, I'd say you'll be ready in about a week. You see, strength takes time and the workouts from therapy help, but this is your body's course now. As long as your take your vitamins, medication and eat healthy then you should be in good shape."

_**ACBF**_

Just like Minato had predicted, Sakura was able to walk the full length of the hallway and back without any help exactly one week later. It made her extremely tired, but it was worth it. Back at her room, Sakura nearly collapsed. The only thing keeping her awake, was her excitement about her accomplishment.

The pinkette stared at herself in the hospital mirror. Her long pink locks were freshly washed and they clung to the back of her pink sweatshirt. She wore a white pair of spandex shorts and pink flip flops to match her jacket. She wore no make-up and her eyes were bright against the dim daylight of the room. A deep voice caused her to slightly jump.

"Sakura, I've got a little bit of news for you." Itachi's gaze showed minimal amounts of concern.

Slowly Sakura turned his way, slightly stumbling. Her firm grasp on the wall kept her posture straight. "What is it Itachi?" The pinkette smiled at her clumsiness.

Itachi slyly smiled and put a hand to his neck. "There's quite a large crowd outside. They're at the entrance waiting for your release. There's paparazzi, news casters and even a few fans of yours." The last sentence grabbed at Sakura's attention.

"Fans?" Her smile brightened. "How do you know?"

Itachi grinned. "On the television in the main lobby. The broadcasters interviewed a group of girls who had your song burned onto a few CD's and they had them. It was really cute actually." The man bit his lip.

"Well, I have to face them sooner or later Itachi." Sakura giggled.

"I know, I know. I was just telling you so that when you went out there you didn't get overwhelmed. I mean, it's a lot to handle. I remember my first time." Itachi seemed much more relaxed now.

"I'll be fine Itachi. I'm just ready to go home." With that, the pinkette slowly made her way to Itachi. At once she leaned into him and the two slowly left the hospital room behind.

Just outside the main entrance elevator doors, Sakura heard the screams and cheers of hundreds of voices. At first the thought of that many people made her go slightly limp. It was Itachi's firm grip on her side that caused her to regain control of her legs.

"You sure you're ready Sakura?" Itachi seemed worried.

"I'm okay Itachi. Let's go now." At once the pinkette pulled toward the doors.

It was a warm and sunny day in the streets of New Berry. The sun was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the beautiful blue sky. The screams and cheers of people rang through Sakura's ears. It made her smile to know that these people were here for her. They loved her. In every direction there was security holding back the crowd and all the while, Itachi's kept a firm grasp on the pinkette's torso.

"Sakura! I love you!"

"Please come back for a concert here!"

"When will you release a CD?"

"Sakura, I'm glad you're better!"

Then just like that, the rush was gone and Sakura found herself exhausted in the back of the large limousine. The screams became muffled and Sakura couldn't wipe the bright grin from her face. She watched out the windows as the limo began to move and the crowd was left behind. A few even ran after the dark vehicle, waving it off into the distance.

"Sleep Sakura. We've got a hell of a drive until we get home. You deserve the rest." Itachi smiled as the pinkette leaned against him and practically wrapped herself around his warm body. "I'm so proud of you Mrs. Uchiha. I love you more than you'll ever know. You're everything I need, and you've completely changed me without anything at all." Before she could even reply, Sakura had already found herself in a peaceful sleep. For the first time in nearly a month, she was completely at ease with the world.

_**ACBF**_

"You are faced with twelve counts of rape, four counts of domestic abuse. One count of arson. One count of homicide. How do you plead Mr. Uchiha?"

The room was silent. "Guilty."

"You are sentenced to life in prison without parole. No bail. Do you understand why we have done what we have done?" Sasuke stayed silent. "You have a very wealthy family Sasuke. In some cases, the family will try to bail out a persons even with crimes as serious as yours. We've been under the impression that your family had cut ties with you and they no longer talk to you. Is that right?"

"Yes sir." Sasuke voice was hushed. "I understand why you did what you have done."

"Good. Do you have anymore questions?"

"What happened to Temari?" Sasuke's question came before he could find the way to say them.

"Your accomplice? Ah, yes." The judge fingered at a stack of papers on his stand. "Miss Temari was found dead in her holding cell four days ago. It was ruled a suicide."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. It felt like someone had just kicked him in the stomach. "Suicide..?" The word rolled from his tongue and he thought as though he was going to vomit.

"Yes son. Any more questions?"

"N-No your honor. Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Another Cliche Band Fic ; An xxKaaat Original**_

_Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

The rose garden of Aki's house had been cleaned and organized. In the very center of the garden sat various rows of chairs. The formation was set in twenty rows, twenty across. Across the outer edges of the chairs stood small pillars that were topped with deep blue planters. The planters lined a deep blue carpet that stretched from the entrance of the rose garden toward the alter at the front. Even the alter was decorated in stark white, lined with dark blue roses down the wood. Nearly every seat was full, and the mindless chatter grew louder.

The large venue was beautiful beneath the bright blue, cloudless sky. The sun shined bright, the the temperature was much cooler than normal for this time of year. With the light breeze heading north, the weather was simple perfection.

Sakura stood staring in the mirror at her reflection. She was wrapped tightly in a white mermaid style wedding dress. The bodice was rhinestone studded in various floral patterns. The pinektte's hair had been pulled half up with curls into a small rhinestone barrette that kept that veil pinned to Sakura's head. Her makeup was dark around her eyes, forcing them to pop against her pale skin. Her lips were a bright ruby red.

"I'm so nervous Konan." Sakura's eyes peered at the purple headed female to her left.

"Dear, it's just pre-wedding jitters. Everyone gets them. You'll be fine. This is your day, everything is about you. Don't forget it." Konan flashed a smile. "You look simply breath taking Sakura. This wedding is the most talked about event this week. Do you know how many security guards are roaming the grounds to make sure that no paparazzi get in?" The woman laughed. "Pein's gone top notch for this whole thing."

The pinkette smiled. "Is everyone here?"

"All four hundred guests Sakura."

A deep breath escaped her red lips. "Is he here?"

"Yes." Konan sighed. "I still can't believe that both you and Itachi decided to have him here. He's on Itachi's side though, right in the front row. He's got security on all sides of him so he'd be an idiot to try something." Konan reached beside the mirror and grabbed for a white bouquet. Matching blue ribbons hung from the handle.

Sakura accepted eagerly with a smile. "Thank you. Actually, I don't think he'll try anything. There's been a change in him recently and he and Itachi are finally on good terms. It's settling."

"I bet it is. The whole family feud is finally over."

"Sakura?" The deep voice caused both females to jump.

"Sasori! You startled me!" Sakura blushed and covered her face.

The red head chuckled. "I didn't mean to okay? Anyway." Sasori paused and put his hands on Sakura's shoulders. At once she turned and the two looked at Sakura in the mirror. "You look beautiful princess. You know, it's not too late to back out." A sly smile crossed his face.

"Sasori." Konan warned, hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm just giving her that last minute talk. No need to get defensive." After a pause, Konan smiled and gently laughed.

"I guess that's all part of the wedding itself huh?"

After a deep sigh and a warm smile, Sakura turned to face her friends. "Well, my escort and my maid of honor. When do we start?"

Sasori froze. "Shit, man. That's why I came back here. We're all ready to get lined up. Order goes the couples, best man and maid of honor, flower girl and ring bearer then the bride and her escort. You ready princess?"

"I've never been so ready for anything in my life."

_**ACBF**_

Mr. Uchiha sat next to his wife. The woman was already in tears and the wedding hadn't even started. "You ready for this dear?"

Mrs. Uchiha smiled. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. To think, my first born is about to get married." At once she turned and smirked at the young man two seats down from her. "I'm so glad that you could be here Sasuke."

The man smiled, waving his cuffs. "I was shocked when I received the invitation. Then before I knew it, Itachi and Sakura had come to see me in prison. It took a large amount of money, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." At once Sasuke shot a glance to Itachi who twiddled his thumbs nervously. Itachi met his gaze and at once the older brother nodded and smiled.

At once the music began and automatically the whole crowd stood up to face the entrance to the garden. One by one, four couples made their way down the isle. Rin, Hinata, Tsunade and Konan. The women were escorted by Kakashi, Neji, Jiraiya. Konan walked at the back by herself, symbolizing her place as the maid of honor. After them, came Rin's daughter and Kakashi's son.

At last the music changed and Sasori came into sight, holding onto Sakura's arm. Together they walked to the beat of the music, down the isle. From every side there were sniffles, gasps and whispers heard. In the front row, Mrs. Uchiha had already began losing herself to an endless flow of tears. Toward the last third of the isle way, Sakura met gazes with Itachi who could do nothing but smile.

Before Sakura knew it, she was standing before the platform. At once Sasori turned and kissed her cheek, then turned to take his seat in the front row of the bride's side. Taking Itachi's hands, Sakura slowly walked up the two steps. "You look beautiful." Was all she heard and instantly she blushed.

The two stood staring into each others eyes. "Welcome all friends and family of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. We're gathered here today to unite these two lovers in the everlasting bond of marriage. Marriage is a sacred bond which binds two people together, for a never ending time of happiness. I understand you've written your own vows?"

At once Itachi nodded toward the priest who smiled. The dark haired man took a deep breath and began. "Sakura, we began our journey exactly one year and one month ago. The time I've spent with you, I don't regret one bit. You've made me a better man. You've loved me. You've saved me. We've been through more in one year, than some have been in a life time. Some would say that you're crazy for deciding to marry me." The man paused and smirked. "I'd have to agree with them." At once the crowd gave a large chuckle. "The bottom line is Sakura, that I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you to the moon and back, all the matter in the world. Even that can't describe the deep love I've developed for you. I'd do anything for you. You mean more to me than anyone." Itachi smiled and held up a ring. "With this ring, I promise to love you until death, I promise to stand by your side forever, I promise to be yours and yours only. With this ring, I promise to be your husband." Slowly Itachi slid the ring upon Sakura's finger.

Stepping back into place, Itachi smiled. Slowly Sakura began. "Two years ago when I first met you, I would have never pictured my life the way it is now. Thinking on that now, Itachi there's no other way I'd want my life to be. You're my sunshine, my candle light, my warmth, my rock, my everything. We've been through tears, fights, laughs, love, everything. I can honestly say, I never knew what love was until I found you. Words can't describe what you mean to me, but the thing is that actions can't either. Nothing I ever do or say will be able to describe my feelings for you. Itachi, I love you. When I wake up, I think about. When I go to sleep, you're in my dreams. Everyday that passes, I love you a little bit more. You've become everything to me, and I wouldn't trade you for anything. At this point in our journey, I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you for everything you've done. Thank you for everything you will do." Sakura slowly placed the ring upon Itachi's finger. "With this ring, I promise to love you until death, I promise to stand by your side forever, I promise to be yours and yours only. With this ring, I promise to be your wife." Taking her time, Sakura slid the ring the rest of the way on.

After a few silent moments, the priest smiled. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Itachi Uchiha. You may now kiss your bride." Taking no time at all, Itachi leaned in and pulled Sakura close to him. The two shared a long passionate kiss.

From the third seat in the front row, Sasuke smiled and clapped as best as he could. Six months ago, he couldn't have handled seeing Sakura and Itachi together. With his progress, here he was screaming for the two of them. He was happy for Itachi, as well as Sakura. Of course, a small prick of pain crossed through the mans heart, but there would always be something there for Sakura. It was undeniable, but Sasuke was okay. He'd been okay. He would be okay.

As soon as Itachi pulled away, he turned toward Pein who nodded. "One, two, three, four."

At once Deidara and Sasori started their instruments. After a few second, Pein joined in. During their kiss, the group had moved their instruments in from behind a large curtain hung over the back of the platform. Holding Sakura's hand, Itachi sat her in what had been Sasori's chair. It now sat in front of the platform in the middle of the isle.

The crowd of people began cheering as Itachi walked back up the platform. With a smile he began. "In the mornings I was anxious. It's better just to stay in bed, didn't want to fail myself again. Running through all the options, and the endings were rolling out in front of me. But I couldn't choose a thread to begin. And I could not love cause I could not love myself. Never good enough, no. That was all I'd tell myself. And I was not well, but I could not help myself. I was giving up on living."

Feeling a redness in her cheeks, Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off the stage in front of her. She'd had no idea about this. Once again Itachi was up to his surprises. He'd written yet another song for Sakura. Smiling, she clapped and laughed when Itachi's gaze met hers.

Walking forward, Itachi reached out a hand toward the pinkette. Instantly, Sakura felt all eyes on her. But when Itachi started singing again, it seemed as though it was just the two of them. "In the morning, you were leaving.  
Traveling south again, and you said you were not unprepared. And all the dead ends, and disappointments were fading from your memory. Ready for that lonely life to end. And you gave me love when I could not love myself." Slowly Itachi pulled away and began walked back to the platform. "And you made me turn, from the way I saw myself. And you're patient, love. and you help me help myself. And you save me. And you save me. Yeah you save me." At once Itachi dropped the microphone and his eyes landed on Sakura once again. Walking forward, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Before she knew it, she was bridal style in his arms, out of the rose garden."

_**ACBF**_

The reception took place on the beachfront. The whole theme of the wedding had changed from natural blues, to Hawaiian breeze. The tiki bar was up and running, the volleyball games were going, the dance floor was set up, there was a large bonfire going, various tables were arranged, and the food was spread out over six tightly packed tables. The whole beach had been decorated with lights and other wedding favors.

After a full half hour of wedding pictures, the newly married couple found themselves back on the beach. Without losing any time, Jiraiya found himself on the DJ booth for the night. Almost instantly he got the bride and grooms first dance going. It was a beautiful song that had the whole beach silent as they watched the two lovers.

"You look beautiful Sakura." Itachi leaned his forehead against the pinkette's.

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome." Sakura chuckled, wrapping her arms tighter around Itachi's neck. "You completely surprised me with the song Itachi."

He smirked. "I know. The look on your face was priceless. While you were out shopping for your dress, I had the guys join me in the studio. We had the drums real basic because it was right after Sasori's cast was removed. When we were in the hospital and you were writing your songs, I wrote that one while watching you sleep. It's my favorite so far."

"You're so good to me Itachi." Sakura smiled and gazed into his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sakura." The man slowly leaned down and kissed the pinkette's lips.

After nearly an hour of dancing and chatting, Sakura finally found time to get away. It was only a matter of time before she found herself face to face with no one other than Sasuke. The two simply stared at each other for a long time. Then finally, Sasuke broke. "You look so beautiful Sakura." The man smirked. "You're so happy and it shows. You practically glow."

"Thank you Sasuke. It truly means a lot coming from you." Sakura smiled.

Staring into Sakura's emeralds, Sasuke finally spoke. "I'm glad that Itachi makes you happy. He gives you more than I ever could. I'm glad you're a part of the family. I know that mom and dad really love you. Hell, everyone does." A warm smile crossed his face. "Sister-In-Law still sounds weird. Not to mention, I have to get used to Sakura Uchiha." Once again, Sasuke smirked. "This place, it's so different and beautiful. The wedding was beautiful. But I have to say, my favorite thing about Vermillion is the fact that even though it's only eight-o-clock, it looks like it's midnight on this coast. It looks beautiful."

"You enjoying yourself Sasuke?" Itachi slowly walked toward the two.

"Actually yes. It's good connecting with old friends and such." Sasuke nodded toward the dance floor. "Shikamaru seems to be hitting it off with Rin. She's giving him that little blush and smile she does when she likes someone. Such a shame the guy got her pregnant and left."

Itachi smiled. "Prison made you a blunt fucker Sasuke." At once the two brothers shared a genuine laugh.

Slowly Sakura smiled. "I've got to get back to the party. I'm glad you had the chance to come Sasuke. It really means a lot to the both of us." Before even thinking, Sakura wrapped her arms around the mans shoulders. She squeezed him tightly. "I love you Sasuke." With that, she pulled away and turned back to the crowd.

Watching her go, Sasuke softly spoke. "You've made her so happy Itachi. She truly loves you."

Itachi sighed. "I do Sasuke. More than I could ever explain. She's the one." A silent moment fell between the two. Mere minutes, the three escorting security guards appeared behind Sasuke. "I'm glad you could come Sasuke. I'm glad that we're getting back on track."

"Me too. I guess, I just had some growing up to do." Slowly blinking, Sasuke lowered his head. "It'll be a long time before I can see you again. I'll never forget this."

In a calming manor, Itachi found himself with his arms around Sasuke. He held tightly, as if Sasuke was the baby again. "I love you brother. I always have."

"I love you too brother." With that, the guards pulled Sasuke away and back up the courtyard toward the small parking lot near the four-wheeler track. Itachi watched them fade into the distance. For once, he and Sasuke were okay. Everything was fine. Then just like before, Sasuke was up and gone. Only this time it wasn't by choice.

A firm hand fell upon Itachi's shoulder. "No use in stressing yourself over it Itachi. This is your night just as well as Sakura's. Now, go party before the last surprise arrives."

The dark haired man turned to reveal Pein. The two men shared a smile before returning back to the party.

_**ACBF**_

By eleven-o-clock, the party had begun to wind down and the various distant friends of the bride and groom began to leave. There still roughly stood one hundred people there. Dressed had changed to swim suits, dancers began group dances and the alcohol was getting the better of those residing at the mansion for the night.

Sakura stood in Itachi's arms watching the moonlight overlook the ocean. It was a serene sight, close to a dream. Everything was perfect. "I'm getting tired Itachi." Sakura laughed. "It's been a long day."

"Extremely long indeed." Itachi smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sakura. "You've got to stay away though, there's one last surprise."

Sakura turned in his arms. "Another? Itachi, what else could there possibly be!?" The pinkette stared in shock.

Itachi smiled and nodded toward the sky. "Look and you'll see." Slowly the pinkette turned toward the direction Itachi nodded. There in the distance, a small helicopter was making it's way down the beach. Various lights filled the small flier which was slowly growing closer. "C'mon!" Itachi lifted the pinkette into his arms and slowly began his walk back toward the party.

When the couple finally reached the crowd, everyone was staring at the nearing helicopter. People pointed, smiled, laughed and cheered. "Here you go Mrs. Uchiha." Pein appeared at her side, handing her the smallest of three prepacked bags.

"Thank you." The pinkette smiled and watched at the flier drew closer. Slowly it passed the crowd on the beach, then began turning to land upon the grassy field of the courtyard. Slowly, Sakura felt Itachi reach for her hand and pull her along the sand, back toward the grass.

Upon landing, a small neon engraving began to spark to life. Before anyone knew it, 'just married' appeared in large letters upon the side of the helicopter. Slowly Itachi looked down at his fiance. "You ready?"

Eagerly the pinkette nodded. Together the couple turned back to face the crowd. Waving in sync the two smiled. Cheers, rice and bubbled filled the air. Turning their backs, the two made their way up into the helicopter. Behind them, Pein opened a small compartment located on the lower back side of the vehicle. One by one he packed five bags, then slammed the door, making his way back to the crowd.

A large smile crossed his face as he kissed his hand and waved it toward the couple. Once buckled, Sakura and Itachi turned to look out the open frame. The crowd screamed, cheered and waved goodbye. The couple inside smiled and returned their goodbyes until the helicopter turned, causing them to lose sight of the beach. Once that happened, Sakura leaned into Itachi's side, wrapping herself in his arm.

"Take a nap, you deserve it Sakura." Itachi smiled and kissed the pinkette's head.

"Where are we going? You never told me." Sakura smiled lightly.

"The family beach house. It's secluded on it's own piece of land. We'll be residing there for a full month. Just me and you, and occasionally the village people when we go into town. I want to show you everything." Itachi's eyes were wide with amazement. "My wife, you look simply ravishing."

Leaning up to plant a small kiss on Itachi's lips, Sakura smiled. "You look simply beautiful Itachi." Almost instantly, Sakura leaned back into her husbands side. Before she knew it, the young bride found herself falling into a deep slumber. This was the start of her new life, her new world. All alongside Itachi.

* * *

_Thank you for sticking with me until the end. _

_That's all for now._

_Look forward to the release of the new coming sequel **Another Cliche Love Story**._

_It's been a blast, and your reviews and favorites have meant the world to me._

_Thank you for everything._

_With love – xx Kaaat_


	17. PLEASE READ

Hello, xx Kaaat here!

As you all know, I've recently finished this story. It's been my most popular story on FF and I'm truly proud of it. Thank you to everyone who stuck through until the end.

With school starting, along with show choir and theater... I haven't really had much time to write. Although, I have brainstormed. As sad as it sounds, I've got a complete block for a sequel. With idea after idea, I've attempted and fell short with four different attempts. Although, I've come up with many ideas for other stories and one shots and such.

I'm leaving it up to you all. For my appreciation for you all... I'm letting you decide if you want me to continue with a sequel or not. I'd do anything for you all! You're my family and I'm so thankful for every one of you. I've read every review and I still smile each time.

So please do me a favor and leave a review letting me know your thoughts on this whole matter! Thank you all!

- xx Kaaat


End file.
